


Anita the Psychic Trainer

by Apoclypse1985



Category: Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: Diaper, Diapers, F/M, Pokemon, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 81,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25593652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apoclypse1985/pseuds/Apoclypse1985
Summary: Anita is a powerful psychic pokemon trainer with little training and on her second journey which is through the Jhoto region meets a boy from a far off land called Blackholm which is part of the United States. He offers to train her powers to their fullest and they discover that they are destined for far more than just friendship.
Relationships: Anita Grace Fredrickson/ James "Apoclypse" Slagdrinker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

My name is Anita and I’m a Pokémon trainer with a special gift. Currently I’m traveling through Jhoto on my second gym quest. But I’ll get back to that later first I want to tell you how I first came to be a trainer back when I lived in Pallet town with my mommy and daddy. That was three years ago.

“Hello there my name is Anita and I’m here to get my starter Pokémon.” The 15 year old girl called out from the entry way into the Pokémon Laboratory.

“Please come in, I’ll be right out to help you in a moment,” Came a voice from deep inside the lab. 

“I’m sorry about that Anita I was dealing with a small problem with some of the other Pokémon that are here. Now your father tells me you have a special gift. One that allows you to actually talk with Pokémon is that correct?” 

“Well, I guess so Professor Oak. I just hear them inside my head and they seem to understand me. I can also move things without touching them, but only a short distance.”

“That is very interesting. Before I show you the choices for your starter Pokémon perhaps you could help me with something. If you do I can give you a fourth choice for your starter.”

“I’ll try but I don’t know what I can do to help. What is it that you need me to do Professor?”

“Well as I said, I’m having a bit of trouble with some of the Pokémon that are here. I was hoping you could talk to them and see why they keep squabbling, and if we can do anything to solve the problem.”  
“Oh, well ok I’ll talk with them.”

After a few moments with the squabbling plant, water and bug type Pokémon Anita turns to Professor Oak and says, “Ok professor I think I have settled the problem, it seems that they were all wanting to use the pond at the same time. Obviously the fish can’t leave it but they agreed to share it with everyone on a time scale so that everybody gets a chance to swim and relax. They asked me to say that they would love it if you made the pond a lot bigger that way they could all swim and have fun at the same time without the place being crowded.”

“Amazing simply amazing, you certainly do have a special gift. Well as promised I’ll show you the four Pokémon you get to choose from. First we have a lively little Charmander; he is a fire type and very trusting. Next we have a beautiful Bulbasaur; he is a plant type and is very relaxed. Third we have a Squirtle, he is a water type and very mischievous. Finally, the secret choice for those who are worthy, we have a lovely Eevee, she has great potential, just like a little trainer I know.” He said looking at Anita causing her to blush. “She is very trusting and loyal she will follow you no matter how hard the road is.”

As the professor finished Anita looked the four over thinking, how can I choose, they are all so beautiful but they don’t seem to mind that I can only choose one. They just want me to let my heart choose. “Umm Professor may I ask a friend her opinion on which one I should choose”

“Well I don’t see why not but I didn’t know you had brought someone with you.”

“Well I didn’t really bring ‘someone’ with me more like a something” Anita said pulling out a white Pokeball.

“Wait you already have a Pokémon?”

“Yes, didn’t daddy tell you that too when he told you about my gift?”

“No, he must have forgotten to mention that. May I see who you have in there?”

“Sure, Chilly I choose you.” Anita said throwing the Pokeball into the air 

When the creature materialized it turned out to be an Articuno just a little bit bigger than Anita. 

“What, you…you… you have the legendary ice bird Articuno? My dear how did you manage to catch it without battling?”

“It’s a long story professor can I tell you after I choose I don’t want to keep these guys waiting for that long.”

“Of course my dear, go ahead and get your friends opinion and choose I may be old but I’m a patient man.”

“Well Chilly who should we choose to start our journey?” Anita asked the Articuno

Staring at the four Pokémon standing in front of them Chilly started chirruping to each of them asking how each would help Anita and protect her when she is in danger. After a few minutes Chilly turns to Anita and says, I feel we should take the Eevee, of the four I preferred her answer over the others, not to say that their answers were bad just not what I was hoping to hear.

“Professor Chilly feels that we should take Eevee with us.”

“Well then here is Eevee’s Pokeball and five pokeball’s to start you off on your journey. Now how about we go have some Tea while you tell me how you and Chilly came to be together?”

“Thank you professor.” 

A few minutes later in Professor Oak’s kitchen Anita sits down on one of the chairs while he pours them each a cup of tea and puts the pot back on the stove to keep warm.  
“Well you know how before we came here mommy, daddy and I lived in Jhoto near Mount Silver?”

“Of course he told me many stories about his research up there.”

“Well one day daddy decided I could join him on one of his research expeditions, it was summer time so I didn’t have school. While we were hiking I heard a crying coming from the Cliffside above us and told daddy about it. He went up there to see what it was and found a baby Articuno sitting next to its mommy. For some reason the mommy was dead. Daddy didn’t have the heart to leave the baby there with no way for it to care for itself so he tried to catch it in a Premier Ball, but it was too strong. Daddy asked me to use my power to join him and see if I could talk to the baby. I used my telekin… tela kin...”

“Telekinesis?” supplied Professor Oak

“Yes that, any way I used telekinesis to float up to daddy and sat on the ledge. After a few minutes of talking to her I was able to get her to calm down and tell me what happened. Since daddy had his hand on my back he was able to hear her too. She told us that some bad people had tried to capture her mommy and that when they couldn’t they decided to just kill her. She showed me an image of what the people looked like and the only thing it could remember clearly was that they had a big red R on their shirts. I told her that if she let me capture her that I would never let anything bad happen to her I showed her how my mommy and daddy are really nice and that they love all Pokémon. She was cautious about me so I gave her a promise saying that if she let me catch her and keep her safe that if she ever wanted to leave, for any reason, that I would press the button on the ball releasing her back into the wild.”

“Fascinating, and she has been with you ever since. How old were you when you two became partners if I may ask?”

“I was three; daddy saw my potential thanks to my powers. Daddy says that when I was one I changed my own diapers using my telekinesis. He said it was the most amazing thing he saw until he saw that I could actually understand Pokémon speech.”

“How did he figure out that you were telepathic as well as telekinetic?”

“Well I had done something bad and had hid in the crawlspace. He wasn’t home but some of his Pokémon were, including his Gastly. I heard mommy yelling for me to come out and take my punishment like a big girl or she would tell daddy and he would punish me worse. She said she wasn’t going to spank me but even though I was hidden I could see the paddle in her hand by looking using the eyes of the Bayleaf she had trained to help her do chores. I yelled at her that I knew she was fibbing that I could see she had the paddle in her hand. She knew that house like the back of her hand and knew where I was when I yelled. But she knew there was no way for me to see her. She said ‘how do you know that?’ I told her because Bayleaf can see it too. She immediately looked around and saw Bayleaf standing at the door behind her. She put the paddle on the table and said ‘ok, if you can really see through Bayleaf’s eyes tell me where the paddle is now.’ I told her that she had put it on the table. She was so shocked that she decided to say that if I came out now and let her do a few tests that she promised not to spank me and only take away my desert for that night.”

“What kind of tests did your mommy run?”

“Well she did just a few simple ones she made me turn around and told me not to look then she asked four other Pokémon to come to her. She chose daddies Gastly, her Cyndaquil, daddies Steelix; she had him sit outside the door, and her Gyarados. She didn’t say their names just said ‘you; you, you and you please come here and help me with something.’ She told me to name the four she had chosen. I did and in the same order she chose. She was so surprised that she said she was going to whisper something to each of them in turn then she wanted me to tell her what she said to each one and if I was right she would let me do something fun. She told the Steelix to say that I was cute. She told Gastly to say that daddy was a big goofball. Cyndaquil she told to say that playing with matches is a bad thing, which is why she was going to spank me in the first place. And to Gyarados she said that despite his temper he was still a good boy. When she said that I had correctly said what she had told them she told me that she would tell daddy I could go with him on his next summer expedition, which is where I found Chilly. But she was also going to tell him what I had done and about my new powers.”

As she finished her story Anita realized that while she was talking she had accidently wet herself and proceeded to cry.

“Anita dear what’s wrong I’m not mad that you have a legendary Pokémon, or that you have a very special gift.”

“I’m sorry professor; I’m not upset about telling you the story. I’m upset because I had an accident, I didn’t mean to.”

“Oh is that all, come now stop your crying I’m not mad. Let’s go call your mommy and see if she can bring you a change of pants.”

Calming down a little Anita said, “No need professor. I have everything I need in my bag. Can I use your bathroom?”

“Of course dear I’ll take you there.” 

A few minutes later Anita comes out of the bathroom holding a tied off shopping bag as she asks, “where is your outside garbage can?”

“It’s right over here on the patio. Anita is that a diaper?”

Blushing in shame she just nods.

“Sweetie its ok you don’t have to be ashamed. There is nothing wrong with wearing diapers when you need them. You know my grandson Garry?”

“Yeah he is a big jerk to me.”

“Well I will be having a talk with him about that but what I was getting at is, he would hate it if he knew I told anyone, but he wears diapers too but only at night though. He has a very bad problem with wetting the bed.”

Giggling at this Anita said, “Really, professor is it ok if I tell him I know his secret next time he picks on me?”

“Well I don’t normally approve of teasing but if he teases you again really bad I don’t see why you shouldn’t have something to throw back at him. But only do it when he is being very mean and not just obnoxious.”  
“Ok professor I promise not to say anything unless he deserves it.”

“Do you mind if I ask how you came to need those, purely as a researcher that is.”

“Mommy thinks that since my brain is so advanced and has given me such powerful psychic powers that my brain just ignored some things to compensate for it like not letting me have the feeling that I got to go. She ran test after test on me to see if it was something else but she couldn’t find anything.”

“Well dear, your mommy might be right. Either way I see a bright future ahead of you, you have been given a great gift that many would give all they had to have. You can bond with Pokémon in ways that very few can ever achieve. I think it’s best if you go home and rest before you head out on your journey its almost moonrise and I’m sure your mommy and daddy would love to see you one last time before you start on your journey.”

“Right professor I’m sure they would like to see my pick too. Good bye professor I’ll call when I get my first Gym Badge.”

“Good bye dear, and good luck.”

Back at her house Anita walks through the front door saying, “Mommy, Daddy I’m...OOF. Ok Bayleaf ok you win I’m happy to see you too.”

“Anita I thought you were going to start your journey today?” said her mom

“Well I was mommy but Professor Oak asked me to help him with a problem, saying that daddy told him about my gifts, and that if I was able to help he would show me a fourth Pokémon that I could choose from for my starter. I was able to help him and with Chilly’s help I chose the fourth choice. Want to see her?”

“Of course dear.”

“Pokeball go.” Anita said as she lobbed the ball into the air releasing the Eevee.

“WOW, he let you have a chance to take an Eevee? You must have really helped him out if he let you choose such a rare Pokémon. But if you helped him and chose the Eevee how come you’re not on your way to the first gym?”

“Well when he showed me the four choices I couldn’t decide so I asked him if I could ask a friend. He said it was ok so I let Chilly out and after we chose Eevee he asked me how I was able to catch such a rare Pokémon without battling. So I told him the whole story and how you and daddy found out about my powers. After I told him the story I had an accident and he let me use his bathroom to change and suggested I come home for the night and let you and daddy see me one more time before I leave. So I came home. Is supper ready? Chilly, Eevee and I are hungry.”

“It’ll be ready soon, just waiting for the noodles to finish and for your father to get home. Go wash up, I’ll set up a plate for your new friend.” 

“Ok mommy.”

Ten minutes later, “Honey, I’m home 

“Welcome back dear, how was your research today?”

“It was ok; Professor Oak had me working with the fire types at the lab today so it was a bit hot other than that uneventful. Where is Anita the Professor said she was going to come home for the night and that she had a surprise to show me?”

“She is washing up, and she does have a surprise for you. She was given a special fourth choice for her starter for helping the professor, but I’ll let her tell you what it is”

“DADDY” Anita yelled as she ran up to her father giving him a hug. “Guess what, guess what. Professor Oak told me how you told him about my powers and asked me to help him solve a fight that was happening at the pond. He said I did such a good job he let me choose an EEVEE for my starter. Can you believe it an EEVEE?”

“Wow that is a rare gift to get from him, I helped him for years when I was a kid and he never let me see the “special option” for those who are worthy. I’m actually kind of jealous. Can we see it? I see your mother set a plate for it and Chilly as well.” “Unhunh, Pokeball go.” She said once again releasing Eevee.

“Wow she is really pretty, have you chosen a name for her yet?”

“No, I haven’t decided on one yet. I know she can evolve into one of seven forms, but I don’t know if I should wait till she evolves to name her or to think of one during supper.”

“I suggest thinking of one during supper if you are unsure then you can always wait.”

“Ok daddy, let’s eat I’m hungry.”

About five minutes into supper Eevee, who was sitting on Chilly’s left, started glowing.

“Mommy, daddy look Eevee is evolving.”

“Already, wow that must be a record for Eeveelution.”

When Eevee had finished evolving she had taken the evolutionary form of a Glaceon “Wow Eevee became a Glaceon,” Anita said excitedly.

“Well I guess that solves your dilemma of having to wait to name her. Let’s finish dinner and we can brainstorm ideas on what to call her,” said her mother.

“Umm, there’s no need to brainstorm she said she wants to be called Frost.” 

“Oh well if that’s what she wants I don’t see any reason to argue, Frost it is.” Her father said raising his glass. “To Anita and Frost and Chilly may you never be separated and have many fun adventures.”  
“Oh daddy you are so dramatic.” Anita said giggling.

After Dinner Anita was crawling into bed with Chilly and Frost beside her, turning off her bedside lamp she says to the two Pokémon, “good night Chilly, good night Frost, tomorrow we get up early to start our adventure.”

A year and a half after this I was fighting my way through the indigo plateau tournament. I only came in third and was therefore unable to challenge the Elite Four. I decided to stay at home with my mommy and daddy for a while and help my daddy with his research. A year and a half later he could tell I was getting really restless and suggested I take Chilly and Frost with me and start a gym challenge in Jhoto.


	2. chapter 2

Chapter Two

“Hello, Professor Elm, are you here?” Anita called as she entered the Pokémon researcher’s lab

“Over here. What can I do for you young lady?”

“Professor don’t you recognize me, I’m Anita, Professor Ox’s daughter?”

“Anita, dear girl you sure have grown. How are you doing? I saw your battles at the Indigo Plateau tournament, shame that you only came in third I was very impressed.”

“I’m doing ok Professor; I came here to start the gym challenge of Jhoto. I was wondering if I could get my Jhoto starter from you today.”

“Of course well you know that the choices are Cyndaquil, Chikorita and Totadile do you know which one you want to get yet or do you want to see them first?

“Well mommy has a Bayleaf, which is Chikorita’s second form, and a Cyndaquil they are nice but I think Totadile would be the best choice. He would let us have all three starters in the family.”

“Ok let me get his ball did you bring Chilly with you too?”

Looking a bit sad she replied, “No Chilly isn’t with me now she said she wanted to go back to her nest for a while. She said she would come back but she wanted to go see her nest she was hatched in, but would catch up to me by the time I got to Violet city.”

“Well at least she said she would come back. So who did you bring with you?”

“Well while I was traveling Kanto to get my gym badges I caught a lot of Pokémon but became really fond of training Ice Types, yeah I know it’s weird that a psychic prefers something that isn’t a ghost or psychic type so I only brought two with me Chilly who is taking a small vacation, and Frost my Glaceon who was the Eevee Professor Oak gave me on my first day.”

“Well that’s an interesting choice for a specialty I admit. But I saw how much you had bonded with Frost and Chilly during the tournament so I know they will help you greatly. Let me see your Pokedex so I can upgrade it to allow you to collect data on the Jhoto Pokémon.”

As she hands Professor Elm her Pokedex Anita decides to let Totadile and Frost out of their balls so they can play for a bit sitting down to watch them play she notices that the Totadile has a tendency to playfully snap at Frost. Seeing that Frost isn’t mad at this she decides to call her Totadile Snaps.

“Anita where’d you go? Your Pokedex is ready.” 

Standing up she says, “I’m right here professor I was just letting Frost and Snaps play together for a bit.”

“Snaps? Oh, your Totadile, that’s a nice name for him. Anyway here you go now if you notice I added one little extra to your Pokedex; I put a GPS application so you can tell where you are at all times if you head west of here you should reach Cherrygrove city by nightfall, if not shortly after. And here are five pokeball’s to get you started on your journey. When you get there you best call you parents to let them know you arrived safely.”

“Right, thanks Professor.”

Halfway to Cherrygrove city Anita came across a trainer who challenged her to a Pokémon battle. Despite being tired Anita decides to accept the challenge.

“Blackheart go,” yelled the young man

“Frost I choose you.” Anita yelled.

Blackheart turned out to be a Haunter. 

“Careful Frost, remember how tricky a Haunter can be.” Anita said keeping an eye on the haunter.

“Blackheart use curse”

“Frost use Powder snow.”

Blackheart took out a large Nail and shoved it into his face cutting his health in half and placing a curse on Frost. At the same time Frost whipped up a snowstorm and did severe damage to the Blackheart. 

“Blackheart Hypnosis”

“Frost Double team”

While Frosts Double team did successfully prevent her from being hypnotized the curse that Blackheart placed on her caused her some damage making the double team after images fade.

“Blackheart again.”

“Frost lets finish this use Ice Beam.”

Frosts Ice Beam hits Blackheart square in the face causing him to faint ending the battle.

“Wow you’re pretty strong I’m James but my friends call me Apoclypse what’s your name?”

“I’m Anita; you’re pretty strong too you almost had us there.”

“Wait are you the same Anita that came in third at the Indigo Plateau tournament three years ago?”

“That’s right, why do you ask?”

“I saw your battles you were amazing I’m surprised you didn’t win the tournament.” Oh crap not now not in front of Anita, he thought as he lost control of his bladder and wet himself.  
“So you have control issues too hunh?”

“WHAT…how did you know? I didn’t say anything and there is no way you heard me lose control. Did you say too, as in also?”

“Oh sorry, sometimes my telepathy works without me concentrating and I hear thoughts as though the person actually talked. And yes I did say too.”

“Oh I didn’t know that you were a psychic trainer too. Yeah I have a bit of a control issue I had an injury a few years ago and lost all control over my bladder. I want to get to know you some more but can I go change first?”

“Sure you seem like a nice guy I want to get to know you more too. Uh oh,” she said blushing a little. 

“Sounds like you just went too. Being as my mom raised a gentleman you can go into the trees to change first. I promise not to move from this spot until you come out.”

Blushing deeper she says, “Thanks,” and heads into the trees.

A minute later she comes back out and says, “Ok your turn,” giggling softly as Apoclypse walks into the trees slowly trying to keep his overfull diaper from leaking.”

After he comes back out Apoclypse says, “Would you care to join me for dinner, I make a pretty good Chili.”

“Well I am kind of hungry. But I have to get to the Pokémon Center before it closes. If you want you can join me and we can eat there.”

“Ok I guess that works maybe Nurse Joy will let me use her kitchen if I offer to let her have some of the Chili.”

As they were walking Anita asks, “By the way what is Chili? I’ve never heard of it.”

“Oh it’s a special recipe that is all the rage back home, I come from the region called Blackholm it’s on the other side of the world. I came in second place in our version of the Indigo Plateau tournament, ours was called the Black mountain though and we have 8 powerful trainers waiting to challenge the winner of the tournament instead of four like here. Basically what it is, is a Ground Tauros meat dish mixed with spices and a special kind of bean it’s very tasty and can make you full rather quickly.”

“It does sound good. Look there’s the Pokémon center.” She exclaimed as they emerged from the woods.

“Hello Children you’re just in time I was about to close the shutters for the night we have two beds left. Can I do anything for you before I close down?”

“Hi Nurse Joy umm we had a small battle a little bit ago can you heal our Pokémon, and if it’s not too much trouble can I use the stove in your kitchen to make some food I’ll even share some with you.” Apoclypse asked

“Sure just place your Pokeball’s on the tray and the kitchen is down the hall third door on the right.”

“You go ahead Apoclypse I need to use the phone I promised mom and dad I would call when I got to this Pokémon Center.”

“Ok I’ll see you in a bit.”

A few minutes later Anita was finishing her call when Apoclypse said “Anita the Chili is ready would you prefer spicy, moderate or mild.” 

“Who’s that honey?”

“Mom this is Apoclypse I had a battle with him shortly after leaving Professor Elm’s he is very strong and he is from a region on the other side of the world. He has a gift like me and he offered to make some food for me and Nurse Joy when we got here to share his culture with us.”

“Well hello there, I’m Anita’s mother. So where is it you are actually from?”

“Hello ma’am. It is an honor to meet the mother of such a strong trainer and gifted psychic. I’m from the region Blackholm, we have almost all the same Pokémon as you can find here in the Jhoto and Kanto regions but we have one creature that’s unique to our region. I came here after coming in second on our version of your Indigo Plateau tournament to find a new challenge.”

“Well I wish you luck on your journey.”

“Thank you very much ma’am.” 

Turning back to her daughter she says, “Honey I’m glad you finally called but next time don’t be so late, if you go to the PokeMart next door tomorrow before you leave you can pick up a new Poketech watch, it is very useful and I had it ordered when you left so you could pick it up today but obviously they’re closed. I had the service tech program our number into the phone Ap. so you can call whenever you like. Give us a call when you get your first badge ok sweetie.”

“Thanks mommy I’ll be sure to call.” Anita said as she hung up the phone. Turning to Apoclypse she says, “You asked if I wanted spicy, moderate, or mild right?”

“Yup, I make it mild right off but carry extra spices to adjust the heat level to individual tastes after I dish it out.”

“I’m not that big a fan of really spicy so I’ll try it as is but I might spice it up.”

“Nurse Joy would you like some Chili.”

“Did you say Chili? I love Chili; sure I’ll have a bowel.”

“Wow it isn’t every day that I hear of someone not from Blackholm Region that has had Chili before.”

“Oh well, to tell the truth I was born in the Blackholm region.” 

Hearing this causes Apoclypse to drop his spoon in shock “you…YOUR FROM Blackholm.”

“Mmhmm, I lived there until I was about 15 then my parents were transferred to the Jhoto region for their jobs. By the way what kind of spices do you have to make the Chili hotter, I prefer my Chili to burn, the hotter the better.”

Grinning at this Apoclypse pulls out a tiny bottle, “This is my special stash of liquid heat. It’s a pure extract of the Ghost Chili pepper, and it’s gotten exponentially hotter every day since I opened it. Careful though don’t use more than two drops to start.”

Grinning back Nurse Joy says, “You don’t think small when you want heat do you? I used to add the same thing to my Chili when I was younger I got so used to it I was up to about 18 drops before I was overwhelmed.”

“I don’t believe you, the best I’ve ever heard of someone doing is 8 drops I bet you 300 bucks that you can’t do more than that and FINISH the bowl after mixing it in.”

“Ok I’ll take your bet.” Said Nurse Joy adding her supposed limit of 18 drops mixing it in thoroughly she takes a large spoonful and says, “Here goes the first bite.” 

Two minutes later Nurse Joy finishes her bowl and hadn’t even touched her milk. “Ok pay up, I finished it all and put 18 drops in.”

Too stunned to say anything Apoclypse pulls out his wallet which had a picture of a strange creature on it and pulls out 300 bucks. Finally he says, “I can’t believe it I just can’t believe it. Do you realize you are actually the record holder for hot Chili eating? The fella’s back home will never believe me even if I show them proof.”

“Well while I was able to finish it I can tell you that I’m going to regret it tomorrow”

Giggling at this Anita notices that she has messed her diaper, seeing her blush Apoclypse asks her mind to mind, did you just go? If you want I can help you change. Keeping the conversation to the telepathy she responds, no that’s ok I can do it easily with my telekinesis I’ll take care of it after I finish my Chili it’s so good.

Seeing the two looking at each other with changing facial expressions Nurse Joy asks, “Is there something wrong kids?”

“No there’s nothing wrong Nurse Joy I just asked Anita a question telepathically, were both psychics and I had something I wanted to ask her quietly.” 

“Oh, ok well I have to be up early tomorrow, your Pokémon will be ready when you wake up good night you two.”

“Good night Nurse Joy,” they both replied. “Well I guess I’ll wash the bowls, you can have choice of the beds in our room. You want top bunk or bottom?” Apoclypse asked

“If you don’t mind I prefer the top bunk.” 

“Ok top bunk it is. Hey you’re heading to Violet city tomorrow right?”

“Yeah, why.” 

“Well I just beat the gym leader there yesterday I came back this way to do a bit of extra training he really put me through the ringer and I barely beat him so I figured I would train some more before I moved on. If you want I can come with you and give you some pointers beforehand.”

“That would be nice, goodnight Apoclypse.”


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The next day around noon finds Apoclypse and Anita near the end of Route 30. Getting ready to stop for lunch the two see that there is a cave nearby. Deciding they would prefer to get out of the sun for a while they step inside to get lunch ready.

“Frost, Snaps come on out.”

“Blackheart, Darklight join us.” Apoclypse said releasing his Haunter and an Umbreon.

“Apoclypse can I ask you something?” said Anita

“Well you just did but go ahead I have a feeling I know what you’re going to ask.”

“Why do you give your Pokémon such dark names? To be honest it’s somewhat frightening.”

“I was right.” He said. “But to answer your question it’s because of how I was treated before I started my own journey. When I was little I, like you, found that I had a psychic gift. And thanks to my gift people treated me like crap, I was bullied by the other kids at school every day and some of the teachers thought I was using my gift to cheat on tests so I got spanked almost every day at school. When I started my journey the Professor had me choose from a Gastly, an Abra, and a Machop. I thought that if I became a ghost and dark type master and gave my Pokémon dark and sinister names that people would stop picking on me and treat me with respect. It worked but it also made people avoid me so it’s kind of a double edged sword.” He finished sadly going quiet.

Reaching over to pat him on the shoulder Anita says, “I’m sorry for how you were treated. If it makes you feel better I think you have made a friend you can call on in need.”

“Who’s that?” he asked quietly

“Me you big silly, I would never treat someone like that. And to tell the truth despite the names of your Pokémon being scary I think they are perfect for them. I mean look at your Haunter, he dose kind of look like a blackish colored heart when you ignore his hands. And your Umbreon may be dark but he does emit a light that you can see by.”

“Thanks Anita.” He said cheering up a little.

“Since we are so close to Violet city it seems a waste to set up and cook a full blown meal how bout we just have some of the muffins my mommy helped me make before I left Pallet town to come here.” She said giving Apoclypse and the Pokémon a muffin each. “Thank you Anita.” Apoclypse said taking a bite out of his muffin. “WOW, these are incredible what did you put in them.” He said around his mouthful of muffin.

“Well I picked some berries from the garden we had and put them in the batter. Mommy said they are called Enigma Berries, which kind of fits since they had a question mark pattern on them. Mommy said that Enigma Berries taste different to each person. That’s why they make the perfect berry for muffins. What dose yours’ taste like?”

“Well it kind of tastes like a mix of Chocolate, and pizza with pineapple and pepperoni on top. What do you taste when you eat Enigma Berries?”

“Well truthfully, I taste a mix of mommy’s homemade chicken soup, daddies’ steaks, and your Chili.”

Laughing at this Apoclypse accidently inhales a bit of the muffin down the wrong tube and starts coughing, Blackheart immediately phases into Apoclypse and pulls the wayward muffin bit out of his throat. “Thanks *cough* Blackheart.”

“Are you ok Apoclypse?”

“Yeah I’ll be fine; you just surprised me saying that you taste my Chili. I ended up swallowing some of the muffin down the wrong pipe. Awe damn it not again.” He said feeling his diaper swelling as he lost control of his bladder yet again.

“Apoclypse would you like some help.” Anita asked as he walked farther into the cave. At the same time she felt her own diaper swelling. 

“Well…”he began shyly, “ok but only if you let me change you after.”

“Deal,” she said opening her bag bringing out two diapers and some wipes. 

Taking his pants off, Apoclypse lay down on the ground so that Anita could change him. 

“If we leave after this we should make Violet town in an hour do you want me to tell you what Falkner is like as a gym leader?”

“I appreciate the help but it just doesn’t seem right if I accept your info, it kind of feels like I’m cheating if I do, ya know.”

“That’s ok I don’t blame you since we seem to be getting along really well how would you feel about going to the rest of the gyms together. That way you neither of us will be alone.”

“I would like that.” She said securing the last tape 

“Great. Your turn.” He said getting his pants back on. 

[Anita where are you I know your close but I can’t see you] a female voice said in Anita’s head 

“Apoclypse I’ll let you change me but give me a moment I have to step outside for a second.”

“Uh ok.” Said Apoclypse confused.

[Chilly open you mind to me so I can guide you to me]. Moments later Chilly descends from the sky and lands in front of Anita. [How was your visit to your birth nest? Did you find anything interesting there?]

[It wasn’t that exciting I just felt a need to go there, nothing happened but I did find something strange in the nest take a look at this.] Chilly said in Anita’s mind holding out a small piece of ice in the shape of a mountain.

[Chilly that’s a piece of Never Melt Ice. That will make your ice type attacks more powerful and give you a better chance to inflict Freeze on you target. Keep a hold of that it will be very helpful to you. By the way I made a new friend while you were gone would you like to come inside the cave and meet him? He is very nice and a psychic just like me. He even has to wear diapers like I do too.]

[Of course I would like to meet him Anita, any friend of yours is a friend to me.]

Walking back inside the cave Anita introduces Chilly to Apoclypse. Once again she has stunned her new friend by her partnership with rare Pokémon. Finally coming to his senses he says, “It is a pleasure to meet you Chilly let me introduce my partners this is Blackheart and Darklight.”

“I bet your hungry aren’t you Chilly here have one of my muffins everyone else has eaten but we can wait for you to finish. I need to get changed any way.” She said putting a muffin on the ground for Chilly as she walked back to Apoclypse so he could change her.”

A couple minutes later Anita Chilly and Apoclypse head off towards Violet City. Seeing that Chilly didn’t go back into her ball Apoclypse asks, “So why didn’t Chilly go back into her ball like the others?”

“Oh well I promised her when she allowed me to catch her that I wouldn’t make her be in the ball unless she was either knocked out or we were battling in a gym or tournament that way we have the element of surprise. We’ve been together since I was three and she was just hatched.”

“That’s pretty awesome that she let you catch her when you weren’t even old enough to be allowed to travel. How did you manage that?”

As they walked Anita told Apoclypse her story she was just finishing when they entered Violet town.

“Wow you sure have had an interesting life. Well you might want to have her go into her ball the gym is right over there and Falkner is very tough a little surprise might be useful.”

“Good idea, Chilly would you please go back into your ball I’ll let you out again when we need your power against Falkner I promised Snaps first shot at our first gym challenge when I picked him.”

Well if it’s only until after the battle starts I guess I can go back inside just be sure not to push Snaps too hard he may be tough but he isn’t very strong yet.

“I’ll be careful.” She said as Chilly went back inside her ball.

Entering the gym Anita says to the attendant at the door, “I’ve come to challenge the gym leader for a gym badge”

“Right this way miss; the battle ring is right over here through this door I’ll go inform Master Falkner that he has a challenger waiting.”

After about ten minutes of waiting Anita and Apoclypse hear a voice from across the room. “So another child comes to challenge me for a Zephyr Badge. What is your name little girl?”

“My name is Anita and I’m from Pallet Town.”

“Well Anita I may be the first gym leader that anyone who takes the Jhoto league challenge that any new Trainer has to face but I am not an easy victory. You can use up to six Pokémon, I will only use two.”

A man in a referee’s shirt walks up to the edge of the battling floor and declares in a clear voice, “This is an official challenge to the Violet City Gym Leader Falkner. The challenger is allowed up to six Pokémon. The Falkner is only permitted two. Let the contest begin.”

“Pidgey take to the skies.”

“Snaps, I choose you.”

“Pidgey blow that Totadile away use Gust.”

“Snaps stand strong and use Bite.” Running up to Falkner’s Pidgey Snaps leaps into the air and tries to clamp his jaws on it but is easily blown away.”

“Pathetic if that is all you have there is no way you’re getting the Zephyr Badge from me. Pidgey use Gust again at maximum power.”

Seeing the danger to Snaps Anita yells “SNAPS RETURN.” Just as a large gust of wind knocks her on her backside. “Ow that hurt.” She cried. “You’re going to pay for that. CHILLY IT’S TIME. She yelled throwing the snow white Pokeball into the air releasing her Articuno.

“Chilly lets show them how it’s done use your Gust.” She said

“Pidgey counter with your own Gust.”

As the two birds start flapping their wings as hard as they can it looked like a stalemate, when suddenly, Chilly started pumping her wings faster causing Falkner’s Pidgey to be blown away right into the wall knocking it unconscious.

“Pidgey is unable to battle Chilly is the winner.” Decreed the judge.

“Well it seems like you have some spunk after all Anita.” Said Falkner slyly, “Pidgeoto take to the skies.”

Chilly are you good for another round? Anita asked telepathically.

Are you kidding I’m just getting “warmed up” get it I made a funny. Chilly responded causing Anita to groan at the bad joke.

“Pidgeoto use Twister.”

“Chilly use Ice Beam.” 

As Pidgeoto whips up a tornado inside the arena Chilly scores a direct hit with Ice Beam, Freezing Pidgeoto in a block of ice.

“Pidgeoto is unable to battle the match goes to Anita from Pallet Town.”

Walking up to Falkner Anita says, “You weren’t kidding you really are strong, here I have some ice heal to thaw out your Pidgeoto.”

“Thank you and here is your Zephyr badge, believe me you earned it I haven’t lost this easily since I became the gym leader here even your friend there, had some trouble beating me. I wish you luck on your journey, and Welcome to the Jhoto League.”

Waving good bye to Falkner Anita and Apoclypse head off to their next adventure.


	4. chapter 4

Chapter Four 

One week after Anita won the Zephyr badge; she and Apoclypse come upon Azalea town and find the inhabitants rushing about in what appears to be a joyous mood. 

“Excuse me miss,” Apoclypse said to a lady passing by with a large box full of decorations. “What’s everyone rushing about for?”

“Oh, were getting ready for our yearly festival honoring the Slowpoke. If you would like to help me set up these decorations I would be happy to explain more.”

“We would be honored to help ma’am.” Anita said bowing politely.

“Well follow me I have to decorate the stalls over there.” Said the lady nodding to a group of ten stalls with what looked like to be food serving stalls.

As they were hanging the decorations the lady said, “We here in Azalea town are very close to the Slowpoke. We have, in a way, adopted their way of life. We never let anything get to us and take every day as it comes. We honor our friends the Slowpoke every year for teaching us how to enjoy the little things in life by throwing this festival. I have to say though I’m sorry if you came here to challenge Bugsy for a Hive Badge but there is no battling allowed during the festival inside the city limits. If you want to challenge him you will have to wait until the day after tomorrow. The festival starts at sundown with a fireworks display and feast and ends tomorrow night. By the way my name is Shannon what’s your names?”

“My name is James but my friends call me Apoclypse, and this is Anita.”

“Nice to meet you, so what brings you here.”

“Well we did come to challenge the Gym leader but we understand your rules here and will respect them. Besides a festival means fun and good food so I’m excited that we got here today.” Anita said holding up a streamer so Shannon could nail it up to the stall

“Oh well I guess we have no choice, we need the Hive Badge before we can go for the others so I can be patient. Besides like you said there will be good food and since I’m not from this part of the world it’s a great way for me to expand my pallet. Shannon is it too late for me to get a stall to make some of my Chili for the festival? I would love to share my favorite dish from my home with everyone here.”

“Well since you’re not from here you can’t get a stall of your own but I tell you what if you give me a sneak peek at this dish I’ll let you sell it in my booth.”

“That won’t be a problem but I have to heat it up it’s not that good cold.”

“Well you can use my kitchen after we’re done here. I like trying foods from different cultures.”

“Thank you for the offer I would be happy to give you a sneak taste of my Chili. Just one question since I can make it three ways do you want it hot mild or moderate?”

“I prefer hot foods on the spice level but however you want to make it will be fine.”

“Ok hot it is then.” 

As Anita was coming down the ladder after hanging the last streamer she missed her step and fell landing on her back revealing her diaper under her skirt. “Ow” she said rubbing her back still not realizing that her diaper was showing with a slight yellow stain appearing on the front.

“Anita, are you ok?” Apoclypse asked rushing over to help her up.

“Not to be crass or anything children but, Anita are you wearing a diaper?” asked Shannon quietly.

Realizing that Shannon must have seen it when she fell, Anita starts sobbing. 

“I’m sorry Anita I didn’t mean to upset you. It’s ok I’m not judging you for wearing it I was just surprised is all.”

[Do you want me to explain our stories to her Anita?] Apoclypse asked her mentally. Anita only nods.

“Shannon if you don’t mind I can explain everything but can I do it while fixing lunch?” 

“Sure thing dear, my house is right over here.” She said leading them into a small cottage styled house near the food stalls.

Thirty minutes later as he was putting the final touches on the Chili to each of their specific spice preferences he says, “And so that’s how we both ended up this way.”

“Wow your both psychics. Well that would explain it; I know it’s common for the most powerful ones to have this problem. Don’t sweat it I’ll keep it quiet. If you need any help at all feel free to ask I’m a doctor at the medical clinic here.” 

“We’ll be fine,” Anita said rubbing her back once again, “but do you have anything to help with my back I think I might have hurt it worse than I thought?”

“Let me take a look, come back to my work room I have a medical table there.” She said getting up and walking to the back of the cottage.

“Ok sweetie, hop up on the table and take off your shirt and I’ll take a look at your back,” instructed Shannon. “Oh my, did you land on anything when you fell dear?”

“Not that I know of why?” Anita asked a little scared.

“Well you got a pretty large bruise on your back. I’m going to gently press on different spots on your back you tell me when it hurts ok dear.”

“Ok.”

After a couple minutes Shannon says, “Well there is nothing broken and you haven’t damaged anything past the muscles you just got a nasty bruise and a small sprain in your back. I’ll give you some pills to take away the pain. Don’t take more than half a pill every six hours.” Seeing that Anita’s diaper is completely yellow in the front she says, “Since you’re up there you might as well let me change you.”

“Well if you insist doctor. Mommy always told me to obey doctors and would smack me on the head with her shukusen if I didn’t.”

“It’s ok dear if you want I can do it with my eyes closed I’ve changed hundreds of children and could do it in my sleep.” Thinking for a moment she adds, “Actually I have done it in my sleep. Bugsy saw to that when he was a baby.”

“You’re the gym leader’s mother?” asked Anita shocked lying back so Shannon could change her.

“Yes I was also the former gym leader of this town before he took over. I just didn’t have the time to be a doctor and a gym leader. So when he completed his journey and came home I gave him the opportunity to take over the gym. Before you ask the answer is no, I can’t give you any inside info on what kind of Pokémon he uses. I can however introduce you to him at the festival during the fireworks display.”

Standing up to put her shirt back on Anita says, “That would be lovely Apoclypse and I would love to meet him before we challenge him.”

“So Anita, are you going to be ok?” Apoclypse asked concerned.

“I’ll be ok I just got a bruise and a sprained back muscle.”

Sitting down to eat their Chili Shannon starts telling the two about some of the stuff they can see at the festival. As they finished up she helps Apoclypse set up his chili at her booth. As soon as he had the temperature just right in the pot he turned down the burner to keep the heat in but as to not overcook the Chili.

“Apoclypse don’t be surprised if you run out quickly that is some of the best foreign food I’ve had in years and everyone here is like me, they love trying new things. Oh hello there Sweetie I wasn’t expecting to see you before the opening ceremony for the festival.” She said waving to a boy with purple hair wearing a green t-shirt and shorts with a yellow tie.

“Hi mom who’s your friends here?” he said looking at Apoclypse at the burner stirring the pot of chili and at Anita who was setting up the picnic bowls and spoons and some extra spices with a small sign saying “for the hottest spice just ask.”

“This is Apoclypse and this lovely young lady is Anita. They came here to challenge you but I told them about the festival so they decided to help me with my stand and serve some of Apoclypse’s Chili at the festival. Apoclypse, Anita I would like you to meet my son Bugsy.”

“Pleased to meet you,” Anita said

“A pleasure,” said Apoclypse. “Umm Bugsy may I ask you a tiny favor for when we challenge you, if you can do it that is?”

“Well you can ask but I can’t guarantee that I can grant the request.”

“I was wondering if maybe Anita and I can challenge you to a Tag Team match for each of us to get a Badge so we don’t have to wait for your Pokémon to get healed. We have no choice but to wait for the festival to end before we can go on but we had promised to meet her mom at the Goldenrod City Department store in five days and if we have to wait we might miss her.”

“Well I can see your problem but I don’t think I can do it I don’t know if the rules will allow a tag match for a gym badge.”

“Actually dear you can accept a tag match for a gym badge you just have to have someone who is approved by the Jhoto league to be your partner.”

“Well I’ll be a Mankey’s bald uncle. Mom how come you never told me about that rule?”

Grinning at her son she says, “because you never asked.” And she burst out laughing as he face palmed.

“Well it seems I can accept this provision I just need to find someone to be my partner.”

“I’m still certified to be the gym leader here son if you want I can be your partner.”

“Thanks mom. Well Apoclypse, Anita it looks like we have a tag team battle for a Hive Badge in three days. I’ll see you guys later I have to go give the speech for the opening ceremony in a few minutes. Enjoy the festival while you’re here if you get a chance to step away from moms’ booth.” 

“Thank you we will.” Anita and Apoclypse said at the same time.

A few hours later the festival is under full swing and Apoclypse’s Chili is just about gone, thinking to himself that he should make two pots tomorrow so everyone can have some he fails to realize that Anita had asked him a question. 

“Hunh, sorry Anita I was thinking what did you say?”

“I asked if you wanted a break so you could go check out the other food stalls and some of the games I don’t mind watching the Chili for you.”

“Oh that’s ok Anita it’s just about gone anyway maybe two or three bowls left. I’ll go check it out when I serve the last of it.” A moment later three people came up and got the last of the chili, one of them actually had the guts to ask what the sign meant by “hottest spice” and after a little egging on from his friends took five drops of Apoclypses ghost chili extract into his bowl. After mixing it together he takes a bite and compliments Apoclypse for the great taste. A moment later the man runs over to a rain barrel next to one of the houses and dunks his entire head inside to the laughter of his friends.

“Well that’s the last of the Chili. Miss Shannon do you mind if Anita and I go check out the games we’ll be back to help you tear down before the end of the night.”

“Go ahead children have fun.”

Over the next couple hours the kids try many different kinds of food including; hard boiled Chancy eggs, some ice cream Sundays made by an Alakazam and fried Doduo. They also played some of the games around the place like; whack a Diglet, scoop the Magikarp, and even a trivia game which they both won a stuffed Pokémon doll, Anita got an Articuno doll and Apoclypse got a Gengar doll.   
“Apoclypse do you want to get your Haunter to evolve into a real Gengar, I know a trick that will do it.”

“I don’t know, I don’t want to force him to do anything he doesn’t want to if he says ok we can try it. What do you think Blackheart do you want to evolve into a Gengar or stay as a Haunter.”

[Well James I don’t know, it would be interesting but I like being able to play pranks as a haunter, would I still be able to prank people as a Gengar?]

“Of course you can still play pranks as a Gengar. If anything you might be able to play better pranks since you would have more power”

[Better pranks say you? Evolving soon says I.]

“Well you heard him Anita, what is the trick you know to evolve a Haunter?”

“Well its simple all you have to do is trade him to me for one of my Pokémon when the trade is complete he will pop out of his ball and evolve, after he evolves I just trade him back for the one I traded you. We’ll have to go to the Pokémon center though to use the trade machine.”

Minutes later Apoclypse and Anita are walking back to Shannon’s booth with Chilly hovering overhead and Blackheart walking beside them.

“So did you have fun children?” Shannon asked as she was packing up her stuff. 

“We had a blast, is there anything we can do to help you pack up.” Replied Anita

“No, I’m just about done. By the way Apoclypse I was thinking. Maybe you should make two pots of your chili for tomorrow the Festival will start at around 8:30 and you ran out pretty quickly tonight.”

Laughing he says, “You must be psychic yourself I was thinking that just before Anita and I went to enjoy the festival.”

“No I just know what people here are like. By the way do you have any place to stay for the night I don’t think there is a room left at the Pokémon center they usually get booked up the week before the festival?”  
“We were planning to just camp out under the stars tonight.” Apoclypse said.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea especially since Anita hurt her back; tell you what if you give me your recipe for that Chili you can use my spare room for tonight and tomorrow. I’ll even throw in a free breakfast.”

“Thank you very much ma’am, I accept your deal.”

The next day went a lot like the previous night, except Apoclypse and Anita took turns watching the Chili so they could each have fun at the games they didn’t get a chance to play the night before. At the closing ceremony for the festival Apoclypse asked Anita mind to mind, [so what kind of strategy do you think we should have for our battle tomorrow? Were against a mother son team and they know each other’s strengths and weaknesses. We don’t even know what kind of Pokémon they use.]

[I’ve been thinking about that all day and well. I have a GUESS at what kind of Pokémon that Bugsy uses, just look at the name of the badge we get for beating him. It’s called a Hive Badge. What lives in hives?  
Bugs of course, but you can’t really think that is what he would use. That’s a little too obvious a clue for a gym leader to give.]

[I know but think about it for a moment I have all ice type Pokémon with the exception of Snaps, you have ghost and dark types either way you cut it we have an edge against Bug types especially since Blackheart evolved he is a Ghost/Poison type so if Bugsy does use bugs poison type moves will be ineffective against him. Either way I think the real challenge will be his mother she knows about Chilly and Blackheart and is probably strategizing with Bugsy as we speak just like we are.]

[So what do you suggest?]

[I think we should start off with Darklight and Frost being a dark type we are covered if Shannon uses a psychic type expecting you to use Blackheart, and Frost will be more than a match for Bugsy if I am right about him being a bug trainer. If worse comes to worse we can always send in Blackheart and Chilly to do the job. Oh I wanted to give you something. I won these playing some of the games earlier. She said pulling out a pair of Black Glasses and a Spell Tag. The glasses increase the power of dark type moves and the spell tag pumps up ghosts.]

[that’s funny because I won two things for you too. I got you another Never Melt Ice to give to Frost and a Mystic Water pendent to give to Snaps which pumps water type moves.]

When the fireworks ended Anita and Apoclypse follow Shannon back to her house. Once inside she says, “Well we have a big day tomorrow do either of you need a change before we go to bed.”

Checking themselves they say, “No were good Miss Shannon.”

“Ok then. Good night I’ll see you two bright and early well go to the gym at around 9. Sleep tight.


	5. chapter 5

Chapter Five

“This battle for the Hive Badge will be held in a tag team format, representing the Azalea Town Gym, the Gym Leader Bugsy and Dr. Shannon, the challengers Apoclypse and Anita. The Challengers may use up to six Pokémon each while the gym leader and his partner are restricted to two each. Let the battle begin,” said the referee in a loud voice addressing the people who had come to watch this rare type of Gym Battle.

“Scyther time to take the stage,” Bugsy yelled.

“Gyarados I cast your rage upon thein foes,” proclaimed Shannon loudly

“Darklight strike terror into their hearts,” bellowed Apoclypse

“Frost lets show these people how to ‘chill’,” hollered Anita.

As the four Pokémon appeared out of their respective balls everyone in the arena started cheering loudly eager to see how the first round would turn out.

“Scyther X-Scissor on that Umbreon,” “Gyarados Dragon Rage on the Glaceon,” ordered Bugsy and Shannon

“Darklight use Dark Pulse on Gyarados,” “Frost use Ice Fang on Scyther,” Instructed Apoclypse and Anita

As the attacks were called out and the Pokémon closed in on their targets the crowd roared even louder. Scyther’s X-Scissor scored a direct hit on Darklight, at the same time Darklight’s Dark Pulse nails Gyarados right in the face causing it to flinch and Frost Clamped down on Scyther’s left arm/claw freezing the limb in a block of ice.

“Great job Frost one more time,” “Nice shot Darklight this time finish the job with Night Slash,” Anita and Apoclypse said happy that their first attacks were successful.

“Scyther good job now use Bug Buzz on the Glaceon,” “that’s ok Gyarados you’ll hit your target next time use dragon rush on that Umbreon.” 

As the attacks were launched the crowd gasped in shock and awe as the four Pokémon ended up knocking each other out.

“Gyarados, Scyther, Glaceon and Umbreon are unable to battle the first round is a tie.”

“Return,” yelled all four at the same time.

“You did great Frost have a nice rest,” “So did you Darklight rest well.”

“Nice work Scyther, enjoy a nice break,” “Good work Gyarados you’ve earned a special treat later.”

“Scizor take the stage,” “Raichu lets have a shockingly good time,” said Bugsy and Shannon.

“Blackheart make their nightmares come true,” “Chilly make winter come early,” said Apoclypse and Anita.

As the four Pokémon emerge the crowd becomes so loud in cheers that the trainers have to wait for the noise to die down so they can issue their commands.

“Scizor use Metal Claw on the Articuno,” “Raichu help him out with Thunder Bolt.”

“Blackheart use Hypnosis on Raichu,” “Chilly use Protect.”

As Raichu and Scizor launch their attacks Blackheart moves into position to catch Raichu’s eyes for hypnosis. As the Thunder Bolt bounces off the Protect field and Scizor returns to his trainer awaiting new orders being unable to hurt Chilly with protect up Blackheart successfully hypnotizes the Raichu.”

“If Raichu is unable to break out of hypnosis in three turns he will be judged unable to battle” called out the referee

“Good job Blackheart now use Curse on Scizor,” “Chilly use Ice Beam on the Raichu.”

“Snap out of it Raichu and use Thunder,” “Scizor use Metal Claw on Gengar.”

Blackheart pulls out a giant nail and drives it right into his face as Scizor slams his claw right through his midsection. Meanwhile Raichu is rocking back and forth on his feet continuing to sleep as it is hit full force by Chilly’s Ice Beam and falls over waking up. 

“One more time” cried out Anita and Bugsy. 

“Raichu Thunder on Gengar”

“Black Heart use Substitute.”

Scizor’s Metal Claw hit the little doll like decoy of Blackheart Breaking it and Raichu’s Thunder scores a direct hit on the severely weakened Blackheart knocking him out. At the same time Chilly’s Ice Beam hits Raichu full force knocking him out. Unfortunately for Bugsy the Curse that Blackheart had put on Scizor caused him to stop grabbing his thorax in severe pain.

“Blackheart and Raichu are unable to battle”

“Blackheart return and have a nice rest.”

“Raichu take a break”

“Anita, go ahead and finish this I’m out of Pokémon.”

“Right you can count on me. Chilly let’s finish off Scizor with Blizzard.”

“Shake it off Scizor you’re our last chance to win use Steel Wing.”

As Scizor gets close to Chilly he is hit full force with the brunt of the Blizzard that Chilly is causing by flapping her giant wings. For a second it seems like time is frozen then all of a sudden both Scizor and Chilly fall to the floor. Both Scizor and Chilly struggle to their feet and have a good old fashioned stare down then suddenly Scizor collapses to the floor a second time.

“Scizor is unable to battle. The Winner’s Apoclypse and Anita.” Announced the referee as the stadium literally exploded with cheers.

Walking over to Bugsy and Dr. Shannon Anita and Apoclypse extend their hands and Apoclypse says, “Thank you for the match, you’re really much stronger than we anticipated.”

“Don’t mention it, you two definitely earned these.” Bugsy said as he gave each of them a Hive Badge. 

“Don’t expect every gym leader to accept this kind of challenge, but I will say it was interesting I never would have imagined how difficult it is to team battle especially with this many people watching.” Dr. Shannon said. “Let’s go get your Pokémon healed at the Pokémon center and while we wait I’ll treat you to lunch for giving us such an entertaining battle.”

“Thank you Dr. Shannon we accept, but Apoclypse and I need to use the restroom first.” Anita said putting a small inflection on how she said restroom to let Dr. Shannon know what she and Apoclypse really needed.

“Ok, we’ll meet you at the Pokémon Center and get our guys healed up first.”

Minutes later Apoclypse is fastening the last tape on Anita’s diaper when she says mentally.

We really did an awesome job out there I wasn’t sure how it would work out but we seem to work together as a team real well. 

Yeah you said it I was really nervous when they tried to double team Chilly. If you hadn’t used Protect we might have lost the battle you had good timing on that.

So did you with having Blackheart use Hypnosis it gave Chilly time to score a critical hit with Ice Beam, too bad it didn’t freeze Raichu though. But hey the freezing chance is only 20% when holding a Never Melt Ice so I can’t complain. Ok your turn. She said pulling her skirt down to cover her diaper.

While changing Apoclypse Anita asks, so once we get to Golden rod city how do you want to choose who battles the gym leader first?

Well I was thinking we could just do rock paper scissors or flip a coin, but I heard they had a great arcade in the department store there. So if that’s true I say we pick one of the games and we each get one credit on it and whoever gets the highest score wins. Then the loser can go first at the next gym and we can just alternate from there.

That’s actually a great idea. There all done, now let’s go get our partners healed and meet up with Dr. Shannon and Bugsy for lunch, she said throwing away the soiled diapers.

A few minutes later in the Pokémon center after handing off their Pokémon to Nurse Joy Anita and Apoclypse join Dr. Shannon and Bugsy for a nice lunch and talk about the times when Dr. Shannon ran the gym.  
“So children what do you two plan to be when you finish your journeys?” Dr. Shannon asked.

“Well I was hoping that after I beat the Elite Four that I could challenge one of them for their spot as an Elite Four member. It would prove to the guys back home that just because you’re different it doesn’t mean that you can’t attain great power and respect.” Replied Apoclypse

“I was thinking of either doing the same thing as Apoclypse or becoming a gym leader myself or becoming a researcher like my daddy.” Anita said.

“Well you two certainly have the potential to do that. Especially if you keep working together like you did today.” Bugsy said sipping his tea.

Suddenly they hear the musical tone that signals that their Pokémon are healed and ready for pickup. Finishing their drinks the four stand up and walk over to Nurse Joy who is holding four trays that held their Pokeballs. “Here you go they are as good as new.” Nurse Joy said Smiling.

“Thank you ma’am” Anita and Apoclypse said politely

“Yes thank you Nurse Joy.” Bugsy and Dr. Shannon said in unison.

Turning to Dr. Shannon and Bugsy Apoclypse says, “well I guess it’s time for us to go we have a long way to go to get to Goldenrod city and we only have a day and a half to get there before Anita’s mom arrives at the train station.”

“Good bye children and be sure to stick to the path, Ilex Forest is dangerous if you leave the path.” 

“We will Dr. Shannon. Thank you again for letting us use your spare bedroom and for the great battle mommy will be so surprised when she hears all about it.”

“You’re welcome sweetie.”

Waving good bye to Bugsy and Dr. Shannon, Anita and Apoclypse walk into the Ilex Forest. A Few hours later while they were taking a small break to check their location on the map they see that they are ¾ of the way through the forest when Anita hears a rustling in the tree’s above her.

[Deciding to keep quiet so as not to alert whatever it was in the tree she says to Apoclypse mentally, do you hear that? There is something in the tree right above me.]

[Yeah I heard it too I can’t really see anything but I sense there is something there. Looking at Darklight he commands it using telepathy to sneak around the tree and to climb it quietly to spy on the thing up there. Moments later Darklight says to Apoclypse, I can see a rough outline in the branches in front of me do you want me to use Takedown to tackle it to the ground or Flash to startle it so we can all see it?  
I think Flash would be better I don’t want to actively attack anything without just cause.]

[Copy that] suddenly a flash of bright light illuminates the clearing from the top of the tree. The creature that had been spying on Anita and Apoclypse screeches in surprise and falls out of the tree landing on top of Anita’s head.

[It’s a Celebi; I thought they were just a myth.] Apoclypse said mind to mind with Anita.

Reaching up to grab the Celebi Anita says to it using her telepathy [Shh it’s ok little one were sorry we scared you please calm down. We promise not to hurt you we were just surprised that you were spying on us.  
In a childlike mental voice Celebi responds you didn’t have to have your Umbreon scare me like that I would have come down if you had asked nicely.]

[Were sorry we scared you. We were told that the forest is dangerous so we thought that you were something come to attack us.]

[No I was just curious. You can let me go now I won’t run off or fight.]

[So Celebi what are you doing in this forest anyway I thought you were just a myth or only went to places that where the forests were dying to rejuvenate them?] Apoclypse asked

[Well sometimes other Celebi and I come to this forest to visit the shrine to us here and to check on the condition of the forest. But lately I’ve become bored just being what amounts to a magical groundskeeper. So I decided to spy on any trainers that came through here to see if any were worthy of having me as a partner. So far you two are the only ones to notice I was spying on them. I think you might be worthy. I won’t allow you to catch me yet I need more proof so I will accompany you for a while and if you meet my criteria I’ll allow one of you to catch me.]

[We are honored that you consider us worth attention Celebi. Anita said, we plan to get to Goldenrod City by midnight so if you want to please join us, you can even ride on my head of you want.]

Setting off once again this time with Darklight in the lead so they can see the path the two come to the Exit of the forest in about an hour. Once they got there Celebi became invisible hiding her from the sight of anyone who would have taken a deep interest of her. By the time they got to the Pokémon center Nurse Joy was just about to close the shutters. Letting them in she says, “You two are pretty lucky getting here when you did. A minute later and you would have had to go back and camp by the forest. You must be Apoclypse and Anita, am I right?”

“How did you know that ma’am?” Anita asked.

“My cousin is the Nurse Joy of Azalea town. She called around noon saying you were on your way, when you didn’t show I started worrying that you might have gotten lost in the Ilex Forest. What happened?”  
“I’m not sure if you’ll believe us but when we stopped to check the map we heard something in the tree’s above us. I had Darklight here sneak around the back and climb the tree and use Flash to illuminate the area. It turned out a Celebi was spying on us and we had scared the daylights out of it so we decided to try and calm it down before we continued on.” Apoclypse said.  
“Oh I believe you. Come on Celebi show yourself I know you’re here somewhere.”

Knowing the jig was up Celebi appeared in front of Nurse Joy hanging its head. “I know you’re a wild Pokémon Celebi but you come here quite often to get healed. How many times have I told you not to scare people like that when they are in the forest at night?”

“Please don’t be mad at Celebi ma’am” said Anita, “She was only trying to see if we were worthy of catching a legendary Pokémon such as her. Plus she didn’t really scare us we just were a little surprised.” 

“Be that as it may Anita this Celebi is only a baby and babies need rules, since her kind don’t stay around once the baby is hatched they need someone to show them discipline if they decide to live around people. Celebi I’m not going to punish you but this needs to stop, you know full well that your ancestors made that forest and made it so that it was dangerous to those who travel through it at night.”  
Flying over to Nurse Joy Celebi rubs its head against her cheek in an apologetic gesture.

“Well children I guess you’re pretty tired let me show you to a room.”

Walking a short way down one of the halls Nurse Joy opens a door and says, “Here you go children. If you need anything during the night my room is right across the hall.”

“Good night Nurse Joy sorry we made you worry about us like that.” Apoclypse said

“It’s alright dear I just don’t like how dangerous that forest is at night.” At this Nurse Joy walks into the lobby to finish closing up and gets ready to go to bed herself.


	6. chapter 6

Chapter Six

After breakfast the next morning Apoclypse and Anita decide to go to the Goldenrod Department store to get some bigger backpacks and some supplies to keep their Pokémon healthy while on the road. The also decide to restock on their supply of diapers, seeing that there was a brand that neither of them had ever heard of that boasted being more absorbent than the brand they normally used they decided to buy one bag and split it, to give it a proper test, and a bag each of their regular brand. As they were about done shopping Anita’s Poketech starts ringing. Opening it up to answer it she sees her mom on the screen and says, “Hi mommy, how are you?”

“I’m alright dear I was calling to let you know I’ll be a little early getting to Goldenrod city I was able to finish things up faster than I thought.”

“How early will you be mommy?”

“Well I’m on the train now were about halfway there. That isn’t a problem is it?”

“No, Apoclypse and I are actually at the Goldenrod Department store right now. We were about to hit the arcade to settle a little bet we had. How long do you think it will be before you get here so we can meet you?”

“Oh you have a good hour and a half yet dear, go ahead and have some fun I’ll see you when I get there.”

“Ok mommy, see you soon.”

Walking into the arcade the two look around for a bit to find a good game for their bet on who gets to battle the Goldenrod City Gym Leader first. After about ten minutes they find a racing game which was between a basketball game and a whack a Diglet game. They decide that a best of three contest would be the best way to decide who gets first shot at the gym leader.

Starting with the Whack a Diglet they started furiously smacking the Diglet as fast as they can moving with a speed that was near super human when the timer ran out Apoclypse won with a score of 398 to365. As they sat on the motorcycle replicas for the racing game they choose their bikes for the game and agree to take on the medium level difficulty course. Six minutes later Anita beat Apoclypse coming in first while he was way back in fifth. When they got to the basketball game they flipped a coin using Anita’s coin flip AP on her Poketech to decide who would shoot first as the second players side was out of order. In the end the score ended up being 60 for Apoclypse and 62 for Anita. At the prize counter where they could redeem their tickets for the three games they played they saw nothing that they wanted so they gave all their tickets to the next kid in line and left for the train station. 

At the train station they see that the train isn’t due for another half an hour so they decide it was the perfect chance to get changed into some clean diapers. They quickly found the “family” bathroom with the baby changing station and checking to see that no one was around they both walk in. While Apoclypse was changing Anita she said to him mentally, [When mommy gets here don’t be surprised if she checks to see if either of us are dry, she is kind of strange in that way. She might even insist that we allow her to do this part for us. She did when I got back to Pallet Town after my first journey.]

[Sounds better than my mom, when I got back from my first journey she met me at the train station and said in a voice loud enough for just about everyone to here “Hello my baby boy, how is mommies’ widdle man? She then sniffed the air and continued at the same volume “Uh oh, smells like somebody made a messy in their diaper.”] I was so humiliated that I didn’t speak to her for a month.

[Well mommy won’t humiliate us like that she knows how to be discreet she might just do the back of the hand check or the diaper pinch while she gives us a hug, but she would never be so open about it.]

Putting the last tape in place Apoclypse strips off his pants and lays down on the floor so Anita could change him. He then asks [so you never said why she was coming here. Seems like a very big trip just to say hi.  
Well she is coming because my birthday is tomorrow; she wanted to take me out to dinner at the Goldenrod City’s four start restaurant.]

[Ok this is just plain freaky.]

[What do you mean?]

[I mean that maybe the fates wanted us to meet Anita.]

[Apoclypse your starting to creep me out what are you talking about.]

[Well… my birthday is tomorrow too.]

[NO WAY.]

[Yeah I turn 17 how old will you be?]

[Ok your right this is kind of freaky I turn 17 as well.]

Standing up to put his pants back on Apoclypse asks Anita, [Do you ever have dreams that later come true?]

[Very rarely, the last one I had was before I challenged Sabrina for her badge in the Kanto League. In my dream I beat her with only three attacks all from Chilly the next day when I challenged her I did exactly as I had done in my dream. ‘Was kind of creepy but fun at the same time why do you ask?]

[Well I didn’t say anything before but the night before I met you I had a dream that I would meet another psychic with hair like a ravens wing but instead of taking ghost or psychic types as her preferred Pokémon she used ice types and had an Articuno and a Glaceon as her two companions from her home town and she had a Totadile as her starter for the Jhoto league. And lo and behold I met you not twenty-four hours later. I have a gut feeling that we were meant to become friends and travel together. I mean look at how well we battled against Bugsy and his mom it was like we were completely synchronized, and were both psychics with telepathy and telekinesis, and we both have to wear diapers 24/7. It’s like were two sides of the same coin.]

[Apoclypse would you please stop you’re making me nervous?]

[Ok I just had to get that off my chest if you know what I mean.] Checking his own Poketech he says, [well the train should be getting here any minute lets go stand near the gate so your mom can see us.]

A few minutes later at the platform gate Anita’s mom comes up the stairs from the platform and Anita spotting her immediately says, “Mommy over here.”

Wrapping her daughter in a big hug, Anita’s mom pinches her bum discretely checking her diaper, as Anita knew would happen, she says, “Hello sweetie my you’ve grown since you left for Professor Elms.” Spotting Apoclypse standing nearby she adds, “and you must be Apoclypse come here and give me a hug.” Giving him a hug just as fierce as she gave her daughter she again does the diaper pinch to check and see if he was in need of a changing.

[I told you she would try and check us. Relax she won’t make a scene of it or do anything to publicly embarrass us.]

“Well what have you two been up to since I talked to you in Cherrygrove city?” She said walking with the two outside.

“Well when we got to Violet city he had already beaten the gym leader for a Zephyr badge and I refused to accept any information on the gym leader that would help me win, although I won pretty easily. Then we stopped at the Ruins of Alph where we solved one of the wall puzzles which opened a trap door under us and caused a bunch of unknown to come to life. We each caught about 6 and sent them to Professor Elm to study. When we got to Azalea Town we saw that they were setting up for their yearly festival to honor the Slowpoke and we couldn’t challenge the gym leader for two days because of it. But Dr. Shannon let us help her with her stand and let Apoclypse use one of her burners to give away a some of his Chili, it’s a very tasty dish, and we found out she was the gym leaders mother. Apoclypse here asked Bugsy, that’s the gym leader, if he would be willing to let us both challenge him in a tag team match so we could meet you here on time. He said he didn’t know if it was allowed but his mom stepped in and said that she knows it was permitted, it turns out she used to be the gym leader before him. And all he had to do was get a partner that was certified to battle on behalf of the gym so his mom offered to be his partner. It was an awesome battle mommy I wish that you could have seen it.” Stopping to catch her breath she remembers that with her telepathy she can show images of her experiences like a first person shot movie and says, “oh wait I just remembered I can just SHOW you the battle, but only if you say its ok I don’t like to force my gift on people unless absolutely necessary.”

“That’s ok sweetie you don’t have to show me, I’m just happy that you are having a good time over here. So you said you two had a bet going on when I called what was it if I may ask?”

“Oh it was nothing big since we obviously can’t challenge every gym leader to a tag match we decided that to make it fair for who gets to challenge which gym leader first in each city we would have a best of three contest at the arcade to see who would challenge the gym leader here first and then just alternate the rest of the gyms. That way we each get a fair chance to strategize for each gym leader by seeing what they got.”

“Well that was a very clever and mature way to handle a fairness issue, I’m proud you thought it up. So who won the contest to challenge this city’s gym leader?”

“I did mommy. Oh by the way guess what.”

“What dear?”

“Apoclypse’s birthday is tomorrow too and he is the same age as me, isn’t that weird?”

“Well I guess we’ll have one more at dinner then won’t we.” Anita’s mother said smiling down at the two.

“That’s alright ma’am you don’t have to bring me along.”

“Nonsense it’s no trouble at all and you are my daughter’s friend so think of it as being a guest at her party if you want. I always take her and one friend out to eat for her birthday.”

“Well if you insist I guess I can’t refuse. Thank you I would be honored to join you two for supper.”

“Mommy can I challenge the gym leader before we go to supper?”

“I don’t see why not. It would give me a chance to see how much the gym leaders strategies have changed since I was a little girl.”

At the Goldenrod city gym Anita says to the lady at the door, “Is the gym leader here I’ve come to challenge her for a badge.” 

“Of course she is here dear. Go right through that door and I’ll phone the gym leader in her office to let her know she has a challenger. You two can watch from the bleachers by going up those stairs and to the right.”

A few minutes later Anita is standing in the battle arena when a young girl with pink hair wearing a white shirt and short shorts comes walking down the ramp opposite her.

“Hello there, my name is Whitney, and I’m the gym leader of Goldenrod city. What is your name?” she said sweetly 

“My name is Anita, and I’m from Pallet Town.”

“Well I guess we should get started.” She said nodding to the Referee

“This is an official challenge for a Plain Badge from the Goldenrod city gym. The gym leader will be allowed two Pokémon, the challenger can use as many as she likes. There will be no time limit. Let the battle begin.” Said the referee

“Clefairy I choose you.”

“Snaps let’s go”

“Clefairy use pound.”

“Snaps use Ice fang.”

As Clefairy used its pound attack it hit Snaps right in the nose, who immediately bit Clefairy’s hand freezing the hand in a block of ice. 

“Clefairy back off and use Metronome.”

“Snaps finish off Clefairy with Crunch.”

As Snaps closed in on Clefairy who was waving its hands and starting to glow Anita yelled, “Snaps stop get away it’s about to use Explosion.” Unfortunately she said this too late and Clefairy’s Metronome caused it to use Explosion right as Snaps stopped to retreat catching it full force with the blast.

“Clefairy and Snaps are unable to battle this round is a tie.”

“Clefairy take a nice rest. Miltank front and center”

“Snaps you did great enjoy a long break. Chilly bring on the cold” 

When Chilly came out of her ball Whitney was so stunned that she barely managed to give the command for Miltank to use Body Slam.

“Chilly use Blizzard.”

As Miltank launched itself into the sky to try and slam into Chilly, Chilly started pumping her wings really hard emitting a bone chillingly cold wind flecked with snow. Unfortunately the Blizzard attack missed its target and Miltank was successful in slamming into Chilly causing her a decent amount of damage.

“Great job Miltank, do it again.”

“Chilly shake it off and use Ice Beam.”

This time as Miltank launched into the air Chilly took careful aim and waited until the last second to launch her Ice Beam catching Miltank full in the chest knocking her back and freezing her in a block of ice.  
“If Miltank is unable to break out of the ice by the time I count to ten she will be declared unable to battle.” Said the referee as Chilly circled above watching Miltank carefully.  
“Eight… nine… TEN, Miltank is unable to battle the victory goes to Anita and Chilly.”

Walking up to Whitney to shake her hand like a good sport Anita says, “Thank you for the battle. Here use this to help Miltank it’s some Ice Heal.”

“Thank you,” said Whitney sobbing a little, “and this is for you, a Plain Badge you’ve earned it.”

“Are you ok Whitney?”

“Yeah I’ll be fine, I don’t know why but every time I lose I cry. I know it seems silly but it’s just something that I do.”

“Oh well I’m sorry that you lost but you gave me a great battle. I hope you can give my friend just as much of a challenge when he challenges you tomorrow.”

“Don’t worry he will get a challenge every bit as good as the one I gave you, though I’ll have to use different Pokémon, since the two I used today won’t be ready before then.”

“What do you mean don’t you use the Pokémon center?”

“No I use natural medicine and remedies that I learned working on my family’s Miltank dairy. Granted it takes longer for the Pokémon to heal but they come back a little stronger than they were before.”

“Oh I see, well my mommy is waving at me to come over I got to go. My Birthday is tomorrow and she came all the way out here from Pallet town to Celebrate my birthday with me.”

“Well happy birthday and may you have many more. Go and enjoy your birthday I’ll be fine and don’t worry your friend will get my best tomorrow.”

“Thanks Whitney, take care.”

“You two dear.”

“Anita that was an excellent battle you really have improved since the Indigo tournament.” Anita’s mother said proudly.

“Yeah you really kicked butt today. I already know how I’m going to battle Whitney tomorrow” Said Apoclypse as they were walking to the restaurant.

“About that, she said that you won’t be facing the same Pokémon I fought today. She doesn’t use the Pokémon center but natural remedies that she learned on her family’s Miltank dairy.”

“Oh, well I have a good idea on how she battles anyway I’ll still have a leg up since she hasn’t ever seen me battle and I’ve seen her.”

“Bonjour madam how many in your party today?” said the host just inside the restaurant door in a very thick accent.

“Three adults,” Anita’s mother said with a smile on her face

“Very well, would you like zee smoking or non-smoking section today?”

“Non-smoking would be nice.”

“Very good madam, right zees way.” He said showing them to a table.

Sitting down at their table a waiter hands each of them a menu and asks, “May I get you somezing to drink while you look at zee menu?”

“I’ll have a glass of red wine.” Anita’s mother said.

“Mommy may I have a glass of wine too?” 

“No sweetie you’re too young for alcohol.” Turning to the waiter she said “what kind of soda do you serve here. “Ah we have all kinds and a variety of flavors madam might I suggest zee grape soda vith a pinch of lemon for your two companions it is our most popular drink for zee under 21’s.”

“That sounds lovely. Oh what’s wrong Apoclypse?”

“Umm can you change mine to orange soda with the lemon I’m allergic to grapes.”

“No problem young master one Orange soda vith lemon and one grape and a glass ov zee red vine for zee madam. I vill be right back vith zee drinks.” As the waiter walked off to get the drinks the three open their menu’s and look over the choices thoroughly. 

“Hmm I wonder what we should have, do you like duck Apoclypse?”

“Umm I don’t know I’ve never had it but I’m willing to try anything once.”

“Well tan my hide; you have to be the first kid I’ve ever met that was open to trying new foods.”

“My mom said the same thing when I came back from my first journey and told her about what I tried in some of the towns.”

“Well for the main dish I think we’ll have the Farfetch’d under glass. What would you two like for the appetizers?”

“Mommy can we get the butter roasted escargot.”

“Sure honey I love escargot I didn’t know you liked them.”

“Well I tried them once in Kanto when I was traveling. Sabrina took me out to lunch after our battle because she wanted to learn more about my powers.”

“What would you like Apoclypse?” Anita’s mom said

“I was wondering what Fois Gras is? Cause I was looking at this Pate des Fois Gras on crackers and despite not knowing what it is it sounds pretty good.”

“Oh, pate de fois gras is goose liver paste. It’s ok but kind of strange at the same time. If you want we can get that too.”

“Thank you ma’am,” Apoclypse said politely.

As the three ate they talked of what the two planned to do after Apoclypse beats Whitney for his Badge. When Anita’s mom paid the bill and they left Anita says, “Mommy I’m so happy you came to visit me. I have something for you and daddy can I give it to you before you leave in the morning?”

“Well I have some other business I have to take care of in town here dear and I wanted to see how Apoclypse here battles. But sure you can give them to me before I go. Where are you two staying by the way?”  
“Oh we were staying at the Pokémon Center. We have a room there until the day after tomorrow.”

Giving her daughter a pat on the bum (to check if she needed a change, which she did) she says, “Well it is getting late we might as well go to your room and you can give me the gifts before you go to bed.”  
Trying to hide her yawn Anita says, “But mommy I’m not even tired.”

“Of course you’re not dear but humor you mother would you.” She said smiling.

“Ok mommy if you say so.” Anita said opening the door to their room.

Shutting the door behind her Anita’s mom says, “Alright sweetie I know you need it just lay down on the bed and let me change you.”

“Mom I’ve been doing that myself for over three years I don’t need you to change me like a baby.”

“Anita Grace Fredrickson, I am your mother, and it’s my job to make sure you are taken care of. Now do as I say or do you want me to change you then give you a spanking in front of your friend?”  
Knowing that she would be in for it if she didn’t do as her mother said quickly, Anita says “Alright Mommy but you didn’t have to be so mean about it.”

Getting out the supplies needed from the shopping bag they had left there when they went to pick up her mom at the train station Anita lifts up her skirt and lays down on the bed. With the swiftness that comes from many years as a parent Anita’s mother changes her making sure the diaper is snug but not too tight and then she runs her fingers around the waist band and in the leg cuffs to check for possible leak spots and says, “There now was that so bad.” Turning to Apoclypse she says, “Alright mister your turn.”

Knowing she was not a woman to refuse just by the way she had talked to her daughter Apoclypse decides to just submit to getting changed and removes his pants after grabbing a diaper from his own bag. With the same rapidity and thoroughness she showed with Anita she changes Apoclypse. Throwing the soiled diapers into the garbage she says, “Now what was it you wanted to give me to give to your father honey?”  
“Oh, right I almost forgot, here I won these at the Slowpoke festival.” Digging into her bag she shows her mom two trinkets, “This one will help daddy on his research it’s a Scope Lens, for us it’s just a powerful spyglass but if a Pokémon holds it their critical hit rate skyrockets. This other one is for you I know your favorite color is blue and when I saw this I couldn’t pass it up it’s a Mystic Water pendent. True it’s useless as anything but jewelry for humans, but if you give it to a water Pokémon to hold it increases the power of their water attacks.

“It’s beautiful honey thank you. And your father will appreciate the Scope Lens he has been looking for a new one since his Graveler accidently broke his old one. Well I’ll let you two get to bed. I’ll see you two in the morning I’m going to go see if Nurse Joy has a room available for me to use.” Closing the door behind her Anita’s mom walks off towards the desk thinking, “My little baby is so grown up I can’t believe that she is doing so well and is only on her second gym battle journey. If she is going to continue traveling with Apoclypse I think I’m going to have to talk to her first, I don’t mind if she does or even if they become boyfriend/girlfriend but I want her to know that I’m ok with it so long as they be careful.” Biting her thumb she doesn’t realize that she got to the front desk and Nurse Joy is watching her with a quizzical look on her face. 

“Ma’am is there something I can help you with” Nurse Joy asked

“Oh sorry I was deep in thought. I was wondering if you had a room free.”

“Normally we only have rooms for trainers but I saw you walk in with Anita and Apoclypse are you the mother of one of them?”

“Yes I’m Anita’s mother. I came all the way from Pallet Town in the Kanto region to celebrate Anita’s birthday which is tomorrow but I forgot to book a room at the hotel.”

“Oh that’s alright I can bend the rules for a trainers parent. Your daughter is very sweet and oh so polite too it’s nice and refreshing to see such a polite trainer. Normally kids, those under 21, just take the Pokémon Centers and the Nurse Joys for granted and don’t even bother saying thank you after we restore their Pokémon to peak condition.”

“Well thank you for the compliment to my daughter.”

Showing her to a room a couple of doors down from Anita’s and Apoclypse’s room Nurse Joy asks, “If you don’t mind my asking what had you so thoughtful that you didn’t realize I was standing at the counter?”  
“Oh just the same thing any mother has on her mind when she sees her daughter traveling or hanging out with boys.”

Laughing Nurse Joy replies, “Oh you don’t have to worry about that the Nurse Joy in Azalea Town told me about them when she called they may be opposite genders and good friends but they are very Proper despite sharing a room.” Lowering her voice she says, “Just between us there is a hidden camera in each bedroom, don’t worry you have my word that the one in your room will be disabled, just to make sure the children don’t do anything wrong or naughty. The Nurse Joys in the Jhoto region are given full parental rights over any trainer that sleeps in their Pokémon Center and make sure that the kids don’t get up to mischief or any “adult” activities.”

“Well that is a load off my mind if you are able to can you tell the other Joy’s that I give my full permission for them to discipline my daughter in any way they deem necessary if she does anything she isn’t supposed to. Although I am going to talk to her before we go out tomorrow.”

“No Problem Ma’am it would be my pleasure is there anything you need before I go back to the desk?”

Covering a yawn Anita’s mom says, “No I’ll be fine thank you for letting me use the room Nurse Joy.”

“You’re welcome, good night.”

“Good night.” With that Anita’s mother closes the door and goes to bed.


	7. chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The next morning Anita woke suddenly, she had a feeling that her mother wanted to talk to her and decided to change her clothes and go to her mother’s room; she had seen her mother going into it during the night when she was getting a drink of water. Knocking lightly her mother said, “Come in Anita.”

Walking in and closing the door behind her Anita said, “I still can’t get over you knowing it’s me whenever I knock on your door.”

“I know honey. What’s on your mind, do you want me to change you?”

“No mommy, I just woke up suddenly with the feeling that you wanted to talk to me before we take care of our business today.”

“Well there was something I wanted to talk with you about. Come sit down.” She said patting a spot on the bed next to her.

Sitting down on the bed Anita asks, “So what did you want to talk to me about?”

“Honey I know we had a mother daughter talk about the birds and the bees a few years ago but I wanted to talk to you about it again.”

Blushing a deep red Anita says, “Mommy I already know all about that. Do we have to talk about it?”

“It won’t be a long talk dear just listen to what I have to say. I know you remember our talk last time so I know you know about boys and girls. What I wanted to say is that while you will always be my baby I know your becoming a woman, and a pretty one at that. Now while you may not have any feelings for him now you might develop feelings for Apoclypse later. I am ok with that. I’m even ok with the possibility that you may “act” on those feelings. What I’m not ok with is you becoming a mommy yourself yet. So I have something here for you.” Pulling out a box of condoms from the bedside drawer she says, “You know what these are from our last talk. I want you to promise me that if you decide to act on your feelings that you will make him wear one.” 

Blushing so hard that she feels she might pass out Anita says, “Mommy I don’t even see him in that kind of way he is just a friend who is a boy.”

“I know dear but I saw how much chemistry there was between you and I just want you to be prepared in case you DO develop those feelings for him. Now promise me sweetie…please.”

Knowing her mother only meant the best of intentions for her Anita takes the box and slides it into her pocket saying, “Ok mommy I promise.”

Feeling better Anita’s mom asked her, “Now that we got that out of the way what would my big girl like for her birthday gift.”

“I don’t really want anything mommy, but if you insist you can just surprise me after Apoclypse’s match today.”

“I guess I’ll just surprise you then. Don’t tell Apoclypse but I’m going to get him something too.”

“Ok mommy my lips are sealed.” She said right as she felt her diaper swell in the front. Her blush returning she says, “I guess I do need a change after all.”

“Ok honey, let’s go get you changed. Then we can get some breakfast.”

Ten minutes later after both Anita and Apoclypse had been changed and gotten dressed all three head to the dining room of the Pokémon Center to eat some breakfast. During their meal Apoclypse asks Anita’s mom many questions about her work as a researcher and that of her husband. Learning a lot from what she said he added to her own knowledge pool about some of the Pokémon that are rare sights in the Kanto/Jhoto region. Seeing that it was almost 10:30 they clean up their table and head right for the Gym so Apoclypse can challenge Whitney for a badge.

“Welcome back, I take it you’re challenging Whitney today.” The receptionist said looking at Apoclypse.”

“That’s right is she ready for a battle?”

“Yes, go ahead down the challenger’s hall. Ladies you can go ahead and sit in the spectators stand.”

“Apoclypse one moment I have a quick question for you?”

“Yes ma’am?”

“What is your favorite color? I know it’s an odd question before your battle but just humor this old lady.”

“You’re not old ma’am. But to answer your question my favorite color is Blood red, though in lieu of that any shade of red will do.”

“Thank you for the compliment and thanks for telling me. Good luck in your match we’ll be cheering for you.”

As they sat down in the bleacher’s Anita’s mom asks her to wait there while she makes a call. A couple minutes later she comes over to sit with her daughter who asks, “Who did you call mommy?” 

“It’s a surprise. All I’m saying is it has to do with yours and Apoclypse’s birthday gifts.”

Just then the referee stepped up to the edge of the arena and said, “Todays challenge for the Plain Badge will be a three on three match. The challenger is allowed to substitute his Pokémon while the gym leader may only switch in the event of a defeat. In the case a Pokémon becomes incapacitated by any means they will have to the count of ten to make a move or they will be declared unable to battle. There is no time limit.

“Oh shit. Three on three and I only have two Pokémon” Apoclypse thought to himself when, suddenly, a childlike voice said to Apoclypse telepathically, Don’t worry Apoclypse if you end up needing a third I will allow you to use me. I only know three moves but I can fight as good as anybody.

Celebi is that you?

Yup it’s me did you think I had left? I’m just invisible I’ve been watching you and Anita remember. I haven’t decided which of you will be my partner yet but I am willing to help you.  
Thank you Celebi I am honored that you will battle at my side should I need it.

“Is the challenger ready?”

“READY” yelled Apoclypse

“Gym Leader Whitney, are you ready?”

“I AM”

“Then let the battle commence.”

“Darklight show them the meaning of fear.”

“Ambipom take the stage.”

“Go Apoclypse you can do it.” Anita cheered as the Pokémon appeared on the battle field

“Ambipom use swift.”

“Darklight use Dark Pulse.”

As Ambipom struck Darklight with a flurry of yellow stars that appeared out of its tail Darklight shoots out a nova of black energy causing Ambipom to go flying. However due to its agile nature as a two tailed monkey Ambipom landed on its feet gracefully.

“Great job Ambipom I think you really hurt it there. Now use Double Hit.”

“Good shot with your attack Darklight hang in there you can win this one. Now use Crunch and make that monkey be just like a banana and split.”

“Oh come on Apoclypse did you really have to make a bad joke.” Anita yelled at him. He just looked at her and grinned.

Faster than anyone could see Darklight dashed over to Ambipom and clamped down on its head with crunch. Crying out in severe pain Ambipom missed its attack against Darklight who at Apoclypse’s urging kept the attack up. Within moments Ambipom falls over in a dead faint. Dashing back to Apoclypse Darklight grinned showing a little blood on his teeth.

“Ambipom is unable to battle Darklight wins.”

“Ambipom return, you did great out there have a good rest. Tauros front and center.”

As the Tauros came out Whitney taunted, “you have talent young Apoclypse but now you’ve made me mad. TAUROS GIGA IMPACT.”

“Darklight use Dark Pulse.”

Tauros charged in at a speed unheard of for his kind and slams into Darklight before he even had a chance to launch his counter attack sending him flying so hard into a wall that he lay motionless at the bottom of it.

“Darklight is unable to battle Tauros wins.”

“Darklight return, don’t worry buddy you did great. Blackheart show them what nightmares are made of.”

As Blackheart takes the field he starts spinning a large nail around his fingers grinning evilly at Tauros and Whitney. Suddenly Apoclypse taunts her saying, “What are you going to do now Whitney your Tauros is a normal type and only has normal type moves. Those are ineffective against ghost types. Blackheart use Curse.”

“Tauros you may be normal type but that don’t mean you don’t have an ace up your hoof use ZEN HEADBUTT”

As Darklight slams the nail into his face Tauros lowers his head which is glowing and charges right for Blackheart. Knowing that Tauros’s move could hurt him Blackheart did the unexpected and melted into the floor completely dodging the Zen Headbutt. Suddenly Tauros stops dead in his tracks roaring in pain as the curse takes effect on him.

“Nice dodge Blackheart now use Hypnosis.” 

“Tauros stand fast and use Payback.” Whitney screamed.

Tauros, angered at the pain the curse had caused him charged right for Blackheart right as the Ghost cast his hypnosis spell. While he did successfully put Tauros to sleep it didn’t happen fast enough to stop its attack and Blackheart took it full force sending him flying into the exact same spot that Darklight had hit. Slowly, very slowly Blackheart got back to his feet and walked over to Tauros as Apoclypse bellowed, “USE DREAM EATER.” Slowly at first but gaining speed with each movement Blackheart started phasing his hand into Tauros’s head pulling out strands of what looked like pinkish blue ribbons and started eating them, as he ate it became clear that he was restoring health with every strand he ate. Meanwhile the referee was counting down from 10 to see if Tauros would be able to get up and keep fighting.

“3…2…1…Tauros is unable to battle Blackheart is the winner”

“Tauros return. You did good old friend now enjoy your nap.” Starting to get upset Whitney yelled, “URSARING YOUR OUR LAST HOPE.”

“Hold your ground Blackheart I don’t like how she said that.

“Ursaring use Faint Attack.” Whitney commanded with a renewed zeal.

“Blackheart use Curse once again.” Apoclypse ordered.

Pulling the nail out of his face from the previous use of curse he immediately slams it back in in a different spot this time closer to his left eye. While the curse was being applied Ursaring shimmered out of view and came up behind Blackheart slashing him in the back. Both of the Pokémon scream in pain, Blackheart from the dark nature of Faint Attack and Ursaring from the pain of being cursed. With the combined pain of slamming the nail into his face and being struck from behind with a dark attack Blackheart faints although his curse continues to cause Ursaring pain. 

“Blackheart is unable to battle Ursaring is the winner.”

Celebi I really need your help she just knocked out Blackheart are you still willing to fight for me.

I am, all you need to do is call me out and I’ll appear next to you but for your commands just say do as you will and I will do everything I can to defeat that big fur ball.

Thank you.

“Blackheart return, you fought valiantly enjoy your rest. The time has come to unleash my trump card CELEBI I CALL FOR YOUR AID.”

Popping into view right next to Apoclypse Celebi dose a backflip in midair and gave a big raspberry to Ursaring further enraging the beast.

“Ursaring use Thrash.”

“Celebi do as you will.”

Roaring Ursaring launches itself at Celebi and starts flailing about wildly with its claws. Staying just a step ahead of Ursaring Celebi starts glowing as rocks from around the arena start to float up. Suddenly the rocks all fly toward Ursaring and slam into its back with such a velocity that it knocks him on his face. At the same time Celebi started to glow an orange color.

Up in the stands…

“Holy shit mommy did you see that. What was that move.”

“ANITA, watch your mouth. But yes I did see that I believe that was Celebi’s Ancient Power attack.”

“Sorry mommy.” Anita said sullenly.

Back on the arena floor…

“Great move Celebi Keep going, do as you will and win this fight.”

As Ursaring struggled to his feet Whitney said, “Ursaring show that pipsqueak who’s boss use Faint Attack.”

In a blind rage at all the damage he has taken both from Celebi’s attacks and the Curse that was placed on him by Blackheart he ignores Whitney and goes into a blind rage charging hither and yon (hi again breaking the 4th wall to say yes I just used old English.) around the ring flailing wildly. 

Staying as far from the enraged Ursaring as possible Celebi launches a giant tornado made of leaves at him knocking him down once again.

Up in the stands again…

“Mommy what the hell was that?”

“ANITA what did I just tell you, if you swear one more time I’m going to wash your mouth out with soap and give you a good spanking.”

“Sorry mommy.” Anita said sadly. “What I meant to say what was that move.”

“That’s better. I believe that move was called Leaf Storm. Some people consider it to be the ultimate grass type move; it hits for a lot of damage and has a chance to lower the targets special attack.”

Back on the arena floor…

Ursaring struggles to his feet once again roaring in pain and anger. It takes one step toward Celebi then falls back down fainting.

“Ursaring is unable to battle Celebi is the winner this match goes to the trainer Apoclypse.”

Walking over to Whitney Apoclypse extends his hand and says, “Thank you for the great battle. I’ll have to admit you gave me the toughest fight I’ve had in a long while.”

“I admit you are a good trainer Apoclypse, you did have the edge against most of the moves my Pokémon had when you sent out Blackheart. But at the same time you were at a disadvantage being that ghost type moves are ineffective against normal types too. But that was ingenious to have him learn hypnosis and Dream Eater. Here take this Plain badge you’ve earned it.”

Rejoining Anita and her mother in the main hall Anita hugs Apoclypse and says, “you did it I was so worried when Blackheart fainted did Celebi tell you to use her if you really needed it?”

Looking around to make sure nobody was listening he says, “Yeah I thought to myself oh shit…” 

“Apoclypse watch your mouth.” Anita’s mom scolded. 

“Sorry ma’am.” She said hurriedly. “Anyway I thought, that word, then I only have two Pokémon on me and Celebi whispered in my head that if it came down to it I could call on her.”

“Well you certainly fought a great battle. I’m surprised that you had to resort to Celebi, after you sent out Blackheart I was sure you had it in the bag. Well children I have a surprise waiting for you. Do you want to get lunch before or after I give it to you?

Hearing a loud grumbling from their stomachs Anita’s mom laughs and says, “Well I guess that answers the question.” 

Taking the children to a burger joint they each get a large cheeseburger with curly fries and a large soda each. Taking a sip from her soda Anita’s mom says, “So my baby and her new friend are nineteen today have you decided what you’re going to do to celebrate. I won’t be able to join you after I give you your surprise but I’m just curious about what you might do.”

“Well we were thinking of going back to the arcade and trying some of the other games they had we only played three yesterday and they had some really cool looking ones. Tomorrow we were going to head north to the National Park and try to win the Bug Catching contest I heard that they have just about every bug type in there including a Scyther and a Scizor. With Chilly or Frost as my partner for the contest it would make catching the bugs an easy task.” Anita said munching on her curly fries happily.

“Well I hope you have fun at the arcade and good luck with the contest.” Finishing her burger she adds, “So are you two ready for your surprise?” 

Gulping down the last of their sodas both Anita and Apoclypse say, “Yes please.”

Standing up to leave Anita’s mom gives both of them a pat on the bum to check of they needed a change and said, “Well before I give you your surprise we have to go back to the Pokémon Center.” Lowering her voice she says, “And we’ll get you two changed first too.”

As they reached their room Anita and Apoclypse quickly got their supplies out of their bags. Eager to get their surprise they were barely able to hold still while Anita’s mom changed them. “Ok let’s see here Anita and Apoclypse you both know what a traditional part of any child’s birthday is right?”

Glancing at each other they gulp and hold their hands over their bottoms. Seeing their reaction Anita’s mom grins wickedly and says, “Yup that’s right the Birthday spanking. If you really want this surprise I get to paddle both of you before you get to use them. I will let you see them first though because I know you will be less inclined to say no. Follow me you two.”

Walking out of the room she goes to the front desk and says to Nurse Joy, “Ok bring them around.” Grinning wickedly Nurse Joy comes around the counter pushing two brand new shiny RED bicycles.” 

Their jaws hitting the floor in shock the kids are unable to say anything for a good minute, finally Anita says, “Mommy, are you really giving us each a Bike for our birthdays?”

“Yes dear I am, if and only if, you take your birthday spankings like big kids.”

“As much as I hate getting spanked,” Apoclypse began, “I just can’t pass up the chance to have my very own bike. Umm is it possible for me to get some…” he looks around nervously and says in a voice so quiet that only Anita and her mother could hear , “Training wheels, I’ve never ridden a bike before and don’t know if I’ll have the balance for it right away.”

“Of course dear there is nothing to be ashamed of; a lot of people have never ridden a bike.” Anita’s mother said softly. “So who gets to go first?” She asked

Looking at each other the two psychically agree to use the coin flip AP on Anita’s Poketech and she lost so she had to go first. We’ll go back to your room so you don’t have to be embarrassed by this come on you two.”

Sitting on the stool in the bedroom Anita’s mom pulls a paddle out of her bag she says ok honey lift up your skirt, and drop the back of your diaper and we can get this over with quickly.

Lying across her mother’s lap Anita braces herself for the worst. Giving a firm but gentle slap with the paddle to her daughters bum she surprises a yelp from her. Thinking to herself that her daughter actually thought she was going to give her a punishment style spanking she laughs inside. “One, *whap* Two, *whap*three… *whap* 17” she says giving her daughter a total of seventeen swats she then gives her a soft pinch and says, “and a pinch to grow an inch.” Turning to Apoclypse she says, “Ok mister your turn.” Lowering his trousers and diaper he lays across her lap thinking hard to [Anita did it hurt as much as it looked?]

Rubbing her bottom she says, [[No she was actually really gentle but made them a firm swat. It stings but only because of the amount of swats there was. Believe me when she gives a punishment spanking it HURTS, that’s the only reason I yelped a first was because I was expecting one of her real spankings instead of what she did. Just don’t squirm or she might make a couple swats real.]

[Are you two finished? Said Anita’s mom in their minds?]

[You heard us mommy?]

[Of course I heard you where do you think you got your telepathy from. You father has a family history of telekinesis but he didn’t have that power. I won’t change how I spanked her for to the way I give you your swats but I will tell you both that it is Very rude to use your telepathy in front of others like you just did. It should only be used for either emergencies or when you’re unable to talk with your mouth or to talk with Pokémon. Don’t let me catch you two abusing your powers again or I will spank you “for real” as you so eloquently put it young lady.]

[I’m sorry mommy I won’t abuse my power again.]

[Me either ma’am.]

[GOOD now let’s get this over with so you two can go enjoy your birthday.]

“*whap* one, *whap* two*, *whap* three, *whap* four, *whap* five…*whap* 17. There now you two can go play with your new bikes Nurse Joy should have finished adding the training wheels to yours by now Apoclypse and remember that you need to wear your helmets when you ride. There is a bike chain with a key in it inside your helmets so you can lock them up when we go into a store."

“Thank you mommy this is the best birthday gift you could have given us. They will come in handy traveling from here to the other gyms.”

“I thought you would enjoy them, now Anita I know you won’t get there for a few weeks but when you get to Blackthorn city be sure to visit your grandparents they would be so upset if you got all the way there and didn’t even stop in to say hi.”

“Don’t worry mommy I was planning on stopping in to see them anyway.”

“Good girl now go on and enjoy the rest of your birthday. I’ll be leaving on the Train tonight after a business meeting I have in town here, come give me a hug and kiss. And give me a call when you get to grandmas. ”

Hugging her mother she says, “Ok mommy I’ll call when we get there.”

“One last thing sweetie, remember what I said this morning in my room. I mean it.”

Blushing a deep crimson Anita says in a soft voice, “Ok mommy.”

At this Anita’s mom goes to her room to change for her meeting while Anita helps Apoclypse learn how to ride his bike (while riding circles around him) and they go to the arcade to play a few more games, before going back to the Pokémon Center for their last night there to rest up for the Bug Catching competition in the morning.


	8. chapter 8

Chapter eight

Waking up early Anita and Apoclypse quickly change each other and get dressed. With a barely contained enthusiasm they get on their new bikes and ride north to the national park. When they reach the front gates they see hundreds of people waiting around for the contest to start. Suddenly they hear a voice over a PA system saying, “Those who wish to compete in the bug catching competition please report to the front desk to register. Repeat those who wish to compete in the bug catching competition please report to the front desk to register.”

After registering the one Pokémon they wished to use in the competition to help them capture their targets they make their way to the competitors waiting area to await the final instructions.

After about ten minutes a man wearing a referees outfit walks up to stand on a platform in front of the competitors and announces, “Competitors I would like to announce that in today’s competition in honor of the anniversary of the parks founding we are offering two Special prizes to the two competitors who catch the Pokémon who are wearing a golden ribbon that looks like this one.” he holds up a large golden ribbon about ten inches wide tied into a bow. “The prize will be announced only if the two Pokémon are caught. Furthermore, the grand prize today will be a large bag of evolution stones, ten of each type will be in the bag. Second place will receive a month’s worth of Pokémon food. Finally third place will receive a brand new pair of Running Shoes autographed by Lance the champion of the Elite Four. The contest will last two hours, at the end of that time anyone who has caught a bug and hasn’t brought it to a judge will have five minutes to bring their catch to a judge before they are disqualified. Lastly the bug you end up bringing to a judge will be yours to keep regardless of whether or not you win the competition.”

Turning to Apoclypse Anita says, “Did you hear that Apoclypse? If we take the top two slots we will be set for a long time. Do you want to split up or stick together and search as a team for the two best bugs out there?”

“It would be easier to find them if we worked together. But what are the odds that we will find the two ribbon wearing ones together?”

Looking around to make sure she won’t be overheard she says quietly, “Well there is ONE way we could ensure victory.”

Quickly changing the conversation to telepathy Apoclypse replies sternly,[ I can’t believe you just suggested that we use our powers to win. Do you know how much trouble we would be in if your mom found out we cheated to win the competition.]

Hearing his reply she winces and says, [I never thought about that. Yeah I guess you’re right. We could still team up and search like everyone else.]

[Ok but just so you know if you use your powers I will tell your mom.]

[Alright already I already said you were right.]

“LET THE BUG CATHCING CONTEST BEGIN.” yelled the head official.

Running as fast as they could Anita and Apoclypse quickly break off from the rest of the group and head deep into the wooded area of the park. After an hour of searching and finding nothing more than a couple of Beedrill and Butterfree’s the two were starting to get discouraged about the prospects when suddenly Anita hears a strange sound coming from the other side of the bushes in front of them.

Sticking to mind speech Anita says, [I know you said no powers but do you count talking to each other and our own Pokémon?]

[No why]

[Because I heard something strange from the other side of those bushes and didn’t want to scare it off]

Zor zor Scizor sciz Scizor.

[There it is again I think there are a couple of Scizor on the other side of that bush it sounds like two different Pokémon. ]

[Blackheart turn invisible and check it out.]

[Apoclypse Anita is right there are two Scizor over here and both are wearing golden ribbons around their neck. Also one is sky blue and the other is pure black except for the markings on its claws which are red.]

[Anita did you hear that we found the two golden ribbons. You mind if I capture the black one.]

[No I don’t mind I think it would go great with Blackheart and Darklight, and the blue one would go great with my team. Have Blackheart hypnotize them and I’ll have Chilly Freeze them in ice to make the capture easy.]

[You heard her Blackheart, use hypnotize on both of them.]

[Chilly use Blizzard at point blank range.]

Both Chilly and Blackheart attack at the exact same time catching the Scizor off guard. While the Black Scizor became frozen the Blue one was able to avoid being frozen but succumbed to the hypnosis and fell asleep instantly. At the same time Anita and Apoclypse throw their park balls at the incapacitated Scizor. After what seemed like an eternity the balls stop shaking confirming their captures.

[Yippee, we did it we did it I can’t believe our luck we have this contest in the bag now. Let’s hurry back to the judges and turn in our captures.] Anita said excitedly using her telepathy. 

[Calm down Anita you’re going to attract unwanted attention of anyone nearby if you don’t.]

[I’m sorry Apoclypse your right. Anita said looking a little embarrassed.]

An hour and later when the competition ended Anita and Apoclypse were eagerly awaiting the results to find out who had won the competition. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen we have decided on a winner and we would like to announce that both golden ribbon wearing Pokémon have been captured. In first place we have Anita who caught a Blue Scizor which was one of the Gold Ribbon possessors. In second place we have Apoclypse who caught a Black Scizor which was the other Golden ribbon holder. In third place we have Garry Oak who caught a powerful Scyther. As both gold ribbons have been caught we are proud to announce that the special prize is a Silver Wing and a Rainbow Wing. Will Anita, Apoclypse and Garry please come forward and claim your prizes.”

As they claimed their prizes Anita says, “Hi Gary, it’s been a long time how have you been?”

“Well if it isn’t little Anita the world’s biggest baby, I can’t believe your mommy let you come to Jhoto all alone.”

“Alright Garry that’s it I was trying to be civil. I tried my damnedest to be nice to you and all you ever did was make fun of me and treat me like crap, just because I have to wear diapers all the time. Well now it’s my turn I KNOW your secret and unless you want me to start making fun of you for it you better apologize to me.”

“Oh what are you going to do go cry to your mommy?”

“No I’ll do something worse, Mr. Pissy sheets.”

“WHAT DID YOU CALL ME.” He said angrily advancing on her in a menacing manner.

“You heard me Pissy sheets, and unless you want me to use my gift to teach you a lesson I suggest you back off and apologize.” Anita said through gritted teeth.

[Anita you know we’re not supposed to use our powers like that.]

[I don’t care Apoclypse he has been harassing me ever since I moved to Pallet town, he thinks that just because he is Professor Oak’s grandson he can do and say whatever the hell he wants. I took it for years because mommy was there and took care of it but he didn’t care he kept on harassing me. If he doesn’t apologize you better not interfere with me teaching him a lesson.]

[I understand that your mad Anita trust me, I had a bully too when I lived in Blackholm. If you insist on teaching him a lesson do so without your powers, beat him in a battle, if he keeps it up afterwards I promise not to interfere.]

[Fine I will battle him but if he says one more thing I’m going to make him sorry.]

“You punk, how the hell did you find out about that? Nobody knew except my family.”

“You know Garry I didn’t hear an apology I guess the only way to make you say it is with a battle. If I win you apologize if you win I tell you how I found out.”

“I’ll make you pay you little bitch, and then I’ll get revenge on the one who told you.”

Outside the park in a clearing Anita and Garry Square off when Garry says, “Well only fight using one Pokémon each.” 

“Fine by me you jerk I’ll teach you a lesson you’ll never forget.”

[Anita use me, this guy is a bully and I despise bullies. ]

“Shut up you little bitch and fight Pokeball go”

“Celebi I call for your aid”

As Celebi materialized in front of Anita Garry’s Machamp appeared out of his ball.

“Machamp use Fire Blast.”

“Celebi do as you will.”

As Machamp inhaled deeply preparing to breathe out the deadly flames of Fire Blast Celebi’s eyes glow briefly, then as Machamp exhales the powerful flames Celebi teleports behind him slamming him in the back with her Leaf Storm.

“Damn it Machamp you fool stop flourishing for your attacks and just do them, use Fire Blast again” yelled Garry obviously getting pissed.

“Great job Celebi. Keep doing as you will and show Gary just how powerful we are.”

This time round Machamp just shot the Fire Blast without doing a big inhale. Once again Celebi teleports out of harm’s way and slams Machamp in the back with Leaf Storm.

“Machamp return,” Garry said pissed off. “I’m out of her I don’t need this shit.”

“Garry you still owe me an apology; you forfeited the match and therefore lost.”

“I’ll never apologize to you.”

“That’s it I didn’t want to do this but you leave me no choice.” Anita said furious.

Using her psychic powers Anita rearranged the neural transmitters and receivers in Garry’s head causing him to become just as incontinent as her, and forget that he had even met her that day.  
[That’ll teach him a lesson. Now he is just as diaper dependent as me and will never make fun of people again for any reason for fear of being made fun of for HIS diapers.] Anita said to Apoclypse telepathically.

[I know I promised not to interfere and he deserves it but now I kind of feel bad for him. Oh well that will pass I only just met him and could tell he would have won the world’s biggest prick title if they had it.]

Leaving Garry alone to ponder his new situation, with a very big mess in his pants, Apoclypse and Anita set off for Ecruteak City. When the two stopped for a break they decided to let their Pokémon out to have a little fun with each other while the two relaxed against a tree in the shade.

“Apoclypse…” Anita began quietly not looking at him.

“Yes Anita?” he answered softly not wanting to scare her off from what she wanted to say, knowing it had to be important to her if she was being shy about it.

“I’m sorry I threatened you when Garry started on me. I was just so mad. I thought that maybe he would have grown up and started treating people nicer but when he started saying that stuff I just couldn’t contain my anger anymore. I’ve never lost my temper in my life like that and it kind of scares me that I did. I never would have done what I did to Garry otherwise. Do… do you forgive me?” she said trying to keep herself from crying.

“Anita I told you how I had a Bully too right. Well when I got back to my home town after my trip to all the gyms of Blackholm he started up on me even though he hadn’t seen me in over a year. I lost my temper so bad that I used my telekinetic powers without meaning too he ended up in the hospital with both of his legs broken in three places. Nobody knew what had happened but my mom suspected and when she confronted me about it I told her the truth. She beat me so bad I ended up in the hospital, to protect myself I used my powers to change her memory of why she had done it and she just ended up having to take anger management and do 600 hours of community service. After that I vowed never to use my powers in anger again. But sometimes it’s hard to keep my temper when I feel that way I run to someplace where there is nobody nearby and just let loose. I know why you did what you did to Gary, I don’t condone what you did but I know what it’s like to have our powers and to lose our tempers. So yes I forgive you.”

With a tear filled voice Anita says, “Thank you Apoclypse I don’t know what I would do if you hadn’t forgiven me.” 

Hugging Anita tightly he rubs her back shushing her until she calms down. Drying her eyes she asks, “How are you situated for your diaper? I’m kind of getting full and could use a change but if you don’t need one yet I can wait till we get to Ecruteak city.”

“I was about to ask you the same thing. Come on let’s get behind the tree and bushes and we can change each other.”

Laying Anita down on a blanket Apoclypse lifts up her Skirt and starts undoing the tapes on her diaper and says, “I bet by now that you have noticed that when you use your powers on a great scale, like you did to Garry, that it tends to make you completely void your bowels and bladder.”

“Yeah I noticed.” She said as he gently wiped her down and applied baby powder.

“Well I learned during my journey in Blackholm a few tricks that allowed me to use my powers on a grand scale but not have it completely void me, it was useful especially when I was on my last diaper and was miles from a town. If you want I can train you how to use your powers like that and to do things you haven’t been able to do before.” He said fastening the tapes on the clean diaper.

Standing up as Apoclypse was taking his pants off she said, “I would love to learn how to use my powers without doing a total void, but what do you mean by ‘things I haven’t been able to do before?’”

“Well there are loads of things you can use your telekinesis for; if you’re in a desert you can find a water source with it, if you get bitten by a poisonous animal you can use it to extract the poison before it can take effect on you, heck if you train your gift and get strong enough with it you can even use it to fly. You already know how to implant images into someone’s head with your telepathy, your offering to show your mom our tag team match proved that, and you already know how to speak mind to mind and read minds, but you can also create images that you can touch with it,” He said as she was wiping him down and applying the baby powder.

“Are you really that powerful Apoclypse?” she asked fastening the tapes on his diaper.

“Well I can almost do the solid images but the rest of the stuff yeah I can do them.” He said putting his pants back on. “Here see that berry at the very top of the tree?”

“Yeah”

“I’ll fly up there and get it for you.” He said slowly levitating to the treetop as he landed back on the ground next to her Anita says, “That was amazing but I can see that going that short distance really took it out of you. And I already know how to levitate a little bit.”

“True but that’s a lot farther than I could go two months ago like I said if you ‘train’ your gift it will get stronger, the stronger your gift gets the more you can do.”

“Ok, I accept, teach me what you know.” She said as they called their Pokémon back into their balls leaving out only Chilly and Darklight to walk/fly next to them as they continued onto Ecruteak City.

Once they got to Ecruteak City it was about 7:00 pm. so they decided to check into the Pokémon Center and put their stuff in their room and go eat supper. During their meal Apoclypse was very quiet thinking to himself. He was quiet so long that Anita getting nervous asked, “Apoclypse what’s wrong? You’re awfully quiet.”

“Hunh, oh sorry I was just trying to remember how my master taught me for the focusing exercise. Because as my master told me, ‘the first thing any psychic must learn before obtaining new skills is to focus their power and use their current skills to a higher degree of strength.’”

“Oh, I see. Do you think we can start training after dinner then?”

“Yes I think we can start tonight, just so you know I never trained anyone besides myself before so I will be taking things VERY slow with your training. Though if you show the progress I think you will you just might be able to surprise your grandparents when we get to Blackthorn city.”

Picking up their plates and cups they take them to the kitchen to wash them when Nurse Joy walks in and asks to speak to Anita privately in her office.

“Anita I know you are a psychic and a powerful one at that. I got word a little bit ago from one of the rangers at the National Park of you using your powers in anger, he said he knew of it because he was a powerful psychic as well, is what he said about you using your powers true?”

Knowing she would be in worse trouble if she lied she said, “Yes Nurse Joy it’s true, but I can explain.” She said quickly telling of how Garry had harassed her ever since she moved to Pallet town as a toddler and how he had done so again as they were collecting their prizes from the contest judges.

“I don’t condone his being a bully or deny that he deserved to be punished, but you know that you were just as wrong if not more wrong by using your powers on him in anger. I’m afraid I will have to punish you for it. And before you try and talk your way out of it you knew when you signed up for the Jhoto league that the Nurse Joys are given full parental rights over any trainer that is under the age of 21 that uses their facilities. And I was called by my cousin in Goldenrod City the night before last saying that your mother gave us her full support for any punishment we deem necessary.”

“I understand Nurse Joy; I behaved badly and deserve to be punished.”

“That’s very mature of you. Now come around my desk and pull up your skirt, pull down your diaper and lay across my lap you are getting a spanking.”

“How many swats ma’am.”

“For the scale of what you did wrong our punishment chart says that you get 20 swats with a paddle. Now come over here or I will add another five.”

Already crying Anita pulls down her diaper and hikes up her skirt and lays across Nurse Joys lap. Raising the paddle to shoulder height Nurse Joy delivers the first swat full swing. 

“… *WHAP*17, *WHAP*18, *WHAP*19, *WHAP* 20,” Nurse Joy said delivering the last four swats to a furiously sobbing Anita. Putting down the paddle Nurse Joy opens the bottom left drawer in her desk revealing different kinds of paddles and a large tube of post spanking ointment. Taking out the ointment she applies it to Anita’s very red buttocks saying, “You took your punishment well Anita, it killed me to have to spank you, believe me no adult likes spanking someone. Since you didn’t fight me at all during your spanking I’m giving you a soothing ointment that will take the sting out of your bottom and help it heal quicker. Since you already had supper your second half of the punishment is to go straight to bed. I’ll help you to your room and tuck you in but I don’t want to see you get out of your bed for any reason apart from needing to be changed, for the rest of the night. Do you understand young lady?” 

Sobbing slightly less than she had a moment ago due to the ointment already taking effect Anita says around her tears, “ye…yes…ma’am.” Pulling up Anita’s diaper Nurse Joy put an arm around her and leads her to her bed and tucks her in. Turning to Apoclypse who was laying on top of his blankets she says to him, “A word in my office if you please.” Getting off his bed Apoclypse follows Nurse Joy with his head hung low fearing he was about to get a similar punishment.

Shutting the door to her office as Apoclypse sat down she says, “You know why I talked to Anita and what happened, I thank you for not interfering. But now I have to ask you something. Why didn’t you try and stop her from doing what she did?”

Sighing deeply Apoclypse says, “Are you a psychic at all Nurse Joy?”

“No, but what does that have to do with why you didn’t try and stop her?”

“I’ll get to that. You must first give me your word that you will not do anything to me when I’m done talking. I have done nothing worth punishing.”

“Fine you have my word. Now why didn’t you stop her? You both knew it was wrong and she knew that if someone found out she was bound to be punished.”

Quickly Apoclypse relays the story he told Anita about his own bully finally he said, “I knew she had to learn on her own what it is like to see the dark side of our powers. Without experiencing both the good and evil side one cannot gain full control of any psychic gift. When we stopped for a break on the way here after what she did, she broke down and started crying. She was so horrified at what she had done. Unfortunately there is no way to cure Garry of what she did, psychic altering of the brain like she did can only be undone by a Psychic more powerful than the one who did the original altering, and I’m scarred to say it but I barely equal her in power and we are the two most powerful psychics in the world. I can say though that once I train her to control her powers on the same scale as me that she won’t lose her temper like she did again. I may barely equal her power level but I am more powerful in training and I am the only one that can help her learn the right way to use our gifts.”

“I understand Apoclypse, thank you for being honest with me. Do you know how I found out about her using her powers like she did?”

“I’m guessing that one of the park rangers is a psychic and felt what she did. That’s the only explanation.”

“Correct, he said that before the contest Anita tried to convince you to use your powers to “call” the Pokémon to you. Why did you talk her out of that then when you didn’t interfere with her and Garry?”

“Because I knew that she would change her mind when I told her that it was flat out cheating. And I told her that if she did I would call her mother. You might wonder why I didn’t use that threat when she was fighting with Garry. The Simple answer is I loathe bullies, they are the only thing in this world that really makes me lose my temper anymore and I kind of lost my mind when he started on her. I can’t explain it better than that.”

“Very well, you may go, and Apoclypse.”

“Yes Nurse Joy?”

“I wish you luck in training her, if her gift is as strong as you say then you’ll need it.”

“Thanks Nurse Joy.”

With that Apoclypse went back to their room and as he entered it he noticed that Anita was laying on her side, with her thumb in her mouth, sound asleep. Walking over to her he gives her a light kiss on the cheek and puts her stuffed Articuno under her arm. Crawling into his bed he falls asleep in minutes.


	9. chapter 9

Chapter nine

Apoclypse awoke suddenly at 4:00, coming out of a nightmare. Looking around he saw that Nurse Joy was at Anita’s bed changing the still sleeping girl into a fresh diaper. Deciding quickly to use his telepathy so as to not wake his friend he says, [um Nurse Joy, don’t be alarmed it’s me Apoclypse, I’m using my telepathy so we don’t wake Anita. You can respond just by thinking at me, I will hear your thoughts. But I wanted to ask a favor and a question.]

[Ok Apoclypse, what was your question] she thought applying more post spanking cream to Anita’s bottom.

[Well I was wondering what the Pokémon Centers rules are about candles in the rooms.]

[Each center has its own rules about them but in mine I don’t mind so long as you blow the candle out before you go to bed or before you leave the room why.]

[Well I have a hard time doing my focusing exercises without lit candles in front of me. And I was going to start Anita’s training when she woke up.]

[Oh that’s ok you can use up to four candles in a room here just be sure to be careful with them. So what was the favor you wanted?] She asked fastening the last tape on Anita’s diaper.

[Well I just had a nightmare and it caused me to soil my diaper worse than normal would you mind changing me too?]

[Not at all dear, can you do something for me after I finish.]

[If I am able, you will have my assistance.]

[Well I’ve been having trouble the last few weeks getting to sleep. I’ve tried everything I can think of to cure my insomnia do you think you could have your Gengar try his hypnosis on me to get me into a restful sleep but only deep enough so I can wake up at 8 to open the center?] She asked wiping him clean and applying powder to him.

[That wouldn’t be a problem, Blackheart you awake buddy?]

[Yes, I was listening to you guys I would be honored to help Nurse Joy.]

[Thanks buddy, just follow her to her room and use hypnosis when she is ready you can go out and roam until morning if you want to afterwards.]

[Thank you, I wanted to explore the burned tower here I don’t know why but I feel “drawn” to it.]

[Just be careful buddy] Apoclypse said as Nurse Joy Fastened the last tape.

As Nurse Joy left the room and went to bed Apoclypse slid off of his and dug out four candles from one of the side pockets of his backpack with a deep tray for each of them to sit in and a lighter to lite them with. Sitting in the open area of the room he lights each of the candles and spreads them out around him making a square with him as the focal point. Getting comfortable Apoclypse starts to meditate. 

Four hours later Anita wakes up and see’s Apoclypse sitting in the middle of four candles, that have burned very low, with his hands palm up on his knees with his forefinger and thumb lightly pressed together, in what appeared to her as a deep trance.

“Good morning Anita.” He said making her jump

“Apoclypse how long have you been sitting there like that; and more importantly why are you sitting there like that.”

“I was meditating, it’s a way to focus ones powers and gain better control over them. As for how long, I have been in trance since Nurse Joy changed us at 4. I asked her using my telepathy to keep from waking you if it was alright if I could burn candles in the room.”

“Oh, Wait Nurse Joy changed my diaper? But I didn’t feel her moving or touching me.”

“After what went down yesterday and your punishment you were so exhausted that an earthquake wouldn’t have woken you up.”

“Did you get punished too for not stopping me?” Anita asked sadly fearing he would hate her for getting a spanking for something she had done.

“Not in the sense that you are thinking, when we got to her office I told her everything but first I made her swear that she would do nothing to me as I had not done anything wrong myself.”

“So how did you get punished if she swore not to do anything?”

“My Karma was punished, for not stopping your actions I accumulated a massive load of bad Karma, and the only way to rid myself of that much negative karma is to teach you everything I know about our powers.”   
He said blowing out the candles which had burned so low he decided to throw them out when they had cooled enough to be put in the trash.

“Come let’s go eat breakfast then I’ll start your training. After lunch we will go to the gym and I’ll challenge the gym leader first so you can see his tactics.” Apoclypse said getting to his feet stiffly.

Upon entering the dining area of the center, Anita saw that there were only four people there; her, Apoclypse, Nurse Joy, and a cook. Grabbing a tray each they walked through the line getting some bacon, eggs, toast, a glass of Orange juice, and a glass of milk. They walked over to where Nurse Joy was sitting and Apoclypse asked, “May we join you Nurse Joy?”

“Please do, Apoclypse I want to thank you, your Gengar’s hypnosis attack worked wonders I haven’t felt this good in months.”

“You’re welcome Nurse Joy.”

“Umm…Nurse Joy…” Anita started quietly.

“Yes dear?”

“I… I just wanted to say…I’m sorry that I had behaved so badly yesterday forcing you to punish me. I promise never to use my gift in anger again.”

Standing up Nurse Joy steps over to Anita and wraps her in a warm hug saying, “I forgive you sweetie, and I know you won’t use your powers like that again. You are a good person and I know you are very remorseful about what you did.” 

Starting to cry Anita barely managed to say thank you. After Anita had her tears under control Nurse Joy let Anita go and sat back down to her breakfast.

“I take it you plan to Challenge Morty for a Fog badge, today?” she asked them.

“Well I am , Anita and I made a deal after we beat Bugsy and his mom in a tag team match for the Hive badge, that we would alternate who challenges first at each gym. Since she went first in Goldenrod I have to go first here.” Apoclypse said after drinking his milk in one go.

“Well I am obligated to tell you about Morty and what he uses.”

“I would prefer to find out when I get there Nurse Joy.”

“I know but it’s in my contract with the Gym that I HAVE to tell you, you see he is a very powerful trainer and almost every one of his challengers, even the ones who win, nearly lose a Pokémon from the sheer power of his. He is a Ghost type master, and unless you have some good tricks up your Gengar’s sleeve you’re going to be in a world of trouble.”

“What do you mean by ‘nearly lose’ Nurse Joy?” Anita asked scared

“The last three trainers who challenged him had a Pokémon nearly die. He doesn’t do it on purpose but accidents happen. If I were you I wouldn’t try challenging him for a while, I suggest that you go train and challenge the Olivine and Cianwood gym leaders first. That way if your Pokémon do lose to Morty they will be strong enough to not need ER care to save them.”

“I see what you mean Nurse Joy.” Apoclypse started, “If that’s the route you suggest then I thank you for your information and accept your plan, might I ask if it is possible for Anita and I to stay here for two more days in any case so that I may get her training started properly, I promise not to challenge Morty, though I would like to talk to a fellow Ghost master.”

“You may stay as long as you need but I’m afraid that just talking to Morty is impossible unless he is being challenged he spends all of his time in the burned tower investigating the ruins and he has put strict orders on the town that unless he personally vouches for someone nobody is allowed inside as the tower is very dangerous.” Nurse Joy said picking up her empty tray to take it to the kitchen to be cleaned.

Finishing their breakfast Apoclypse and Anita head back to their room. Getting four new candles, a sketch pad and some pencils with special erasers out of his bag Apoclypse replaces the burned out candles in the trays with the new ones. Showing Anita how to sit in the middle of the candles he lights them and begins their lesson.

After four hours of meditation practice Apoclypse says, “You are doing very well Anita, you can take a break from meditation I have something I want to show you.” 

Flipping his sketch pad to the first page he says, “When you get to my level of knowledge you will be able to see what I’m about to tell you for yourself without me having to draw it. This picture is what you looked like to my psychic eye; see these knots of lines bursting from you in every direction and how thick they are?”

“Yes what do they mean?”

“Basically they represent your power, the thickness is how much power you have, the thicker the more power, while the lengths and knots show how much control you have, the longer and more knots the less control. Now while you have a lot of Knots you still have quite a bit of control, if you didn’t you would have caused a lot of problems when you were a kid. Your parents did a good job teaching you control, but they were not prepared for the magnitude of your power and can’t have trained you as well as you deserved.”

“How can you be so knowledgeable about this, you’re the same age as me?”

“It’s a long story but to give you the quick of it, in Blackholm those born with a Psychic gift that become Pokémon trainers are paired with a powerful master psychic to train their gifts while on their journey, I was lucky and was given to the Most powerful psychic in the whole region. He taught me everything I know from the moment I chose my starter Pokémon.”

“Oh, so even though you’re my age you are a fully qualified psychic master?”

“Yes he is.” Came a voice from the doorway causing the two to jump out of shock.

“Can I help you?” Apoclypse asked regaining his composure.

“Actually I believe we can help each other. My name is Morty, and I felt your power when you were meditating this morning. So I decided to see who could hit my psychic radar so hard.”

“Hello Morty, my name is Apoclypse and this is Anita. You said we may be able to help each other? What is it that you could need from us?”

“Well to be blunt I need help in the burned tower there is a section that is completely blocked off by rubble and I’m not strong enough to move the stuff with my powers, if you were to assist me with the removal I could give you both a great reward. Plus I would give you an item my own master gave me to help my focus when I was first training my gift.”

“What could be behind the rubble that you would be so determined as to ask two strange psychics for help?”

“I get a “feeling” that a Pokémon may be trapped behind the rubble which isn’t possible because the fire that destroyed the tower took place centuries ago. But I know that something is back there.”

“Alright we will assist you. We will meet you there in half an hour there is something I need to take care of before we go.” Said Apoclypse feeling his diaper swelling rapidly

“Thank you I’ll see you there in half an hour.”

As Morty closed the door after him, Apoclypse gets a diaper, wipes and the baby powder out of his bag as Anita did the same.

Lying down on her bed Anita asks Apoclypse as he starts changing her, “Are you sure it’s a wise thing to assist Morty? You know I’m not as skilled as you yet and he said himself that he can’t move the rubble.”

Wiping her clean Apoclypse says, “Trust me Anita, I know what he meant by feeling something behind that rubble, I felt it when I was meditating this morning. Whatever it is, is scared and just wants to be free. Furthermore consider this as part of your training.”

Switching places with Apoclypse Anita says, “Ok, I trust you I just have a feeling in my gut that says we should be leery of Morty.”

“I know how you feel Anita I felt the same way about my master when I first started training my powers. What you are probably feeling is his psychic pressure. He was trying to feel out your power but I stopped him by covering you with my own aura.”

Applying the powder Anita asks, “Why did you hide me in your aura?”

“Frankly I don’t think it is wise to let others know how much power you really have until you have full control over it. Power at our level attracts many things, mostly those who wish to use our kind for nefarious purposes. Now let’s go meet Morty” Apoclypse said standing up to put his pants back on.

Half an hour later at the Burned Tower Morty takes Anita and Apoclypse inside telling the guard, “These two have my personal approval to enter this tower at any time from now on.”

“Yes sir. May I have your names Sir and Miss, so that I can add it to the list of approved people?”

“I’m Apoclypse and this is Anita.”

“Very good sir, please be careful inside as the floors are very treacherous.”

“Thank you we will.”

As the three went inside Apoclypse realizes that he hasn’t seen Blackheart all day and decided to ask, “Hey Morty you said you were in here when I was meditating this morning right?”

“Yes why?”

“Did you happen to come across a Gengar that seemed more intelligent than others?”

Thinking for a minute Morty replies, “Now that you mention it I did see a Strange Gengar near the rubble when I was investigating it. I’m guessing he is yours?” 

“Yeah, I let Nurse Joy use his Hypnosis attack so she could get a restful sleep for the first time in weeks, and gave him permission to wander around until dawn, normally I don’t mind when he is gone longer and forgets to check in but I was in deep meditation until Anita woke up and I had other things on my mind. Now I’m getting kind of worried I can’t even sense his presence.”

“We might find out why he has disappeared when we get the rubble out of the way. We’re almost there just down this ladder and another twenty feet farther.”

As they approached the rubble both Anita and Apoclypse stop dead. The Rainbow Wing which Anita was wearing and the Silver Wing that was around Apoclypse’s neck started glowing and pulsating.

“What the…” began Apoclypse as two objects started pulsating harder. Suddenly the rubble that they had come to move disappeared and Gengar lumbered over to Apoclypse showing that he was wounded as if he had been in heavy combat.

[Apoc... *cough cough* Apoclypse I’m sorry I didn’t return when I was supposed to…*cough*]

[Don’t talk old friend save your strength while I heal you. Anita, give me a hyper potion quick.] 

Digging in her bag Anita quickly finds the potions and gives Apoclypse the last hyper potion they had. Quickly spraying Blackhearts wounds with it Apoclypse says, [Careful old friend let the potion do its job, tell me how did you end up in this condition?]

[Well when I came here I saw him (Blackheart nods toward Morty) trying his best to move the rubble that was right here to no avail. I felt something in the tunnel there “calling” to me. I started down it and was transported to a different time. I was outside this tower and there were people fighting everywhere. During the battle in the town a wayward fire attack hit the tower and made it burst into flames. There were three Pokémon trapped inside and when I tried to help them I was badly wounded by the flames, and was unable to save the poor things. I spent hours there, hours upon hours until the battle actually ended. When the fire eventually stopped the three trapped inside had perished. Suddenly a giant bird with wings that looks like the one Anita wears appeared out of the sky and sowed an ashy powder over the tower and every Pokémon who had died in the town. If I had not seen it before my very eyes I would have said it impossible, the powder resurrected and healed the wounds of all who died. The bird turned to me and told me that I was to return to my own time. That he awaits the one who bears his symbol to arrive to show that man and Pokémon live together in peace. He said that there would be a second tower in my time and he waits atop it for the one who bears his symbol.]

[Thank you old friend please return to your ball and rest you deserve it.]

“Apoclypse I know of the tower of which Blackheart speaks it’s not too far from here. I think it best we go there now instead of exploring this tunnel we might get the answers we seek there. I think I know the name of the Pokémon he spoke of, the Rainbow Wing that Anita wears is a mystical pendent said to be tied to the legendary Ho-oh the Phoenix Pokémon.”

“Alright Morty lead the way. The sooner we get this solved the sooner we can relax.”

Carefully making their way out of the tower Morty shows them the way to the other tower. As they climbed a growing sense of unease fell upon the three. It got so bad that their Pokémon came out of the balls on their own and flat out refused to go any higher without a small break to get used to the pressure. 

“I understand that they are nervous and scared about what could be waiting at the top for us but I don’t get why we had to stop.” Morty said annoyed as Apoclypse got a bottle of soda out of his bag for him and Anita. 

“Consider it an act of kindness to the Pokémon Morty, they are not tools or weapons they are living creatures and have feelings just as acute as a humans. They deserve our respect and our friendship and we are honored that they look to us as friends.” Suddenly the pressure of unease lightened considerably, causing the Pokémon to look up to the top of the tower. At the urging of the Pokémon they resumed their climb. An hour later they were ¾ of the way to the top when the pressure came back threefold stronger than it was before. Feeling this new level of pressure brought Morty to his knees and caused Anita and Apoclypse to completely soak their diapers in fear seeing that Morty was rambling to himself in a trance like state they decided to go behind the pillar nearby and change.

“Apoclypse I’m really scared, why would the creature at the top of the tower be causing this much fear in us?” Anita said as Apoclypse removed her soaked diaper and cleaned her up.

“I know Anita, believe me I know. I’m pushing my powers to the limit trying to reduce the pressure of the fear it’s causing to the Pokémon I don’t have the strength to protect us from it as well.” He said as he fastened her diaper in place.

“You must be very powerful if you can protect them from this. Is there anything I can do at my level of power to ease your burden?” She asked removing his Diaper.

“You are a sweet girl but I can’t allow you to help. You don’t have the training to do what I am, I’m afraid that if you tried the strain of it would drive you insane. I think that the creature waiting for us at the top is using this pressure as a kind of test to see if we are worthy to see it.” He said as she finished taping the diaper up. Looking over at the Pokémon he sees how much the pressure is affecting them despite his efforts to reduce it. 

Walking over to them he says, “Guys I know your scared and under a lot of pressure. So I’m letting you choose, you can press on with us or you can go back down and wait at the bottom for us. I won’t judge you badly if you choose to go back down it would be unfair to force you to go on or judge you for going back. You are our friends and I never make my friends do things they are not willing to do.”

Looking at Apoclypse they all say that despite the pressure they will continue on with them. They feel the same way about their trainers and refuse to let them go into a possibly dangerous situation alone. Suddenly the pressure leaves completely and they all hear a telepathic voice say, [you have passed my tests and proved that Pokémon and man can live in peace and friendship. Worthy trainers come forth with your Pokémon and speak with me face to face. Morty you have once again failed my tests. Until you learn to treat ALL Pokémon as equals to humans you will never have the answers you seek from me. You may protect Pokémon in your town but you don’t do it because you see them as equals. You look at them like a king looks at his subjects, as things that need his protection and owe him loyalty for it. Leave my tower and don’t come back here until you have learned to treat everything as an equal.]

Suddenly Morty and his Pokémon disappear from the tower. Looking at each other Anita and Apoclypse just nod and move towards the stairs to continue the climb to the roof of the tower. When they arrive on the roof of the tower the two are greeted by a gigantic bird whose plumage resembles all the colors of the rainbow. 

[Hello children, I am Ho-oh, the Phoenix Pokémon and guardian of life. I have waited here for centuries for you to come. Apoclypse and Anita you show great love for your companions. You don’t treat them as living weapons but as equals and you care for their feelings. Apoclypse you bear the token wing of my brother Lugia the Sea Guardian. And so it is he you must seek out for your reward. Anita you bear my symbol and with your pure heart you have shown me that this world is not without hope for redemption. While there are those who seek Pokémon for nothing more than to gain power you seek them for love and friendship. I grant you a very special gift, one no mortal has ever been able to claim. I will permit you to become my partner, now come, use the empty ball at your waist and capture me. I will be your guardian and friend. With me at your side you shall ne’r need fear the darkness of evil again.]

“Ho-oh you honor me beyond words. I thank you for the gift of being your partner.” Anita said throwing a Pokeball at him.

Picking up the ball that now housed Ho-oh Anita attaches it to its holster on her skirts belt and with Apoclypse leaves the tower. When they reached the ground they saw Morty sitting with his back to the wall surrounded by his Pokémon crying. As they approach him he says, “Don’t come any closer. Ho-oh was right I am not worthy to be in his presence even if it is when he is in a ball.” Throwing a small case to them he says, “Here take these they are the Fog badges that you two would have undoubtedly won at my gym. I’m closing the gym for a time and going to re-evaluate the way I interact with Pokémon.” 

Looking up at Apoclypse he says with a tear stained face, “When you two defeat the Elite Four I request you return here. I may have something more for you by then.”

Seeing that Morty was serious about his closing the gym Apoclypse said, “Alright Morty, I promise to come back after we challenge the Elite Four.”

Leaving Morty to be alone as he clearly wished to be, Anita and Apoclypse return to the Pokémon Center to get some dinner. As they ate their dinner Anita asked Apoclypse with her telepathy to keep everyone who had shown up while they were gone from overhearing, [Apoclypse do you think I should call mommy and professor oak and tell them about this or should I keep it quiet for now.]

[I’m not sure Anita, I mean they would be extremely surprised to know that you were ‘chosen’ to be his partner but I think that if word gets out that you are partnered with one of the five guardians of Jhoto that you might be a magnet for trouble. I’m not saying that Ho-oh doesn’t have the power to stop any and all trouble that comes our way; I just think that it might be a better “thank you” to him if we didn’t spread it around.]

[Yeah you might be right, so are we going to resume my lessons after dinner?]

[If you feel up to it we can work on your meditation again. I am not comfortable teaching you more until you shorten the lines more and untangle many of those knots you have.]


	10. chapter 10

Chapter ten

“Very good Anita you have almost completely untangled all the knots in your energy lines. Two days ago, when we first started your training, you looked like a gold colored Tangela now your lines are almost completely reduced to a ball in your center. I think you are ready to learn a new technique.” Apoclypse said as they sat under a tree getting some training in and taking a break from their journey to Olivine city.

“Mommy always said I was a quick learner. Am I really ready to learn a new skill?”

“Yes but that can wait until we stop for the night.” He said getting up and dusting off his pants.

“Yeah I think the others are getting restless and want to move on as well.” Anita said seeing that the Pokémon weren’t playing but watching them intently.

As the two trainers resumed their journey Anita kept glancing at Apoclypse out of the corner of her eye, wondering what this strange feeling was that she felt towards her teacher and friend. Deciding it wasn’t worth thinking about at the moment she put the thought in the back of her head to contemplate at a later time not realizing that Apoclypse was doing the exact same thing. Upon entering route 39 the two started riding their bikes south when they heard someone yelling, “Hey Anita, Apoclypse over here.” Turning around they saw Whitney running full tilt at them wearing a pair of brown leather overalls and a straw hat.

“Hi Whitney, how are you doing?” Anita said smiling. 

“I’m doing alright I was taking a break from the gym to help my uncle on the Miltank ranch how have you two been?” 

“We can’t complain we won the bug catching competition. We caught a pair of very rare Scizor.” Apoclypse said

“Yeah I saw the results in the paper congratulations. I take it you stopped in Ecruteak City after that right. How did you do against Morty?”

Looking at Apoclypse Anita was about to ask if she should tell the truth when he said, “Well it’s a long story which we can’t really talk about but we got our badges in the end. He decided to close the gym and take a leave of absence from the gym for a while after we got the badges.”

“Well that is interesting; he has never taken a vacation since he took over as the gym leader there. I guess he finally decided to cash in his vacation time. Anyway I was going to ask if you two had seen a herd o’ Miltank out here. I was walking the fence line and saw that there was a section that was broke. Some of our Miltank have gotten out and I’m having a heck of a time roundin’ them up.”

“I’m afraid not Whitney but if you want we could help ya look for them.” Anita said

“Well thank ye I’m much appreciative of your offer.” Whitney said letting her real accent slip out. 

“Chilly take to the sky and scan the area for any Miltank not corralled up. Iceclaw go southeast and check for the Miltank there.”

“Bloodclaw you go with Iceclaw, the rest of us will search to the south west.”

As the Pokémon split up to do as their trainers commanded Whitney said, “Wow I reckon with the aerial support from Chilly up there and with your Scizor’s help well find the missing Miltank right quick.”

After about an hour of searching the Scizor returned saying that they searched all the way to Olivine and didn’t see a single Miltank. Suddenly Chilly came flying back at top speed. Using her telepathy Anita says, [Chilly what’s wrong?]

[I found the Miltank Anita they are about a mile and a half south of you trapped in a pit there is no way I can get them out.]

“Oh no, Whitney dose your uncle have a winch with a strong cable on it?”

“Yeah we use it to pull out stumps when we chop down trees why.”

“Chilly says that the Miltank are about a mile south of us in a deep pit she said she can’t get them out herself. I’ll go with her to make sure they are ok Apoclypse you go with Whitey to get the winch you can help her find me by our powers when you get close.” She said as Chilly landed next to her.

“Be careful Anita. If you see anything suspicious when you get there, wait for me to arrive before you investigate.” Apoclypse said as the strange feeling came back.

“I will Apoclypse.” She said as Chilly took off with Anita on her back.

“Come on Apoclypse lets hurry back to my uncle’s ranch, well get the truck and meet up with Anita before you can say ‘skin me alive and call me luggage.’”

Deciding not to make the bad joke that was on the tip of his tongue Apoclypse ran for all he was worth back to the ranch house.

[Chilly did you see anything weird apart from the Miltank being in a pit?]

[I didn’t see anything weird no, but I wasn’t really looking I saw them in the pit and came back as fast as I could.]

[Ok, can I ask you a question Chilly?]

[Is it something to do with the weird feelings you’ve been having?]

[How did you…never mind yes I was going to ask if you had any idea what they might be.]

[Well I might but I need to ask a few questions before I make a guess. Do you only feel strange when you look at Apoclypse or think about him?]

[Yes]

[Do you get the same feeling when you look at other humans?]

[No]

[When you get these feelings do you feel warm or clammy?]

[Yeah.]

Chuckling Chilly says, [Anita you sweet girl I believe that you are in love.]

[I can’t be.]

[Anita don’t be silly, you are exhibiting all the qualities of a person who is in love with someone. And let me just say that I’m happy you finally found someone you love apart from your parents and us Pokémon, and I approve that you fell in love with Apoclypse he is a perfect match for you. You don’t have to do anything with your feelings now just remember that they are there. You don’t even have to say anything to Apoclypse about it if you don’t want to yet. But I believe that if you wait too long you will end up regretting it.]

[I’ll think about it. Hey look there’s the pit. Anita said causing Chilly to descend in a spiral formation.]

Meanwhile back at the ranch house…

“Whitney can I ask ya a question?” Apoclypse asked as they hooked the winch back onto the truck, her uncle had taken it off to do maintenance on it the week before

“Shore thing hun what’s on your mind?”

“Well it’s kind of hard to explain but it’s about Anita. Lately when I talk to her, unless it’s as her mentor as a psychic, I feel strange. My breath sometimes comes short, my palms get sweaty, and my heart starts pounding in my chest until I feel like it’s gonna burst out. Is there something wrong with me?”

Laughing so hard she is reduced to tears she says, “Hun you aint got nuthin wrong with ya your just in love. All boys have them feelin’s sooner or later about a girl. ‘Sonly natural, ya don’t have ta act on your feelings just yet but if you wait too long to tell her ya might just end up regrettin it.”

“I don’t know if I should tell her or not Whitney I feel like it would be wrong for me to do so while I’m her teacher in the psychic arts ya know.”

“Hun you can still teach her and be in love. T’aint nuthin stopping you from luving her and being her teacher but you.” She said jumping into the driver’s seat and firing up the truck.

Getting into the passenger side Apoclypse says, “I guess you’re right, I won’t say anything yet but I’ll keep what you said in mind, thanks.”

“Don’t mention it pardner, now let’s catch up with that little filly and rescue my cattle.” She said putting the gas pedal to the floor.

Back at the pit…

[Please Miltank just calm down I’m a friend of Whitney’s she is on her way with something to help get you out of this pit. If you don’t calm down you will just end up hurting yourselves and us when we try to get you out.] Anita pleaded using her telepathy trying her best to calm the Miltank down to no avail.

[Oh Chilly I don’t know what’s wrong they just don’t seem to understand. It’s like they can’t help but stay enraged. Their thoughts are so jumbled I can’t get through to them.]

[Don’t worry Anita; Apoclypse and Whitney are just over the ridge they are almost here.]

[Good maybe he can get them to calm down.]

[Anita where exactly are you?]

[Apoclypse when you crest the hill I’m about a quarter mile into the field towards the tree line.]

[Alright I think I see you.] He said pointing the direction to Whitney

[Apoclypse I have to tell you; I can’t get the Miltank to calm down their thoughts are very jumbled and scattered it’s like nothing I’ve seen before they are in a total rage down in the pit.]

“Punch it Whitney Anita says the Miltank are in a rage and she can’t get through to them. I have a bad feeling about how she described their minds.”

“Were going as fast as this old gal can take us pardner well be there soon enough.”

Seeing Anita clearly Apoclypse tries to use his powers to get through to the Miltank. When he gets out of the truck and approaches the pit Apoclypse can see the Miltank are definitely in a total rage. Turning to Anita he says, “Ok Anita this will be tricky but were going to try a cooperative use of our powers I’m going to try and cloak them in my aura to calm them down then I want you to try and talk to them again. Are you ready?”

“Yes, let’s help the poor things.” She says sitting on the ground at the pits edge.

Telling Whitney what they were about to do Apoclypse sits down next to Anita and closes his eyes. After about ten minutes of work Anita is able to barely break through the Miltank’s confusion. Calming down enough to listen to Anita the Miltank realize that she is Whitney’s friend and that she is only trying to help them get out of the pit and back to the ranch. Without breaking his concentration Apoclypse signals Whitney to come over with the Winch cable and the harness. When she got close Apoclypse said, “Whitney I’m using every bit of power I got to keep them from going Berserk again but I don’t know how long I can hold the madness off be careful when you go down there to hook up the Miltank to the harness. If I say get out activate the winch and hold onto the cable.”

“Got it,” Whitney said slowly lowering herself into the massive pit to hook up the first Miltank to its harness.

Half an hour later Whitney is fastening the straps on the last Miltank when Apoclypse yells, “Whitney get out of there I’m losing my grip on that one.” Pressing the button to activate the winch Whitney is pulled out of the hole, right as the Miltank goes crazy and starts charging the walls using Headbutt. Looking around at the other Miltank Apoclypse is startled to see that they are perfectly calm. Turning to Anita he says exhaustedly, “Anita, check those Miltank we have already gotten out, tell me what their minds look like.”

Doing as he asked Anita reaches out to the Miltank and is startled by what she sees. “Apoclypse they are perfectly fine their thoughts are organized again and all they care about right now is grazing on the grass around us. Apoclypse look, your silver wing, it’s glowing again.”

“No you don’t think…could this be one of Lugia’s tests to see if I’m worthy to be his partner?” Apoclypse asked pensively.

“Might be, but the Miltank in the pit is still going crazy. What are we going to do? You’re too exhausted to put the calming aura on it again.” She asked holding a bottle of water to his mouth so he could drink.”

Looking at Anita he sees that she has barely used any of her strength in this endeavor and says, “I’ll guide you through the process but you’re going to have to project a calming field over it.”

“I can’t do that. Look at what it’s done to you.”

“Anita the reason I’m so exhausted is because I was holding it in place over twenty some Miltank at once. I burned up all my reserves doing this. You barely used anything sorting their thoughts out for them. Trust me you have more than enough power to do it. Now the first thing you have to do is go into that place inside you when you meditate, the calm place where everything just feels right. You know how to do that. When you get there I’ll guide you through the next step.”

Within minutes Anita had a calming aura placed on the Miltank and Apoclypse signaled Whitney to go ahead and finish attaching it to the winch so they could pull it out. When they got the Miltank unhooked from the harness Anita fell over, exhausted from the effort it took to keep the Miltank from going crazy. “I don’t know how you did it Apoclypse,” she said shaking, “I just don’t know how you did it. That took everything I had just to keep that one calm.”

“You did wonderfully magelet, you did wonderfully, this was a large test for you I admit but now that you know how to do it you will be able to do it quicker and use less power with practice.” Apoclypse said.

“What is that you called me?” she asked struggling to sit back up.

“Magelet, it means little mage/sorcerer, or mage/sorcerer in training, and in a way you are. Our powers would have been considered powerful magic a thousand years ago.”

“Oh, well it dose fit and it sounds pretty. If I’m a magelet what would that make you?”

“Well as I am your teacher I would be considered a mage or sorcerer. Do you think you can get the Miltank to follow Whitney’s truck back to the ranch without using too much of your power?”

“Yeah I think I can convince them to just walk with us, but just to be safe let’s use Frost, Darklight, Blood claw and Ice Claw as herdsmen.” 

“Good idea,” he said letting Darklight and Bloodclaw out of their balls as Anita let Frost and Iceclaw out.

Struggling to their feet Anita and Apoclypse get in the back of Whitney’s truck as she Finishes reeling in the winch, coming around to the side so she can see them she says, “I’d like ta thank ya proper like so I’m invitin y’all ta have dinner at my uncles ranch. Ya did a mighty days work and deserve a good home cooked meal for yer trouble, as do your Pokémon.”

“Thanks Whitney, we graciously accept.” Apoclypse said as he and Anita passed out against each other. Smiling Whitney thought “They shore do look cute together.”

Getting into the truck she drives slowly back to the ranch guiding the Miltank with her while Frost, Darklight, Iceclaw and Bloodclaw round up the random Miltank that tried to wander off.

“Wake up sleepy heads, were back at the ranch.” Whitney said gently shaking Anita and Apoclypse awake.

Stretching and yawning Anita and Apoclypse slowly get out of the truck and help Whitney corral the Miltank. As they got the last one into the barn they hear a voice say, “So Whitney I see ya got my Miltank back all safe like, who’s your friends here.”

“Hello uncle, this is Anita and Apoclypse they helped me loads rounding up the Miltank, turns out they had all fallen into a massive pit and were going crazy. Using their psychic gifts they were able to calm down the Miltank enough so I could hook ‘em up to the winch and pull them out. And their Pokémon acted like herdsman for them while we drove the Miltank back to the barn here.”

“’Sat right well I reckon you youngsters deserve a reward, come on inside and have some dinner, and ya can spend the night in Whitney’s room she has an extra bed in there.”

“Thank you very much sir.” Anita said blushing as her stomach gave a loud rumble.

As they all sat down at the dinner table Whitney’s uncle says, “So y’all are psychic hunh, must be pretty useful when y’all are travelin’ round training Pokémon. What kinda Gifts do ya got?”

Putting some mashed potatoes that Whitney had passed to him on his plate Apoclypse says, “Well we both have telepathic and telekinetic powers. I was trained by the most powerful psychic in the Blackholm region, which is where I’m from. I can do all sorts of things from speaking with Pokémon mind to mind to projecting fields of any kind of emotion, except love never figured out how to get that one down for my mental powers, and with my telekinesis I can fly short distances at the very most a mile total I’m still practicing that one. Anita wasn’t trained as well as she could have been when she was coming into her powers, so I’m teaching her everything I know.”

“Amazin’ simply amazin’, well I don’t doubt that whatever ya decide to do with yourselves after you finish your gym challenge you’ll be very good at’t” Whitney’s Aunt said passing the ham around.

[Did you have to tell them I’m not as well trained as you Apoclypse?]

[Yes Anita, it would have been very rude to lie and I can tell that Whitney’s Aunt has some sort of gift so no more telepathy while were eating it would be rude to our hosts.] Apoclypse said seeing Whitney’s aunt wink slightly and give a very small nod at him.

Once everyone had eaten their fill of the ham, mashed potatoes, peas, fried chicken, corn on the cob with real Miltank butter, yams and biscuits Whitney said, “Who wants some Ice Cream? I made it yesterday while you and Aunty were at the market uncle. I used the milk I had milked before y’all got up.”

“I reckon I got some room left for some of your Ice Cream Whitney.” Said her uncle

“Just one scoop for me sweetie” said her aunt

“I haven’t had fresh made Ice Cream in forever.” Anita and Apoclypse said at the same time.

After dinner Whitney showed Anita and Apoclypse to her room saying, “I still can’t believe you have that much power Apoclypse? How did you manage to keep twenty five Miltank calm while I got them out of the pit?”

“It wasn’t easy Whitney believe me” Opening his Psychic senses completely to see if anyone was listening to him he said, “Can you keep a secret?” 

“Shore I can but why.” 

“I’ll explain when we get into the room it’s a long story and I don’t want to be over heard by anyone or anything that could be listening.”

Quickly Apoclypse said to Anita telepathically, [I know it will be a little embarrassing for you if she finds out about our diapers but I trust her to keep quiet about them, besides she might think we are up to something if we ask to use the restroom at the exact same time, and I know that were both soaked. I’m going to tell her everything that’s happened since we left goldenrod, I’ll leave out you getting punished by Nurse Joy. I have a feeling she might be able to shed some light on the mystery of why my Silver Wing glowed right as I made her get out of the pit.]

As they entered Whitney’s room Apoclypse and Anita saw that Whitney definitely loved the color Pink. Whitney seeing she had left her closet open slightly quickly rushed over and closed it, but not before Apoclypse saw a bag of diapers peeking around the edge of the door. Thinking to himself “this might be easier than I thought getting her to understand about our need for diapers.” Apoclypse starts telling Whitney everything about their powers and everything that has happened since their battle.

When he gets to the part about his Silver Wing glowing at the pit she says, “I think Lugia may have used my Miltank to test you to see if you were worthy to be his partner. If memory serves me right, legend says that he awaits the person who bears his symbol at the lowest part of the caves in the Whirl Islands.” “Oh no, not again, not now.” She whispered to herself suddenly blushing a very deep red.

“Whitney what’s wrong.” Anita asked concerned.

“I…I…”

“You don’t have to say it Whitney when you rushed over to your closet when we walked in I saw what you were trying to hide peeking around the corner of the door.” Apoclypse said. “If you want we can take turns changing each other, I’ll change Anita, She can change you and you can do me. There is nothing to be ashamed about. If you want I can even wait in the hall while Anita changes you.”

“That’s ok you can stay, I just never got used to people finding out about my problem. It killed me when my aunt and uncle found out and they are the nicest people I know apart from you two.” She said trying not to cry

“Well we better get changed quickly we get up mighty early round here. Y’all don’t mind givin’ me a hand mendin that fence do ya? Shouldn’t take long maybe a hour.” she said getting a clean diaper and some powder, and a changing pad out of her closet.

As she put the changing pad on her bed she says, “So who goes first?”

“Well since it’s your room I say you go first” Apoclypse said turning his back to the girls.”

Taking off her bibs Whitney lays down on the mat. With swift precision Anita removes Whitney’s diaper and wipes her clean, and applies the powder thoroughly before fastening a clean diaper firmly into place. Quickly she runs her fingers around the waistband and leg holes checking for leak spots.

Standing up Whitney Puts on her night shirt as Apoclypse dose the same process for Anita, when he finished he removes his pants and lies down on the mat so Whitney can change him. Timidly she removes his very full diaper and wipes him down. When she got to the powder she accidently dropped the bottle onto his groin causing him to grunt in pain (albeit a small pain) and Anita to laugh.

“I’m so sorry Apoclypse, please don’t be mad.” She said panicking

“It’s ok Whitney it’s not the first time it has happened. At least you didn’t shake it hard when you lost your grip like my mom did when I was four.” He said bringing another burst of laughter from Anita, and causing Whitney to grin.

Picking up the bottle of powder she gets a firmer grip on it and shook some powder out spreading it over his bum and genitals. Lifting the front of the diaper between his legs she fastens the tapes and checks the leg holes and waist for leak spots. As she finished she throws the three soiled diapers into a large can inside her closet.

Standing up Apoclypse puts on his pajama bottoms on and asks, “Anita do you want the side of the bed next to the wall or the side with the nightstand?”

“It’s up to you I don’t mind sleeping on either side.”

“Alright you can have the side with the wall.” He said pulling back the blankets

Crawling into bed Anita says, “Good night Whitney.”

“G’nite Anita, G’nite Apoclypse.”

“Good night Whitney, see you in the morning.” Apoclypse said pulling the blanket over himself and Anita.


	11. chapter 11

Chapter eleven

“Apoclypse wake up, wake up Apoclypse. Please wake up.” Anita said as Apoclypse thrashed about in his sleep. “Whitney help me I can’t wake up Apoclypse.” 

“Clefairy use wakeup slap on Apoclypse” Whitney said throwing a Pokeball into the air.

As Clefairy materialized on top of Apoclypse it started slapping him about the face in rapid speed alternating its hands. After about a minute of this Apoclypse comes out of his nightmare and wakes up saying, “Ow, ok Clefairy Ow stop it you can stop now I’m awake.”

“Clefairy return.” Whitney said holding its ball in her hand.

“Apoclypse you had me so worried.” Anita said crying and hugging him “You were thrashing about wildly and we couldn’t get you to wake up.”

Shushing Anita and rubbing her back to calm her down he says, “I’m sorry I worried you. It’s alright I’m awake now and there’s nothing to be scarred of.”

“Ya had us right terrified you big idgit. What in tarnation were you dreamin bout that we couldna’ wake ye.”

“I…I don’t really know it’s all just a blur. Normally I can retain memories of my dreams and nightmares but I don’t know why this one is slipping away so fast. All I remember is that Anita and I were in the Whirl Island caves and we got separated. The last thing I remember is hearing her scream. That’s when your Clefairy was able to wake me up.” 

Looking around he said, “Blackheart where are you I know you’re out of your ball again?” 

To his surprise Blackheart actually came out of his ball and said, [did you call Apoclypse?]

“Wait if you were in your ball then you couldn’t have used nightmare on me. But then if you didn’t do it what caused my nightmare?”

[Perhaps that has something to do with it.] Blackheart said pointing to Apoclypse’s Silver Wing which was glowing again.

“Shit, don’t tell me Lugia was testing me again. Whitney, Anita is it ok if I leave for the Whirl Islands alone today. I want to put an end to his tests once and for all. And I couldn’t bear the guilt if anything were to happen to you.” He said looking Anita in the eye showing her the pain in his eyes.

“I don’t think Auntie and Uncle would mind if Anita stayed so long as she helped out.”

“Apoclypse…I…I can’t let you go alone it would kill me if you were to get hurt.” Anita said with a sadness he had never heard from anyone before.

“Anita do…do you feel the same way about me as I feel about you?”

“Yes, you big dope, I do. I know we’ve only known each other for a month but I’ve known something was up since mommy met us in Goldenrod city. The day you battled Whitney I woke up really early with a feeling that mommy wanted to talk to me. When I went to her room she gave me “the talk,” but she was talking like she KNEW we were going to fall in love, she always had a knack for seeing the future. I didn’t think anything of it but after we met “HIM” I started having this weird feeling when I looked at you.”

“Well if Anita insists on going with you I can’t stop her Apoclypse, but I do suggest that instead of going all gung-ho into Lugia’s lair ready to fight, that you instead go in with an attitude of courage and valor. Lugia’s proper title is the sea guardian and champion of valor. If he is testing you I don’t think he will allow you to get near if you go in with anger in your heart. Instead go in thinking how you would best use his powers.”

Looking at Anita he says, “Do you really insist on going with me into his lair? I won’t stop you but I would feel much better if you waited for me here. I love you and I don’t think I could live with myself if you came and got severely hurt.”

“It’s because I love you that I MUST go with you. I may not have all the powers you possess as a psychic but I have something that you don’t. I have HIM to protect me from any real danger.”

“Well I reckon that settles it. Now what d’ya say we get changed and go eat some breakfast before we go fix that fence. Y’all can go ahead and go to the Whirl Islands from there. I’ll even have a boat waitin’ for ya.” Whitney said getting her changing supplies out of the closet.

Feeling that he had totally filled his diaper in the front and back during his nightmare Apoclypse says, “I guess you got a point. Ladies first.”

An hour and forty-five minutes later Anita and Apoclypse are loading up Whitney’s truck with the busted fencing and the tools they had used to replace it when Apoclypse asked, “How long you think you’ll be at your uncles Whitney?”

“I reckon I’ll be headin back to the gym in a couple of days. Go ahead and get your badges in Olivine and Cianwood, then ya can come by and we’ll catch up at the gym.”

“Alright that sounds like a plan.” “Ready to go Anita?” he asked Anita

Getting on their bikes they ride off towards Olivine city.

At the beach of Olivine city…

Looking around Apoclypse says, “I wonder where the boat Whitney promised would be docked?” Spotting the docks Anita and Apoclypse head over to them. Seeing that there are several boats docked there they start walking along it looking at each boat.

“Oy, you kids hold up right there.” Came a voice from one of the boats.

Turning to see who was hailing them they see a mountain of a man wearing a 

Luchadore mask getting out of a large boat. “Would you two younglings happen to be Anita and Apoclypse.”

“We are, who might you be sir.” Anita said timidly.

“My name is Crasher Wake, I’m one of the gym leaders of the Sinnoh region and a good friend of Whitney’s. She called me not ten minutes ago to ask a favor, since I was here on vacation I told her I would be happy to help. She said she wanted me to get you past the whirlpools of the whirl islands. Since I was heading there to do some extreme training anyway I agreed to give you lot a lift” 

“You’re Crasher Wake, the greatest Luchadore of the past 20 years, and one of the most feared gym leaders in the world. I used to watch your wrestling matches when I was a little kid.” Apoclypse said in awe.  
“Well I didn’t think there were people out this far who still remember my wrestling days. It makes an old Luchadore’s heart feel warm. Now what do ya say we get you into the caves.” He said getting back onto his boat.

As soon as everyone was onboard and settled Crasher Wake guns the engine and heads for the Whirl Islands. As they speed along and bounce over small wakes in front of them Crasher Wake asks, “So do you know which cave you need to go into?”

“I don’t but I have a feeling that when we get close to the right one my Silver Wing will let us know.” Apoclypse yelled over the roar of the engine and the slap of waves on the side of the boat.

“So you’re after that one are ya? Well I’ve come across some information that might narrow down your search.” Changing course slightly Crasher Wake takes them close to a whirlpool. Fighting the current he throws a ball into the air yelling, “Poliwhirl use Whirlpool on the one before us to destroy it.”

As the whirlpool disappeared Wake puts the boat in gear and drives it into the shallows of the island on the far side, away from the whirlpool. “Alright you two it’s quite obvious to me that were in the right spot just from the way your Silver Wing is glowing so bright I’ll wait in the main chamber of this cave for two days after that you’re on your own. I’m sorry but it’s all I can spare I have to get back to Sinnoh soon to reopen the gym.”

“Thanks Crasher Wake. We owe you a great debt for getting us here.” Apoclypse said holding his hand out to the Giant.

“Ah go on with ya. I know that you won’t have an easy time getting to Lugia, so you better get moving.” He said shaking the offered hand.

As they head into the cave the two notice that the darkness in the cave is so thick that it’s nearly impossible to see the nose in front of their faces. “Darklight we could use a bit of help here use Flash.” Apoclypse said letting his team out of their balls. 

With his perfect night vision Darklight walks up to stand in front of the others and let out a blinding flash of light illuminating the entire cave. Suddenly a deep ponderous voice filled their minds, [So you have finally decided to come and find me. I know that the girl has passed my brothers tests and been allowed to be his partner now you will face my tests boy. If you have the courage and strength to pass my tests you will receive my power.]

Suddenly the two see another blinding flash of light. When their eyes adjust and they are able to see again they see that they are back at the Pokémon Center in Ecruteak City in Nurse Joy’s office staring into the face of a very pissed off Nurse Joy. “So despite the punishment you got last time you still decided to abuse your powers Anita” said Nurse Joy grabbing her by the arm. “This time I’ll make sure the lesson sticks.” Swiftly Nurse Joy rips Anita’s diaper down and bends her over her lap locking her legs in place. 

“Nurse Joy wait, Anita didn’t abuse her powers. I’ve been with her the whole time you can’t do this.”

“You be quiet young man I know what she did and how you helped her you’re getting the same punishment she is going to get, 40 swats and no post spanking ointment.” She said loudly over a frantic Anita who was already crying up a storm and struggling as hard as she could to no avail. 

“Wait I don’t know what it is that we supposedly did but if you insist on punishing us let me take the whole thing. I’ll take her 40 on top of my own.” Apoclypse said quickly before Nurse Joy could do anything. Suddenly there was another flash of light and Anita and Apoclypse are back in the cave.

Very Shakily Anita tries to pull up her diaper. Shaking so hard she can’t hold onto it she breaks down crying harder than ever. Walking over to Anita Apoclypse helps her pull up her diaper and hugs her tightly rubbing her back and shushing her until she is able to get herself under control.

Angrily Apoclypse yells with his mind. [HOW DARE YOU PICK ON ANITA, SHE HAS DONE NOTHING WRONG IF THESE TESTS ARE TO SEE IF I AM WORTHY LEAVE HER ALONE. WHAT YOU DID WAS INEXCUSEABLE.]

With the same calm contemplating voice that it had used earlier they hear, [come…come forward and face your next trial, follow the lights you now see in front of you and you will be led to the next challenge, if you pass this one you will have proven yourself worthy of my power.]

Holding Anita tightly Apoclypse asks, “Are you ok now love.”

Wiping her eyes Anita says around her hiccups from crying, “I.*hic*, I think so. Did.*hic*, did you call me love?”

“Yes I did. I love you with all my heart Anita, and if it is within my power I will keep you from coming to any harm.” He said kissing her on the forehead.

Slowly they start to follow the lights throughout the caves, when the lights lead them to a very narrow path that winds its way down a sheer cliff face. Turning to Anita Apoclypse says, “Do me a favor, let Ho-oh out of his ball and have him guard you. I don’t want Lugia to use you as a test against me again. Please stay here and have Ho-oh guard you.”

Seeing the pain in his eyes at the thought that she could be used in such a vile way again Anita grab’s Ho-oh’s ball and lets him out. Walking back a few yards Anita sets up a makeshift camp sight she lets out the rest of her Pokémon and brings out some cold meat and cheese to share with everyone.

Relieved that Anita agreed to wait, Apoclypse starts down the path following the lights. When he was again on level ground the lights disappeared and there was another bright flash. When his eyes cleared Apoclypse saw a gigantic birdlike creature floating in front of him.

[So you have passed three of my tests, when you helped the human known as Whitney rescue her Miltank from a pit my power created you showed that you have great power. When you were sleeping that night I sent you a powerful dream of what may happen in your future, despite the horrors that appeared in them you showed great courage in your attempt to thwart the villains who were trying to harm those you cared about and love. When you arrived I sent a powerful illusion bringing to life a fear that was in your sweethearts mind. You displayed a great amount of valor when you told the false Nurse Joy that you would take the whole punishment despite not knowing what would have caused her to punish you. Now your final test is here it is very simple and I promise that no harm will come to you or the girl above.] 

[You know you really pushed me near my limit when you made that test when we came into the caves. I’ve never felt so much anger before. Before you do the final test I must ask, Why did you attack her like that. You could have chosen just about anything to test me for valor. Why, WHY did you make that vision, that Nurse Joy drove Anita to the point of a total mental breakdown? She isn’t as trained as a psychic as I am and couldn’t tell that it was you testing me. I knew and was able to decide how to end the test quickly.]

[I know you knew I was testing you, I chose that vision because I had to know how you would react when your heart was filled with anger when the one you love most was in danger. I apologize for how much it affected her. Now for your final test I will ask you three questions and you must answer them with the utmost honesty. To assist the questions I’ll use mental images to get a better reaction, you will see them in your mind but you will not be harmed physically by what you see.]

[Fine, so what is your first question?]

Showing an image of a man dressed as a samurai standing over the mutilated body of a woman holding her baby, which was sporting an arrow in its back. In the background there are several huts on fire and a lone figure that was barely visible lurking in the shadows. Lugia asks, [Look upon this picture and tell me, what would you do were you the samurai?]

Holding back the anger and pain he felt overwhelming him at the sight of the picture Apoclypse replies, [Were I the samurai and I had come across this scene I would find the one responsible for such an atrocity and make him pay for it. Nobody has the right to burn down a village and slay its inhabitants. The only thing that has the right to decide who lives and who dies is the gods.] 

Removing the image Lugia displays another. This time it shows a small child, wearing very ratty looking clothes and looking woefully underfed, as the picture expanded it showed more children in the same condition some children are taller than the rest looking to be around their teens. In the background is a village on the edge of the woods but no adults are in sight. [Look at these children, what would you do were you to see this scene for real.]

[First I would talk with them, find how they came to be in such a condition. While they told me how they came this way I would take all the food I have cook it and dish it out so everyone gets fed. Then I would, with the help of my partners show the older children how to forage for edible fruit and fungi in the woods behind the village and how to hunt. I would also help them make more suitable clothing. I would spend time there helping to build up a food store so they could survive the coming winter. When there would be nothing more I could do I would leave promising to return at a later date to check on them.]

Removing the second image Lugia presents a third image. This image is the most real of the three. It shows Ecruteak city in the midst of the war that caused the burned tower to get its name. Men and Pokémon fight with weapons and their special abilities. Bodies are piled up everywhere and a wayward Fire Blast attack is shown to be the cause of the towers destruction.

[This image is that of what caused my brother and I to seclude ourselves from the world. Tell me, were you to be transported back in time in the midst of this battle what would you do?]

[I don’t know. I don’t think I have the power to do what I would want to. However I would try to use my psychic powers to force them to stop and look at what they have done. I would do everything I can to stop the carnage and get them to make peace. To me war is nothing more than the world’s biggest waste maker. It creates dead, soldiers leave their broken weapons on the battle field, houses are destroyed families are ripped apart. I despise war.]

Removing the image Lugia says, [very good. You are worthy of my power. You are right it is not the province of man to determine who should die, poverty can be cured by cooperation, and war is nothing but waste. Now use the Pokeball and capture me, immediately let me out of it and I will use my power to take us to your love and my brother then I will transport us to the entrance to rejoin the one known as Crasher Wake.]

As they materialized at the caves entrance they saw Crasher Wake getting into his boat. Running over to him Apoclypse yells, “Crasher, hey Crasher wait for us.” 

Turning around Crasher Wake sees Apoclypse and Anita running for all they were worth towards him accompanied by the two Guardians Ho-oh and Lugia. “Well, if it isn’t the mighty Apoclypse and his Lady Anita. I see that you have passed Lugia’s tests of valor and courage.” He said bowing to the two giant birds. “I was starting to get worried I was about to leave and you hadn’t come back. How did you get up here so quickly?”

“Lugia used his powers to teleport us to the entrance. You said you were about to leave, how long have we been in there?”

“Lad you’ve been gone for two days.”

“Two days? That’s impossible it only feels like we’ve been down there for maybe six hours.” Anita said shocked

[That would be because I removed you from time so I could properly test Apoclypse. Sometimes when I remove people from time they are unable to tell the actual amount of time that has passed when I reintegrate them to the time stream.]

“Yours is truly an awesome power Lugia.” Said Crasher Wake. Well children where would you like me to drop you off at I can take you back to Olivine or I can go to Cianwood either way I will have to say my good byes when you get off.”

“I think we should go to Cianwood I here they have a lovely beach resort we can take a few days to relax before we challenge the gym leader there.” Apoclypse said

“Alright well go to Cianwood then.” Crasher Wake said firing up the engine.

Returning to their balls Lugia says, [we shall stay out of sight until we are needed. Call upon our powers when you feel you are in danger. Battles for gym badges are not meant for the likes of us. One last thing. While we will not fight in gym battles you will end up needing us for gym purposes in about two years, do not ask what I mean at this time. You will understand when the time is right.]

Docking at Cianwood Crasher Wake says to Anita and Apoclypse, “It was a pleasure meeting two of Whitney’s friends. I can tell just by what you two did that you will have many years of happiness ahead of you.”

“It was our pleasure Crasher Wake, thanks for helping us out. Take care out there in Sinnoh, you never know someday we might end up challenging you for a badge.” Apoclypse said with a mischievous grin on his face.”

“I will, you two enjoy yourselves for a couple days. If you want you can mention my name at the hotel and get a discount on a room.”

“Thanks Crasher Wake.” Anita said bowing.

“Well I must be off. If you do find you way to my neck of the woods come on by and I’ll treat you to a barbeque that would blow your mind.”

“We’ll keep that in mind. So long Crasher Wake.”

“So long kids” with that Crasher Wake backs out of the docks and guns the motor when he gets turned around vanishing from sight within moments.

Walking over to the hotel, Anita and Apoclypse get ready to enjoy themselves for a nice relaxing break from their journey.


	12. chapter 12

Chapter twelve

“Alright Anita you can stop now.” Apoclypse said as he was conducting another lesson for her powers.

Releasing the calming aura she had placed over Iceclaw and Bloodclaw she says, “I thought it would be harder to do this on two Pokémon.”

[Anita the reason it seems so easy right now is because when I made those Miltank enrage it was not their rage you were fighting when you kept the last one in the pit calm. It was my power you were fighting, and every psychic gift gets stronger based on how hard a task is that it is used for.] Lugia said from inside its ball

“He’s right Anita, your power is a lot stronger than it was before we helped Whitney, if I had to guess I would say you probably doubled your strength holding that one Miltank, and by logic my strength with this particular power would have multiplied 25 fold as that’s how many I had held. But that’s irrelevant. I want you to try and hold that aura over Iceclaw, Bloodclaw, Darklight, Blackheart, Chilly, Snaps and Frost now. If you can hold it over them for six minutes we can stop for the day and go to the spa.”

“Alright.” She said letting out Chilly and Frost as Apoclypse let Blackheart and Darklight out. 

“Now place your calming aura over them. Good now here comes the hard part, guys I’m going to try and force you to get angry I’ll be doing things that you might find repugnant but just know that I don’t mean any of it. This is purely to train Anita ok.”

[Right we know it’s to help Anita.] All the Pokémon said in unison. Starting the timer on his Poketech Apoclypse started bearding the Pokémon, doing anything from insulting their looks to threats to actively slapping some in the face. He even resorted to your momma insults. 

When the timer on his Poketech buzzed he said, “Ok Anita that’s time. You did an excellent job keeping them calm through that. Bloodclaw, Darklight, and Blackheart if you wish you can all give me a good slap in the face since I slapped you.”

[That’s alright we knew you didn’t mean anything by it. Just warn us next time you try an exercise like this that you might get physical.] Said Bloodclaw

“Alright I promised that if you could hold it for six minutes I would treat you to the spa. But maybe we should change first.” He said feeling his diaper swelling rapidly.

Getting the supplies out of his bag he says to the watching Pokémon, “By the way since you helped with this exercise too, the spa trip includes a trip for you to the Pokémon spa in the hotel.” 

Lying down on the bed Anita asks, “Apoclypse I was thinking.”

“Yes?” he said unfastening the tapes

“Well I know the gym leader here by reputation and he is known for taking on any challenge that would be extremely difficult. What do you say we try and get him to have a tag team match with us for his badge?”   
“I was thinking about doing that either here or at the Final gym I know the gym leader in Olivine is a tough leader by reputation but she is also very traditional I don’t think she would accept a tag match.” He said wiping her clean and sliding the soiled diaper out from under her. 

Sliding a clean diaper under her and applying some powder he asks, “Do you know what type of Pokémon he supposedly uses?”

“I can’t say for sure but the rumor I heard is he is a big into fighting types.” She said as he finished taping up the diaper.”

Dropping his pants he lies down on the bed and says, “Hmm fighting types, well they have a lot of weaknesses. But if it is true that he is a fighting type master then he would know of the weakness’s and train his team to compensate for them.”

Sliding the soiled diaper out from under Apoclypse Anita says, “I know. While in theory we have a superb advantage over a fighting type what with having ice, and ghost types, granted ice types are not a true weakness to fighting types they do however seem to cause Frozen effect a lot easier than they do to other types.”

“I’ve noticed that too, well after our massage we can see if we can get a meeting with the gym leader to ask if he is willing to take on a tag team challenge for the badges. You don’t happen to know his name do you?” he said as she was applying the powder.

Fastening the tapes Anita says, “I think it’s Chuck.”

“Ok this might be just a coincidence but I have an Uncle named Chuck who loved fighting type Pokémon. Mom said that when he left the Blackholm region to train overseas Grandma and Grandpa pretty much told him never to come back. They didn’t like their only son going off to be a Pokémon trainer. She said she used to get letters from him all the time and some of them were from the Jhoto region.” He said putting his pants back on.

“You don’t think that the gym leader might be your uncle, do you?” Anita asked returning her Pokémon to their balls.

“I don’t know. We will find out when we talk to him.” He said returning his group to their balls. “We’ll forget about it for now. Let’s go drop our Pokémon off at the Salon for them so we can go get pampered at the human one.

Down in the Salon of the hotel…

“OOOh, that’s the spot. Nice work Machoke.” Anita groaned as Machoke used Karate Chop softly along her back.

“A little higher please Hitmonchan.” Apoclypse said as Hitmonchan used Comet punch gently on his back.

“You youngins seem to be really into that massage.” Came a deep voice from the doorway.

Turning his head to see who was talking Apoclypse said, “Yeah it’s the first Massage I’ve had in three years.”

“Welcome back Master Chuck, would you like the usual today?” asked the Masseuse attendant. 

“That was the plan, thanks.” Said Chuck laying down on the table to Apoclypse’s left.

“Please forgive my forwardness but you wouldn’t happen to be the gym leader would you?” Apoclypse asked 

“Aye I would, I take it you and the young lady, are here to challenge me for a badge.”

“Well we were but we didn’t plan on doing that for a few days we were going to go to your gym to see if we could have a talk with you first.” Apoclypse said bluntly

“HAH, I do appreciate boldness, if you want you can ask the questions you wanted while we are here getting a good massage.”

“Thank you, the first thing I wanted to ask was, we heard a rumor that you like to take on any type of challenge that could improve your skills is that true?”

“Well depending on the situation yeah I like a nice hard challenge.”

“Well if that’s the case we were wondering if you would be willing to take a challenge of a tag team match for a badge for each of us.”

“Hmm I haven’t taken on a tag team in a few years might be interesting, sure I’ll take that challenge. What else did you want to ask?”

“Well, I know this might sound weird but did you ever live in the Blackholm region?”

Tensing up at this question Chuck gets a swat on the head by the Machamp who was massaging him. Relaxing again he asks, “Why would you ask that?”

“Well, you see, I’m from the Blackholm region and I have an uncle named Chuck that moved away shortly after finishing his gym challenge there. Mom said he was a great trainer and that she used to get letters from him all the time while he was traveling Jhoto, but when my Grandparents said he should never come back the letters stopped. I heard the rumor that you were a Fighting type master and by the way mom described you I thought it might be too much to be a coincidence.”

Looking at Apoclypse hard Chuck asks, “Tell me young man what is your name your full name.”

“My name is too long but my first and surname is James Slagdrinker. However my mother’s surname is Blackfist.”

“Machamp stop for a moment.” Chuck said sitting up. “Did you just say your mother’s name was Blackfist? Tell me her first name isn’t Belladonna.”

“It is.”

“OK hold the phone.” Chuck said walking over to Apoclypse and getting on eye level he stares him right in the face studying him close. Suddenly Chuck leaps backwards saying, “no way, I just can’t believe it.” “Boy dose your mother have video phone? If so call her on that and let me see her face.” He said pointing to Apoclypse’s Poketech.

A few moments later Apoclypse’s mom picks up the phone saying, “hello, oh hi there James my baby boy, how are you?” “I’m alright momma I just called to talk and to answer a question for someone who you might know. Remember how you told me all those stories about your brother Chuck?”

“Yes, I miss him so much.” 

“Well momma I think I ran into him. He wanted me to call you and see your face.”

Passing the Poketech over to Chuck so he can see Belladonna clearly, Chuck nearly drops it seeing the woman saying, “Belly is that you?”

“OH MY GOD, CHUCK IT CAN’T BE. You’re the only person who ever called me Belly.” Belladonna screamed

“Belly I’m sorry I haven’t written in years but after what mom and dad said I was so angry and decided that it might have been best to cut myself off from everyone in Blackholm. I can’t talk long I have to get back to the gym, I’m the gym leader in this town, and take care of a few things. Would it be alright if I called later and we could catch up then?”

“Chuck I’m so glad to hear your voice after all these years of course you can call later. Could you pass James his Poketech back I need to talk to him for a moment before I go?”

Passing the Poketech back Apoclypse puts in the headset so he can talk to his mother somewhat privately. When he hung up Chuck said, “Nephew I have so much to talk with you about. Tell you what come by the gym tomorrow with your friend and we can have a nice chat over some lunch.”

“Thank you uncle we will.” Apoclypse said as he and Anita got up.

Walking to the Pokémon Salon to pick up their partners Anita asks, “Are you ok Apoclypse? It must be hard seeing you uncle for the first time.”

“Don’t worry about it Anita I’ll be fine I just need to think for a bit. What would you like to do now, it’s almost dinner time do you want to go eat first or go shopping.”

“I’m not really hungry yet let’s go shopping we need more diapers and wipes, and we need more Potions for healing our guys up when were on the road.”

Thirty minutes later as Anita and Apoclypse were walking out of the store with their bags they were debating where to go have dinner at when they heard someone yelling to Anita, “Anita hey Anita over here.” The boy said waving his arm over his head. He was wearing green fingerless gloves a blue and white vest over a black shirt jeans and a red and white baseball cap with a green L like symbol on the front, walking beside him was a Pikachu. 

“Hi Ash, how are you doing?” Anita said

“I’m doing ok, I just got done challenging the gym leader, and he was really strong. So how is your Jhoto challenge going?”

“We have four badges and were going to be challenging Uncle Chuck in a tag team match for our fifth in two days.” Apoclypse said 

“Whoa, Chuck is your uncle?” Ash asked shocked.

“Yeah but we only just met today. It’s a long story that I don’t really want to get into right now. If you want come on by the gym in a couple days and you can watch our battle.” 

“Thanks I just might do that the boat that travels between here and Olivine won’t be back until then so I have a couple of days to just relax. Well I got to go get my team healed where are you guys staying?” 

“We’re going to camp out on the beach tonight and enjoy the stars and salty sea air.” Anita lied staring at Apoclypse mentally telling him, [don’t say anything. I’ll explain later.]

“Oh well I guess I’ll see you when you challenge Chuck for a pair of storm badges.” Ash said walking off towards the Pokémon Center.

Walking back to their room Apoclypse asks with telepathy to keep other people from hearing. [So you going to explain why you outright lied to that boy, he seemed nice to me.]

[You remember how bad Garry was on the annoying factor, just by his being a real prick?]

[Yeah. What about it.]

[Ash is just as bad on the annoying factor but not because he is a prick. Don’t get me wrong I like him as a friend but Ash is one of those guys that if you aren’t around him all the time he gets to be so annoying that you just want to have your Pokémon beat the shit out of him.]

[Well I’ll take your word for it. So, where you want to go for dinner?]

[I was thinking maybe we could go to the sushi bar here. I’ll treat.]

[Alright after dinner I was thinking of going down to the pool for a swim you want to join me?]

[I’ll come down but I won’t swim, I don’t really like swimming in a pool I prefer the open water like a lake or the ocean. If anything I can work on my training while you’re swimming, you know like meditating while watching you swim.]

An hour later Anita is helping Apoclypse put on a swim diaper before he puts on his trunks when her Poketech starts ringing, “Wonder who that is.” She said quickly finishing up. Flipping open the view screen she says, “Hello, oh it’s you Professor Oak what can I do for you.”

“Anita I was just calling to say I’m amazed that you are doing so well filling up your Pokedex, I saw that you have acquired data on two of the legendary guardians of Jhoto, I was just wondering how you managed that.” Said Professor Oak

Looking at Apoclypse as he was slipping his trunks on over the swim diaper he nods giving her silent permission to tell the Professor Oak everything. “Well it’s quite a long story, and it all starts with the Bug catching competition that my friend Apoclypse and I took first and second place in we caught two very rare colored Scizor with a gold ribbon on them and we got a Rainbow Wing and a Silver Wing for catching the two gold ribbons.” She started.

“I know all about the competition I was in Goldenrod city for my radio show. While I’m happy that you won I also know what happened afterwards between you and Garry. I told your parents and your mother said that she already gave all the Nurse Joys in Jhoto to punish as they see fit, and that they got a call after the Ecruteak City Joy had punished you so I know you paid for it. But just between you and me that was an ingenious way to punish my grandson for harassing you about your problem.” Professor Oak interrupted.

“Anyway the day after that Apoclypse started training me to control my powers better and when we were taking a break Morty came into our room and asked our help with something in the burned tower. When we got there our wings started glowing really hard and the thing he wanted help with just disappeared. Apoclypse’s Gengar came out of the tunnel that was behind the rubble relayed a message to us and we climbed the Bell tower, as we climbed we came under a great “pressure” and our Pokémon came out of their balls and refused to go higher without a break to get used to it, after Apoclypse told off Morty for something he had said the pressure disappeared. When we were near the top the pressure came back much stronger and after Apoclypse and I quickly changed each other he walked over to our Pokémon and told them that if they wanted they could go back to the ground level and we wouldn’t think any worse of them if they did. When they said they would continue with us the pressure left again and Ho-oh talked to us telepathically. When we got to the top and Faced Ho-oh he said that we had proved our worth and that since I had his symbol I was the one who would receive his power. As for Lugia’s data he put Apoclypse through a test of his own, I don’t want to talk about it, I’m still shaken about being used as one of his tests, and when he passed the test he was allowed to capture Lugia.”

“Well you certainly have a great deal of love of Pokémon and courage to be given the privilege to call Ho-oh as a partner, and Apoclypse must have had a very great deal of courage and valor to call upon Lugia’s power. Thank you for telling me all this I see you are dressed for swimming so I’ll let you go give me a call when you have gotten the last three badges so I can make plans to come watch you take on the Elite Four.

“You’ll be the second person I call Mommy wanted me to call her first. But I’ll talk to you later professor.” Anita said hanging up

“Well it’s lucky that your parents aren’t going to punish you on top of what Nurse Joy did, and Professor Oak seemed amused by what you did, he is one STRANGE Person.” Apoclypse said slipping a shirt on and grabbing a towel as he and Anita head down to the pool.


	13. chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

“This is an official challenge to the gym leader of Cianwood city for the storm badge. This match will happen in the format of a tag team battle. The gym leader Chuck and his top student will be allowed to use two Pokémon each, the challengers will be allowed up to six Pokémon each. The gym leader and his partner are only allowed to substitute a Pokémon when their current one is knocked out, while the challengers can substitute at any time. There will be no time limit. Are the gym leader and his partner ready?” said the referee

“We’re ready.” Chuck Roared

“Are the challengers ready?”

“Ready.” Apoclypse and Anita yelled in unison

“Let the battle begin.”

“Primeape I choose you.” “Hitmonchan go” Chuck and his partner yelled throwing their balls to the center of the arena.

“Snaps take a bite out of them.” “Darklight bring their fears to life.” Anita and Apoclypse cried as they threw their own balls 

As the four Pokémon materialize the arena erupts in cheers, (the town all came to watch this match as it’s the first tag match challenge in 15 years.)

“Primeape Close Combat on that Umbreon.” “Hitmonchan Thunder Punch on that Totadile.” Commanded Chuck and his partner

“Darklight dodge and use Shadow Ball on the Hitmonchan.” “Snaps show them your foot work and use Ice Fang on the Primeape.” Anita and Apoclypse said

As the Primeape and Hitmonchan closed in on their targets Umbreon used his superior agility to easily dodge the attack that was aimed at him, and launched into the air firing a massive ball of dark energy at Hitmonchan’s back, while Snaps showed great reflexes for his size he still was caught by the edge of Hitmonchan’s attack. Shaking it off he continued to charge the Primeape and with a giant leap right at the end he planted himself on Primeape’s back and bit him hard with Ice Fang and continuing to hold on he repeatedly snaps his Ice covered jaws shut on Primeape’s back.

“If that’s how he wants to play it Primeape use Seismic Toss.” Chuck Yelled

“Shake it off Hitmonchan and use Ice Punch on the Umbreon.”

“Show them your true power Umbreon, one more time with Shadow Ball and don’t hold any power back this time.” 

“Snaps let go of him and use Hydro Pump on Primeape.”

As Primeape reached the Pinnacle of his leap for his Seismic toss attack Snaps kicks himself away from Primeape blasting him full force with a Hydro Pump right in the back launching him into the nosebleed section of the arena. As Darklight was stuck in midair since his last attack he was unable to launch an effective defense against Hitmonchan so he waited for him to get close and shot a full powered Shadow Ball right as Hitmonchan punched him with a fist cloaked in ice. When the smoke from the resulting explosion cleared Hitmonchan and Darklight were unconscious on the ground. 

“Primeape has left the confines of the arena area and is therefore disqualified; Darklight and Hitmonchan are unconscious and unable to battle. The first round goes to the challengers.

Turning to face the section where his Primeape landed Chuck says, “Return,” as his partner calls back his unconscious Hitmonchan.

“Darklight return and enjoy a break.”

“Snaps I know you are still able to battle but return anyway and give someone else a shot.”

As Darklight and Snaps return to their balls Chuck and his partner send out a Poliwrath (Chuck) and a (to the surprise of everyone gathered) Dragonite

[I’ll take care of the Dragonite Apoclypse you just keep the Poliwrath out of the way.] Anita said quickly grabbing the ball with Chilly in it.

[I’ll try Anita. Be careful that Dragonite looks like it’s had quite a few battles.] Apoclypse responded seeing all the scars on the Dragonite’s torso.

“Blackheart show them what nightmares are really made of.”

“Chilly show them the true meaning of a cold snap.”

“Poliwrath use Belly Drum.” “Dragonite use Dragon Rage on the bird.”

“Blackheart Curse the Poliwrath.” “Chilly dodge and use Ice Beam on Dragonite.”

As Poliwrath started slapping his own belly hard and fast Blackheart took the massive spike he carried and slammed it into the center of his left eye freaking out everyone in the audience and causing the Poliwrath to stop for a second in shock.

While Dragonite was firing a blue flame out of his mouth and sweeping it back and forth Chilly effortlessly dodged, swayed, and spiraled around it until she was in range and shot a powerful beam of ice smacking the Dragonite right between the eyes with it.

As Chilly and Blackheart reset themselves for another attack Poliwrath doubles over in pain from the evil nature of the Curse on him.

“Poliwrath use Ice Beam on the Gengar.” “Dragonite use Flamethrower on Articuno.”

“Chilly use Aerial Ace to avoid Flamethrower and then hit Dragonite with a Blizzard.”

“Blackheart dodge and use Hypnosis.”

Flying at a speed so fast that it made a high pitched shrieking sound Chilly easily dodged the flames of Dragonite’s Flamethrower and landed right behind him hitting him full force with Blizzard freezing him solid. Poliwrath’s Ice Beam caught Blackheart full in the face and froze him as solidly as Chilly had frozen Dragonite.

“Dragonite and Blackheart have to the count of ten to break out of the ice or they will be declared unable to battle.” The referee declared loudly.

Thinking quickly Anita asked Blackheart telepathically, [if I have chilly use Aerial Ace on you to shatter the ice would you remain fit for battle?]

[I don’t know, using curse and taking Ice Beam right in the face kinda hurt but if you can get her to hit one specific spot on the ice I just might come out unharmed. There is a weakness in the ice just above my right ear have her strike there.]

“Chilly quickly use Aerial Ace on the Blackhearts icy tomb striking just above his right ear.” Anita yelled causing the crowed to gasp in shock.

As Chilly stuck the ice the referee had just gotten to the count of eight. When he yelled nine the ice shattered completely freeing Blackheart who immediately used the attack he was ordered to do moments ago catching the Poliwrath off guard he connected with Hypnosis putting him to sleep immediately.

“TEN. Dragonite is unable to battle. Poliwrath has to the count of ten to shake off his sleep or this match will go to the Challengers.” 

“Blackheart regain your power by using Dream Eater.” 

“Chilly circle above and be ready to assist Blackheart with Aerial Ace if Poliwrath wakes up.”

Pulling ribbon after ribbon of dream out of Poliwrath’s head Blackheart feasted upon it’s dreams, quickly regaining his strength suddenly Poliwrath woke up and used Hydro Pump out of reflex sending Blackheart across the arena to land right next to Anita and Apoclypse. Diving with the speed of a hypersonic jet Chilly slammed into Poliwrath sending him flying right into Chuck, knocking him down and the Poliwrath out.  
“Poliwrath is unable to battle the victory goes to the Challengers Apoclypse and Anita.” The referee yelled as loud as he could over the roar of cheers from the audience.

Walking over to Chuck and his partner Anita and Apoclypse both say, “Thank you for the great battle you are definitely a good tag team.”

“You nearly threw me off my game sending out a Dragonite there, but only for a moment. I could feel the power behind his attacks you really know how to train him properly, here I have an Ice heal to thaw him out with.” Anita Complimented the Black Belt

“Thank you miss I know that I was the underdog between us when you sent out the legendary ice bird Articuno as a Dragons weakness is Ice. But I gave it my all. Next time we will come out on top.” The Black belt said extending a hand.

Taking the hand and shaking it Anita says, “I look forward to a rematch with you someday.”

“Nephew you have a great talent and power. You have bonded with your Pokémon on a spiritual level and have shown me a thing or two about battling. Here take these Storm badges. I know the boat leaves this afternoon so I won’t keep you but when you have time I hope that you will come back and stay for a bit and visit, your Aunt would love to meet you.”

“Thanks Uncle Chuck I promise to come back and visit for a while after we defeat the Elite Four.

Waving Good bye to Chuck, Anita and Apoclypse quickly head for the dock to book passage on the Boat heading for Olivine City.

Back in Olivine city at the Pokémon Center…

“Good afternoon children what can I help you with today?” Nurse Joy said with a smile

“Good afternoon Nurse Joy we didn’t have time to get our Pokémon healed before we got on the boat from Cianwood to here could you please restore them for us?” Anita asked politely.

“Of course dear just place your balls on the tray and I’ll get started on them right away. Will you need a room for the night?”

“That would be nice we plan to challenge the gym leader tomorrow and the day after.” Anita said placing her Pokeballs (except Ho-oh’s) into the tray.

“Very well, by the way Jasmine our City’s gym leader has temporarily closed the gym until she can cure the Ampharos that powers the light of the lighthouse, if you want to help her I’m sure she will be willing to reopen the gym quickly. Here’s the key to your room it’s the last door on the left down that hallway.” Nurse Joy said handing Anita a Chansey keychain with the number 6 on it.

“Nurse Joy a quick question before you go to the back. Do you allow trainers to burn candles in the rooms here?” Apoclypse asked.

“I allow only one candle per room and it must be kept in a spill proof tray. Why do you ask?”

“Well I need at least one candle to help me when I work on training my psychic gift.”

“Ah I see, well the limit here is one candle per room. Is there anything else I can help you with before I get to work healing your Pokémon?”

“No, we’re fine Nurse Joy. Thank you for taking care of our friends for us.”

As Nurse Joy worked on their Pokémon Anita and Apoclypse go to their room and set their bags down. Stretching with a yawn Apoclypse asked, “Well what do you think we should do. As long as that Ampharos is sick we can’t challenge the gym leader but if it was something simple Nurse Joy could have healed it quickly by now.”

Pulling two diapers, wipes and the powder out of her bag Anita says, “Well at the very least we could go to the lighthouse and see what we can do to help Jasmine.”

After removing his pants Apoclypse lays down on the bed and says, “I agree I don’t like sitting around when I know I can at least try helping a sick or injured creature.”

Removing his soiled diaper Anita wipes him down and says, “I don’t know how but I have a feeling that Ho-oh would be able to help the Ampharos.”

As Anita fastened the last tape Apoclypse said getting to his feet, “Well if he can that would be great but we don’t want to rely too heavily on Ho-oh’s or Lugia’s powers.”

Unfastening the tapes on Anita’s diaper Apoclypse quickly cleans her up as he says, “My master used to have a saying he loved to throw out at me when I would lose a battle and start complaining, ‘When one relies too much on something they come to find they are unable to cope when they lose that which they came to rely on.’ Fastening the tapes on Anita’s diaper he says, “Do you understand what I mean?” 

“Yes I understand, but if you remember the tests they put us through I think that you would agree that this is something they would want us to call on them for.” Anita said standing up settling her dress down to keep her diaper hidden.

[She is right Apoclypse, we put you two through those tests to see how you would react to times of need of people AND Pokémon when you arrive to where the Ampharos is we will see what we can do.] Ho-oh said from inside his ball, as Apoclypse threw away the soiled diapers. 

As they were walking past the front counter the bell that signaled that Nurse Joy was done healing their Pokémon. “Oh you two haven’t been waiting out here this whole time have you?” asked Nurse Joy

“No ma’am we went to our room and got changed before we went out to check on Jasmine and the Ampharos.” Anita said.

“Oh I see well here’s your Pokémon. If you plan to have dinner in the dining room here we start serving it in three hours.”

Placing their balls into their holsters Anita and Apoclypse say, “Thank you for the heads up and again thank you for healing our friends.”

“You’re very welcome dearies, now run along I don’t know how but I get a feeling that you two will be able to help the poor thing when I couldn’t.”

As the two climbed the lighthouse they encounter a couple of trainers that refuse to let them by unless they battled, unfortunately for the trainers Anita and Apoclypse easily defeated them. Once they got to the top the two see a cute young girl wearing a sea green dress with a red ribbon bow on her left bosom, two small pigtails standing up with the rest of her brown hair hanging down to the middle of her back, and a pair of sandals. Seeing the two walk in she says, “I’m sorry but you can’t be up here while Ampharos is ill, I must ask you to leave.”

“You must be Jasmine? My name is Anita and this is my friend Apoclypse we came to see if we could help this little guy.”

“Yes I’m Jasmine I am touched that you want to help but there is nothing you can possibly do, the only thing that will cure Ampharos is a secret potion made only in Cianwood city. And Ampharos will only take it from me. So unless you have some of that I must ask you to please leave he doesn’t like strangers coming around him.”

“Jasmine I might have something that can help him please let me try, if it don’t work I will go to Cianwood myself and pick up the secret potion to cure Ampharos.”

“Very well you may try but be gentle.”

“Ho-oh, please join us and see what may be done for this poor Pokémon.” Anita said lobbing Ho-oh’s ball into the air.

Materializing in front of the Ampharos Ho-oh starts analyzing it but Ampharos is very distraught about Ho-oh presence and starts’ making a fuss, acting quickly Anita places her calming aura over it while telepathically saying [Calm down Ampharos Ho-oh is not going to hurt you he is only here to help I give you my word that nothing bad will happen.]

Hearing the sincerity and calmness in her words Ampharos calmed down quickly and thanks to Anita’s aura falling over him to keep him calm Ho-oh was able to quickly identify the problem and came up with a very simple solution. Plucking three of his feathers off with his beak he tells Jasmine through Anita, “Crush these three feathers into a powder and add them to a pot of boiling water. Have Ampharos drink the entire pot and he will be restored to full health, stronger than he was before. He will also become immune to the disease he was infected with.”

Taking the feathers from Ho-oh Jasmine says, “Thank you Ho-oh, Anita, I accept your gift of a cure for my friend. As soon as I do as Ho-oh said would you two care to join me for tea?”

“We would be honored to have tea with you Jasmine.” Anita said.

Half an hour later Anita, Apoclypse and Jasmine are sitting at a table in the Pokémon Center. With a pot of tea on a warmer next to them, Jasmine takes a sip of her tea and asks, “So how did you come by having Ho-oh as a partner?”

“It wasn’t easy, but before I say how we came upon him let me start from the beginning.” Apoclypse said adding honey to his tea. After telling the story of how he and Anita came to win the Silver and Rainbow wings and how they came to be partners with Ho-oh and Lugia Jasmine says, “Well you are something else having done all that in just the matter of a week. Its stories like that that make me sometimes regret being a gym leader. We only get to shut down our gyms for so long each year either for repairs or for a vacation. I take it that you two are here to challenge me for a mineral badge right?”

“Well we did want to do that but when Nurse Joy mentioned that the Ampharos was sick we decided to do what we could for him first.” Apoclypse said.

“Well Amphy and I appreciate your kindness, and since you were so kind as to cure him I will do you a kindness, I’ll tell you that when you challenge me you will face the unbending will of steel type Pokémon. So who is going to be my first challenger out of you two?” Jasmine said with a steely gleam in her eyes.

“I will be the first challenge.” Apoclypse said

“Great I look forward to our battle in the morning.” She said standing up “I have a few calls to make and a few things to do in the gym before its ready for a battle. Feel free to finish the tea and thanks again for helping Amphy.”

“Don’t mention it Jasmine we could never just stand by when there is a person OR Pokémon in need.” Anita said standing up to shake Jasmines hand.

After Jasmine leaves Anita turns to Apoclypse and says, “Well we know what she uses now but not how good of a battler she is. What do you plan on doing to defeat her?” 

“I have no idea…Wait yes I do, I need to make a call real quick to get in touch with the Professor where I got my starter, all the Pokémon I caught were sent to his lab even the ones I got here. During my journey in Blackholm I caught four Houndour which I trained to become Houndoom with powerful dark and fire attacks. I also got a Hitmonchan and a Hitmonlee. I know steel types are weak against fire and fighting types so I think I’ll have him send over my Hitmonchan and my best Houndoom. What do you plan to use against her in your battle.”

“If I’m going to have Professor Oak send me any of my old captures I will have to think about it for a while, I don’t really have many fire or fighting types, I think I might have ONE that would do well but I don’t know if she will listen to me, she kind of got mad at me last time we battled.”

“If you talk to her I’m sure she will forgive you why don’t you call Professor Oak and have him put her on the phone, the worst that can happen is she hangs up on you.”

“Well if you think it would help I’ll call.”

Twenty minutes later Apoclypse is pulling two balls out of the ball telaporter and Anita is pulling out the one with her Pokémon in it.

“Thanks Professor Blade they will definitely help me out, say hi to the rest of the lab for me and don’t worry I’ll be sure to call mom after my battle tomorrow.” Apoclypse said to the Professor in his home towns’ lab.

“Anita I wish you luck in your battle in two days, I hope you can convince Marrow that you are sorry I was lucky just getting her to talk to you and surprised that she agreed to come over and talk with you in person.” Professor Oak said

“Thanks Professor, I hope she forgives me too if she don’t I have no idea what I’m going to do against Jasmine.”

Later that night after dinner in their bedroom…

[You really hurt me the last time we were together Anita. I don’t know why you had to be so cruel.]

“Marrow I’m sorry for the way I treated you. I’ve done a lot of things I’m not proud of and I think I know why I did them now. You know that I’m a psychic.”

[Yes I know that your psychic how else could you understand me, but what does that have to do with the price of kabobs in Kanto.]

“Well my new friend Apoclypse here is a Master ranked psychic even though he is the same age as me. He’s taught me many things about my gift including that without proper exercises to learn to control it, that sometimes it can burst out causing the bearer to become someone they are not, or do things without meaning to. I think that when I said those cruel things to you, it was because of my power getting away from me. I know it isn’t much now but I’m very sorry for the way I acted. All I’m asking is for a second chance to prove to you that I am a good person.”

[Alright I will give you a second chance but you have to prove yourself BEFORE your gym challenge or I will not help you.] 

“I understand just tell me what you want me to do to prove myself and I will do it within the best of my abilities.”

[Very well I know that you can show your memories to others as they happened. I want you to show me EVERYTHING you have done since you came to Jhoto, if you have changed like you say then I will be able to tell just from your memories.]

“Ok Marrow, just give me a moment to get comfortable. Apoclypse could you give us the room for about an hour, I don’t want Marrow to think your influencing the memories in any way. Not saying that you would, I just want her to know I’m serious about this.”

“If that’s what you want my sweet, I’ll just be down at the beach for a bit letting the team have a bit of air. Do you want me to take the rest of your team with me?” 

“That would be great,” Anita said handing her ball with Ho-oh over and letting the others out. “You guys go with Apoclypse and the others to the beach have some fun I need an hour or so to have a private talk with Marrow ok.”

Seeing that Anita was nervous the Chilly, Frost, Snaps, and Iceclaw all rub their heads against her giving her their support before going to the beach with Apoclypse.  
Getting comfortable on the floor Anita opens her mind to Marrow and begins showing her everything that has happened since she came to Jhoto, when Anita got to the part with what she did to Garry she could swear she heard Marrow snort. 

When Anita had shown everything Marrow said, [Well Ho-oh certainly trusts you and says that you have great love in your heart. But what I saw you do to that other human was wrong, hey may have deserved to be punished for the way he treated you but you most definitely deserved what Nurse Joy did for your punishment. I also see that you have come far in your training and have a lot more control over your gift since you did that. Assisting Whitney and her Miltank as well as the lighthouse’s Ampharos shows me that you do indeed care for all Pokémon. Very well Anita you may use me in your challenge in two days, but I will be watching you if you do anything mean like you did the last time we were together you will never have my help or the help of the others you have caught that are at Professor Oaks lab again, before I came over they told me that I will be their ambassador and wished me to tell you that they were unhappy that you were so mean a lot of the time. The only ones you ever were purely nice too were Chilly and Frost and we resented you for it.]

“I’m so sorry Marrow I had no idea that I was that way, I promise you I am a totally different person than I was during my journey through Kanto, and that you have my word that I will NEVER treat another Pokémon as cruel as I had done in the past again.”

[Very well now let’s go meet the others at the beach I think we have about three hours before Nurse Joy closes the center for the night.] Opening the door Anita lets Marrow go before her out the door and joins Apoclypse for some moonlight fun on the beach with their Pokémon


	14. chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

“This is an official challenge to the gym leader of Olivine City. The gym leader will be allowed three Pokémon, and may only switch them out in the case of a defeat. The challenger will be allowed to use up to six Pokémon and can substitute at any time. In the event that a Pokémon becomes incapacitated they will have until the count of 10 to make a move or they will be judged unable to battle. There is no time limit. Is the challenger ready?”

“Ready.” Anita yelled 

“Is the gym leader ready?”

“Ready” Jasmine yelled

“Then let the contest begin.” 

“Skarmory take to the skies on wings of steel.”

“Chilly, give them the cold shoulder.”

“Skarmory use Steel Wing.”

“Chilly dodge and use Ice Beam.”

As Skarmory sped at Chilly its wings started to glow like metal reflecting the midday sun and slashed at Chilly. Using her superior aerial agility Chilly preforms a very intricate maneuver causing Skarmory’s Steel Wing to miss her by inches and blasts it at point blank range with Ice Beam right between the wings on its back.

“Skarmory shake it off and use Flash Cannon.”

“Chilly counter it with Blizzard.”

As Chilly begins to pump her wings furiously whipping up a snowstorm with sub-zero temperature Skarmory shoots a ball of pure energy that looks to be made of metal at her and is hit directly in the face. Skarmory having taken so long to aim the shot is hit full force by the Blizzard and is frozen solid. As she impacts on the ground Skarmory’s icy tomb shatters and she falls over in a dead faint.

“Skarmory is unable to battle the first round goes to the challenger Anita.”

“Skarmory return, rest my brave bird and reflect on this battle to fight better in the future. GO Magnazone show them your magnetic personality.”

“Chilly return, thanks for fighting so hard rest well, Marrow please assist me with thine power.”

“Magnazone use Thunder.”

“Marrow, please use Fire Blast.”

As Magnazone launches a very strong Thunder attack Jasmine slaps her palm to her forehead remembering after the fact that electric type moves are ineffective against ground types like Marrow. As Marrow takes Thunder full force she launches a giant Fire Blast attack that completely engulfs the Magnazone knocking it out of the sky by ruining its magnetic powers.

“Magnazone use Gyro Ball.”

“Marrow do as you will I trust you.”

As Magnazone starts spinning rapidly, Marrow jumps into the air slamming its Bone Club onto the ground, causing a crack in the earth to open and the ground to shake extremely hard. Since Magnazone was no longer levitating it was susceptible to Marrows Earthquake attack and took the full power of it immediately fainting.

“Magnazone return, you’re my last hope Snips take her down.”

As Snips materialized everyone saw that it was a purple Scizor.

“Snips use Night Slash.”

“Marrow use Bonemarang.”

Throwing her bone really hard Marrow causes it to fly directly at Snips but misses as it vanishes from sight. Reappearing behind Marrow Snips slashes her with his claw and jumps back waiting for a retaliatory strike.

“That’s ok Marrow you’re doing fine, try using Fire Blast.”

“Snips use Night Slash again.”

As Marrow shot off her Fire Blast Snips vanished from sight again reappearing behind marrow. As she was about to slash Marrow, Snips gets slammed in the back of the head with Marrow’s bone knocking her off guard.

“Quick Marrow Bone Club before Snips regains her balance.”

Catching her bone in midair Marrow slams it down with all her strength on Snip’s head and causes the bone to snap in two. Staggering back a few steps Snips looks at Marrow cross eyed and falls over backwards.

“Snips is unable to battle the match goes to the challenger Anita.”

Walking over to Marrow Anita says, “Thank you for fighting alongside me again Marrow you did a wonderful job out there. If you want I can send you back to Professor Oaks to be with your friends or you can continue to travel with me. I won’t force you to stay.”

[While you have changed greatly Anita, for which I am glad, I must return to the others they look to me as a leader and are lost without my guidance. Know that when I return they will know from me that you are a different person than you were before and that I give you my confidence.] 

Tearing up Anita says, “Thank you Marrow that means so much to me. Let me collect the badge that you helped me obtain then I will take you to get healed by Nurse Joy and then I’ll send you back.”

Back at the Pokémon Center…

“That’s right Professor, Marrow has forgiven me but she wishes to return to the lab to be with the others, so I’m sending her back.”

“Well I’m glad that you two made up and that she was able to help you obtain a Mineral Badge. Would you like me to send one of the Pokémon you caught over there back to you to train or do you want to keep that slot on your party open for now?”

“I think I’ll keep it vacant for the time being. By the way is daddy there? I was hoping to say hi if he was and show him my badges.”

“I think so let me see if I can page him.” “Professor Ox, are you still in the grounds? You are wanted in the main lab.” Professor Oak said into a Walkie Talkie 

“I’m just coming in the back door now Professor what do you need.” Professor Ox said through the Walkie Talkie.

“I was just talking with your daughter on the video phone and she wanted to say hi and show you something before we hung up.” 

Within seconds Professor Ox ran into view and slipped falling on his backside.

“Daddy are you alright?” Anita said anxiously

Getting up stiffly he says, “I meant to do that. So how are you sweetie?”

“I’m ok daddy; I wanted to show you the badges I’ve collected so far.” Opening a small case Anita shows her father six badges all sparkling like they had just been made.

“Amazing my little girl has acquired six badges in only two months. You are really cooking over there. How is your friend Apoclypse doing?”

“He is doing as well as me, we challenged Chuck, who is the Cianwood gym leader to a tag team match for a badge for each of us and we kicked his butt. We also found out that Chuck is Apoclypse’s long lost uncle.”

“That’s great. Well sweetie I would love to stay and chat but I have a lot of work to do. You be good and take care of yourself and your Pokémon, why don’t you call the house around seven your time and we can catch up then.”

“Ok daddy, I love you.”

“I love you too sweetheart.” Professor Ox said handing the phone back to Professor Oak.

“Well Anita I have Marrows ball right here I’ll let her out to rejoin her friends in a bit. But before I go I want to ask you to keep an eye out for rare Pokémon. I was doing research on your “friend” that you met at the top of the tower and I found something that says when he and his brother are joined with humans the seal on the tombs of the three sacred beast’s would be released allowing them to roam the land once again in search of a worthy partner. If you find them I would like you to get word to me as quick as you can. If you manage to capture/ally yourself with one I will pull some strings with some people I know that make the rules of the tournaments to allow you to carry up to 12 Pokémon with you at any time, and I’ll make the same happen for your friend Apoclypse.”

“Wow thanks professor I will definitely keep my eyes open for you.”

“Well its snack time here so I have to go. Take care Anita and good luck.”

“You two professor.” Anita said hanging up the phone

“Ready for your afternoon lesson Anita?” Apoclypse said

“I guess so what are we going to do today?” she asked walking with him to their room.

“Well I was thinking that maybe we should work on your telekinesis for a while your telepathic abilities are getting pretty strong but we want to develop your powers evenly.” He said opening the door. “Go ahead and get into your meditation position while I get the supplies for this exercise out.”

As Anita settles herself into a comfortable position on the floor she lights the candle that he had already placed on the floor. Showing Anita a needle, some thread and one of her shirts that had a big hole in it he said, “We know that you have great power in you telekinesis or you wouldn’t be able to levitate, todays lesson will be in precision. You are going to take this thread and needle and without using your hands mend the hole in your shirt. When you finish we can leave for the next badge. Take your time and be patient the more you try and force this the harder it will get just let your power flow like the water of a river.”

“Can I use my hands to hold the shirt?” Anita asked 

“No you must use your power to thread the needle, hold the shirt up and sew the needle through the shirt until the hole is closed completely. I know it seems like a lot but I have confidence that you will be done before dinner. While you try to mend your shirt without touching it I will be right here meditating if you have any questions feel free to ask. You won’t disrupt my meditation at all.” Apoclypse replied settling himself into position to meditate. 

Several hours later a sweat soaked Anita exclaims, “There I finished.” Letting the shirt fall to the floor Anita accepts the bottle of water Apoclypse hands her and drains it. 

Picking up the shirt Apoclypse inspects the spot she had been working on checking her stitching. “Hmm tight even stitching, seamless blending into the original pattern, you did very well for your first try Anita.” Putting the shirt back into her bag and the needle and thread away in his he says, “Let’s go get some dinner then we can head out towards the next gym.” Getting stiffly to his feet he sees Anita watching him and asks, “What’s wrong Anita?”

“Umm… could we just set out tomorrow? That exercise took a lot out of me I don’t even think I have the energy to stand to go eat.”

“Well we can set out tomorrow if you wish but as for not having energy to go eat that is out of the question you must eat something or you will be sick from using your powers without replenishing your body. If you need help getting to your feet I’ll help you but you will eat something.” He said holding his hand out to her.

“You’re the instructor if you say I need to eat I will.” She said taking his hand so he could help her up.

Seeing her diaper sagging below her skirt in plain view he lays her down on the bed and says, “Let’s get that taken care of first. Wouldn’t do to go to dinner in a full diaper and end up needing it.” Grabbing a diaper out of her bag and some wipes and powder he quickly removes the heavily soiled diaper, cleans her up really well and applies the powder before taping the clean one into place. Picking up the candle he blows it out and places it on the dresser as he throws away the soiled diaper. Giving Anita a hand up from the bed she asks, “Don’t you need a new one?” 

“No I’ve barely used it at all, that new brand we found is very absorbent. Besides you can barely stand on your own I think it will be ok if I change myself when I need it tonight. Now come on let’s go get some food in you.”

In the dining room Apoclypse sets Anita down at a table and tells her that he will bring her a tray of food. Going to the serving line he grabs two trays and has the servers load one of them up with Steak, Hamburgers, Fries, Corn, mashed potatoes, Carrots, and a biscuit, on his tray he only got a steak and some fries. Taking the trays back to their table he sees Anita eyeing the tray he had loaded up and asks, “Are you kidding me? There is no way I can eat all that.”

Keeping his voice low he sets her tray in front of her and whispers, “Trust me you will thank me when you start, half of this is just going to shoot right through you, you’ll absorb all the nutrients but your body will process it so fast to make up for the massive expense of energy you used the other half you will digest normally.”

“Are you saying that half of this will end up in my diaper before we even leave?” Anita whispered hotly

“To be blunt yes, if you don’t eat it all Anita you will regret it come morning, and it’s not like I haven’t changed you before.” He said looking her dead in the eye.

“Alright, alright, I just don’t like food going through me like that I never get to savor the taste of it and the after taste that seems to stay after I’m full.” 

“Good now do you want milk, soda or water to drink? Don’t give me that look I’m serious you need to have liquids too.”

“I guess I’ll have a cola.” 

Getting back up Apoclypse walks over to the vending machine and buys two cola’s. When he turns around he sees that Anita is already ¼ of the way through what he had put on her plate. Placing her soda in front of her tray Apoclypse starts eating his steak. Ten minutes later Anita pushes her empty tray forward looking at Apoclypse who still had a few bites of steak left she says, “I have never eaten so much food in my life I can’t believe that you were right about how much I would eat.”

“Are you still hungry?”

“Well yes but not really at the same time. I feel full yet I have this craving for desert.” Hearing this the lady pushing the desert cart into place in front of the serving line brings Anita a brownie saying, “My dear if you are still hungry after eating all that I’m willing to give you a desert for free. How did you manage to eat all that food?” 

Glancing at Apoclypse who just nods slightly Anita says, “Well I used a massive amount of psychic energy earlier and I basically needed to recharge my battery, my teacher said that half of that food would be digested and processed nearly instantaneously and that the other half would be digested normally.”

“Well whatever it is that made you able to eat so much must be a convenience and a pain in the tookus at the same time. Anyway enjoy the brownie I made it myself today.”

Giggling Anita says, “Sometimes it is a pain in the butt. But I don’t know what I would do without my gift. And thank you for the brownie.”

Eating half the brownie Anita sees that Apoclypse has finished his steak and asks, “Would you like the other half I definitely am completely full now and it’s very good.”

“Thank you Anita but no just wrap it in a napkin and you can save it for later.” Standing up he takes their trays to the dish return window and walks back to Anita helping her to her feet so that she doesn’t flash her very full diaper to the room. Back in their room Apoclypse gets two diapers out of the bag and the powder and wipes and Proceeds to change Anita. Making sure to get every last bit off of her Apoclypse slides the soiled diaper to one side and slips a clean diaper under her. Applying a generous amount of powder he rubs it in and then pulls the front of the diaper up between her legs and fastens the diaper snugly. Rolling the used wipes and the soiled diaper up Apoclypse puts them in an odor killing bag and throws them away. 

After assuring Anita that the best thing she can do right now is rest after such a large meal and draining of power he proceeds to change himself. After throwing away his soiled diaper he is rubbing some hand sanitizer into his hands saying, “We will head out after breakfast. We can try another new exercise around lunch. If you are feeling fine after that we can continue on towards Ecruteak City.”

“Ok good night Apoclypse.”

“Good night Magelet.” He said turning off the light. As he slid into bed he heard Anita whisper, “I love you.” Getting back up he softly walks over and kisses her cheek saying, “I love you too my sweet.” And then he goes back to his bed and falls asleep within seconds.


	15. chapter 15

Chapter fifteen

[Anita when you ride off later today you will encounter a Pokémon that is nearly as strong as Lugia and I. The man you talked to last night was correct in saying that when my brother and I secluded ourselves from humanity that we had put a seal on the other three guardians of Jhoto when we allowed you to capture us the seal was broken and now they three are free to roam the land again, they like us search for a trainer worthy to use their power. I don’t know which you will meet but I know that your paths will cross, he will challenge you to a battle if you win you will be allowed to obtain his power.] Ho-oh said to Anita 

Waking up with a start Anita looks around and sees that it is just after 3:00 in the morning. Using her powers she asks Ho-oh, [Ho-oh were you just talking to me in my dream?]

[I was talking with you yes but I thought you were awake. I didn’t scare you did I?]

[No, I just wasn’t expecting it. Since I’m awake I might as well do something useful and work on training my powers.] She said sliding out of bed and getting a candle out of Apoclypse’s bag. Sitting on the floor she puts the candle in its tray and lights it quickly sinking into her meditation.

Five hours later Apoclypse wakes up with a big yawn. Stretching like a cat he sees Anita sitting on the floor meditating. Grinning he asks, “So how long have you been at it love?”

Easing herself out of her trance she says, “Since three. Ho-oh talked in my dream not knowing I was asleep and I woke up with a start. Since I was awake I figured I would work on my meditation.

“I’m glad you chose to take the initiative on your training, but you should have gone back to sleep. Your power hasn’t had enough time to restore I’m actually surprised that you have the energy to meditate.”

“But I feel fine; I can even feel that my power is stronger now because of what I did yesterday.”

“Tell you what if you can walk to the dining room without help and eat everything I tell you, you can have a lesson this afternoon. If you have trouble then we skip your afternoon lesson deal?”

“Ok you got a deal.” Anita said blowing out the candle. Getting stiffly to her feet she slips off her nightshirt and puts her skirt on as Apoclypse changed into his jeans and shirt. Walking into the dining room Anita grabs a tray and takes everything Apoclypse tells her to including; a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, a chocolate muffin, toast, a short stack of pancakes, a glass of milk and a glass of orange juice. Apoclypse grabbing the same thing she did pays for their meal and walks over to a table and sits down. 

A few minutes after they start, Anita can’t help herself and asks, “I don’t remember you using much power yesterday, so why are you eating as much as me?”

“I may not have used as much telekinetic power but I did an exercise using my telepathic that my master taught me as I was sleeping. It left me with about half my power.”

“Wait you can use your powers while you’re sleeping?”

“It’s a very advanced technique perhaps by the time we reach your grandparents house you will be ready to learn it. I can’t believe how fast you are sucking up these lessons.”

Drinking the last of her milk Anita says, “Well it helps to have a teacher that knows what they are doing.” Blushing at this Apoclypse wolfs down the last of his eggs and bacon unable to think of anything to say.  
Finishing their breakfast they head back to their room to get changed into fresh diapers (having filled them completely during breakfast.) Laying Anita down on the bed Apoclypse flips her skirt up and unfastens her diaper asking, “You said that Ho-oh talked to you this morning causing you to wake up do you remember what about?”

Lifting her legs so Apoclypse can wipe her bum clean she replies, “Well I didn’t tell you about it yesterday after I talked to Professor Oak but he told me about a legend that said when Ho-oh and Lugia find their destined partners that a seal they had placed on the other three guardians of Jhoto would release allowing them to roam free again. When Ho-oh talked to me he said that what Professor Oak said was true and that sometime today we would run into one of the three beasts, but he couldn’t tell which one.”

As Apoclypse fastened the last tape he switches places with her saying, “That sounds strange. I mean his power was half of the seal holding the three guardians in stasis, he should know which is coming at us.” 

Wiping him down and placing a clean diaper under him Anita says, “Unless it’s more of a seeing through time and he saw three instances of the same time and couldn’t distinguish them from which reality is ours.”

As Anita applies the powder and tapes the diaper in place Apoclypse says, “That could very well be true. Seeing through time actively is extremely difficult as each action has several outcomes and if these events are a possible future it is plausible that the encounter could be any of the three, or none at all. We will deal with this question when and if we encounter one of the guardians.”

Packing up their supplies quickly Anita and Apoclypse walk outside and unchain their bikes. Putting on their helmets they ride north on Route 39, as they get close to Whitney’s family ranch they both “felt” a strangeness coming towards them from Route 38. Pulling over to the side of the road they both dismount their bikes and wait for whatever they felt to get close to them.

Suddenly a Gust of frigid wind slams into them knocking them both on their butts. Helping each other up they look around and are taken back by the sight of a Giant blue and white creature vaguely resembling a cross between a cat and a fox. Seeing that he had their attention the creature says in their minds, [I am he who guards the winds and the bringer of purifying cold, I am the guardian of lakes and rivers, I am Suicune. I seek the one who has allied himself with the guardian of life.] 

Swallowing the lump that had grown in her throat at the sight of Suicune Anita says, “I am the one Ho-oh has allied with.”

Looking her over closely Suicune says, [you are allied with the guardian of life? You don’t look like much to me, I challenge you to a battle use whomever you wish other than the guardian and I will see your true power. Should you pass my test I will allow you to use my power.]

“Alright Suicune I accept your challenge.”

“Frost, come out and show Suicune your power.” Anita said sending out Frost.

“Frost use Iron Tail.” Anita commanded as Suicune got ready to launch an attack.

As Frost connected with Iron Tail Suicune used a psychic attack causing Frost to contort in a painful position. As his attack ended Frost limped back to Anita saying, [that move of his hurt me more than I can take I can’t fight anymore.]

[That’s ok dear friend you can take a rest you did your best], Anita said returning Frost to her ball. “Snaps, if you are willing give Suicune a try.” Anita said holding Snaps’ ball in her hand. As Snaps Materialized in front of Anita Suicune braces for another attack but watches Anita closely. 

“Snaps use Aqua Tail.”

As Snaps slams his tail against Suicune’s face Suicune uses the same attack that he used on Frost causing Snaps to hiss in pain but is unable to make him submit. Slapping him three more times quickly Snaps causes Suicune to fall down onto his knees.

“Snaps that’s enough, stop attacking Suicune.” Anita said as Snaps was getting ready to slap Suicune again. Stopping in mid swing snaps over balances and falls onto his back. Scrambling back to his feet Snaps runs back to Anita and stares at her asking, [why did you make me stop I was winning?]

This isn’t about winning or losing Snaps you have proven to me that you could beat Suicune easily, there is no need to fight him.

Cocking his head sideways he says, [but why don’t you want me to get stronger and evolve? I thought all trainers wanted their Pokémon to evolve?]

“I don’t care about that, if you want to evolve then I won’t hinder you but I also don’t want you to get hurt or do anything you don’t want to do. So long as you are fine and the ones we challenge are ok in the end I don’t care what happens. Do you understand what I’m trying to say Snaps?”

[I think so, what your trying to say is as long as we Pokémon who travel with you and other people are happy you don’t care whether or not we evolve.]

[Enough, this battle is done. Anita you have proven your worth to me you may use a ball to capture me and you may call on me at any time for battle.]

Throwing the ball at Suicune Anita says, “Thank you mighty Suicune you honor me with your power.”

Suddenly Snaps starts glowing and to Anita’s and Apoclypse’s surprise evolves to his final form skipping over his second. 

“Snaps what…how did you… your HUGE.” Apoclypse said stuttering.

[It seems that Anita’s love and wanting me to be happy has allowed me to obtain my final form early.] Snaps said

“Well if being in your final form is what makes you happy I’m happy for you Snaps. Now please return to your ball so we can get moving.” Anita said aiming his ball at him.

Later at the Pokémon Center in Ecruteak city…

“Anita that’s fantastic I can’t believe you were able to ally yourself with one of the three guardian beasts of Jhoto so quickly. You see that slot in the front of the monitor there? Slide your Pokedex into it and I’ll download the data you’ve acquired on Suicune, I can also update it to send out the signal letting you carry up to 12 Pokémon with you like I promised.” Moments later Professor Oak says, “Ok, Apoclypse I see you behind Anita please slide your Pokedex in too, without your help and training I doubt that Anita would have had the power and courage to acquire the power of two of the guardians of Jhoto so I’m going to update your Pokedex to give off the same signal that I just did for Anita.”

“Thank you Professor.” Apoclypse said sliding his Pokedex into place. “But it’s not my doing that got Anita where she is. She is a very quick learner and has progressed in her powers quicker than I expected.” He finished causing Anita to blush.

“Well it’s lunch time here so I got to go. Take care you two.”

“We will professor, say hi to the others for us.” Anita said hanging up the phone.

“Well that Professor Oak has once again stunned me. I never would have guessed that he had the ability to grant a trainer to carry double the normal amount of Pokémon. Let’s go get some lunch then we can go back to Goldenrod city and visit Whitney, she will be surprised about what we’ve been up to.” Apoclypse said giving Anita a hug from behind.

As they finished up their lunch Anita says, “Apoclypse do you feel that?”

“Yeah it feels similar to Suicune but I can’t tell which direction it’s coming from. Come on lets go see Whitney.”

Riding their bikes as fast as they can, they get to the outskirts of the National Park when the feeling suddenly got stronger. Remembering what happened when Anita caught Suicune they decide to get off their bikes they start walking when a blast of really hot air slams into them knocking them on their butts for the second time in one day. Looking up into the eyes of a giant lion like creature with red and brown fur it says, [I am the guardian of flame, the purging fire, when I roar the hearts of the unjust falter and beg for forgiveness. I am Entei and I seek the one who is allied with the Guardian of the Sea and Champion of Valor.]

“You have found the ally of Lugia, Guardian of the Sea and Champion of Valor. Are you here to test me to see if I deserve to ally myself with you?” Apoclypse said boldly standing up.

[My master must be losing his touch if a pathetically weak creature such as you has become his ally. You shall battle with me, if you pass my test I will allow you to call me as an ally.]

“I accept your challenge.”

“Blackheart show Entei our inner fire.” Apoclypse said throwing the ball containing Blackheart.

“Blackheart use Curse.

As Blackheart slams the spike into his eye applying Curse onto Entei, Entei uses a powerful blast of Flamethrower instantly igniting Blackheart on fire. Fearing for his friends’ safety Apoclypse says “Blackheart return,” making blackheart go back into his ball.

“Doom Fist if you are willing, give Entei a taste of your power.” Apoclypse said summoning a Hitmonchan as Entei roared in severe pain from the curse.

“Doom Fist use Close Combat. And watch out for his Flamethrower.”

Moving with great speed Doom Fist closes in on Entei and unleashes a barrage of punches and knee shots right into Entei’s face and ribs. As Entei was about to unleash another Fire attack Doom Fist darts out of range watching Entei carefully. Unleashing a Giant Fire Blast attack at Doom Fist, Entei shows that he is willing to do whatever it takes to prove that Apoclypse and his Pokémon are unworthy to be his ally’s. Using the same foot work that he showed in his first flurry of blows Doom Fist dodges Entei’s attack and starts slamming him with his fists and knees again. When he finally knocks down Entei he runs back to Apoclypse.  
[Your bond with your Pokémon is quite strong, and you definitely care for them that is evident by the way you reacted when Blackheart was engulfed by my flames and set on fire. Return Doom Fist to his ball you have proven that you are worthy of my power. Now come Throw your ball and accept my power for use when you are in need of it.]

After catching Entei, Anita and Apoclypse get back on their bikes and get to Goldenrod city right as the street lights started to come on, going to the Pokémon center they decide to have their friends healed and to call Whitney to let her know they had made it back to town and are at the Pokémon Center. She tells them that she has a few errands to run first but she will be by in about an hour. Knowing they have a decent amount of time they decide to check into a room at the center for the night and change into clean diapers. 

As Apoclypse wipes Anita down he says, “Well we certainly have had a strange day. If anyone but you and Ho-oh had told me that we would meet at least one of the legendary guardians of Jhoto today I would have laughed myself unconscious.”

As he Fastens the diaper into place Anita looks Apoclypse in the eyes with love and says, “I know exactly how you feel, I’m just glad that I have such good friends at my side on this journey. If I didn’t I would have been too overwhelmed just by Ho-oh’s presence.

Switching Places with Anita Apoclypse says, “I love you too magelet.”

Raising his legs so she can wipe his bum and slide a clean diaper under him Apoclypse adds, “so we now have six badges, the next one according to the map is in Mahogany Town, *whispers* Mahogany.”  
Taping the diaper into place Anita Asks, “Why did you say Mahogany twice?”

“I just love Mahogany; before my Grandpa died he was a renowned woodcrafter and made all my toys out of Mahogany. It’s a very beautiful wood and polishes real nice. I just can’t help but say the word twice when I hear it.”

As he gets up Anita gives him a hug and says, “I’m sorry that your Grandpa died. He sounds like he was a really nice guy. Not many people would lovingly craft toys for their grandchild out of a very beautiful wood like that.”

Hugging her back he says, “Yeah I miss him so much. But I know he is watching me from the afterlife and is proud of me even if he can’t show it anymore. Come on there is just enough time to get a pot of tea warmed up before Whitney Arrives.

As Apoclypse is checking the tea to see if it was ready Whitney arrives and spotting Anita at a table walks over holding a couple of shopping bags. “Anita, how are you?” Whitney asked sitting down and setting her purchases next to her.

“I’m doing ok Apoclypse and I have a lot to tell you, but I’ll wait for him to get back he is checking on the tea now. Ah there he is, looks like the tea is ready.” She said seeing Apoclypse come out of the kitchen with a tray holding the teapot three cups and a picture of honey.

“Hey Whitney your just in time.” Apoclypse said setting the tray down.

“Anita says that you guys have something big to tell me. I take it you successfully caught Lugia.” Whitney said quietly looking around.

“On yeah, you remember how my Silver Wing glowed at the pit with your Miltank and again the next morning causing me to be so deep in a nightmare that you had to use your Clefairy’s Wakeup Slap on me.” Apoclypse said pouring the tea for them.

Adding a drop of honey to her tea Whitney says, “Yeah were those tests like we thought?”

“Oh yeah they were tests, and he had two more for me to face when we got there.” he said putting his arm around Anita hugging her tight. “He made a real illusion of the Ecruteak Nurse Joy’s office and of her and she was pissed. She grabbed Anita and drug her over to her desk ripped her diaper down and was going to give her 40 swats full force. I barely was able to manage stop her and put an end to the vision.” Giving Anita another tight squeeze he sips his tea and continues, “When we got to a cliff with a very narrow path I made Anita stay behind with Ho-oh to guard her and went on alone. His final test was to show me three images and I was to answer how I would react if I were either the samurai in the first picture, how I would react if I came across a village of poverty stricken children in the second, or be transported back in time to the battle that destroyed the burned tower.”

Pouring herself another cup Whitney says, “That was just plain cruel what he did to you Anita, I’m glad that you’re ok though. So what happened after you got out of the cave? I know Crasher Wake got you guys there he called me when you went inside.”

“Well it turns out we were actually down there for two days and he was just about to leave when Lugia teleported us to the entrance. Crasher took us to Cianwood and said we could use his name at the hotel to get a huge discount. So we stayed there for a few days relaxing and training Anita’s powers. While getting a massage we ran into the gym leader. We found out that he is actually my long lost uncle.” Breaking for a second to catch his breath he finishes his cup and pours himself another.

“So you’re related to Master Chuck. Well that’s a nice twist if there ever was one. So who got to fight him first, you or Anita.”

“Actually we challenged him to a tag team match like we did with Bugsy.” Anita said pouring her second cup.

“Oh nice I wish I could have seen that. I take it you two won.”

“Oh yeah we kicked butt.” Anita said sipping her tea.

“When we got back to Olivine we helped Jasmine heal the Lighthouse Pokémon and because of that she told us before hand on what type she uses.” Anita continued. “The real surprise we wanted to tell you about was this morning at about 3:00 Ho-oh talked to me in my dream, I woke up suddenly and asked him if what he said in the dream was true, and he said it was. He told me that we would encounter at least one of the remaining three Guardians of Jhoto. And that we would have to pass its test to gain its power. We ended up encountering two of them. I passed the test of Suicune, the guardian of lakes and rivers, and Apoclypse was tested by Entei, the Guardian of Flame. We now have four of the five Guardians.” 

Putting her cup down Whitney says, “Did you just say four of the five? Anita there is six guardians.”

Nearly dropping their cups Anita and Apoclypse say, “WHAT there is six we were told there are only five.”

“You didn’t know? Apoclypse you know who the sixth one is. You used her against me in our battle.”

“What Celebi is the sixth guardian, we didn’t know. Celebi why didn’t you tell us?”

Staying hidden Celebi replies, [because I didn’t want that to influence how you would react to me, I was enjoying being a friend to you without having that hang over my head.]

“Celebi you should know by now we don’t care whether or not you’re a Guardian, a regular Pokémon, or the weakest creature on the planet we care for all things evenly.”

The three continued to talk for a couple of hours going through three pots of tea, finally Whitney got up and said, “Well I have three challenges lined up tomorrow so I need to get some sleep and I bet you two are going to want to get on the way to Mahogany town early tomorrow.”

“Mahogany” Apoclypse said slowly.

“Yes love Mahogany.” Anita said grinning at Apoclypse.

“Did I just miss a joke?” Whitney asked

“It’s nothing Whitney. When we beat the last gym leader well give you a call so you can make plans to come watch our challenge of the Elite Four.” Apoclypse said shaking her hand.

“Well good luck on your last to gym battles. I look forward to seeing you take on the Elite Four.” Whitney said grabbing her bags.

Seeing Whitney out Anita and Apoclypse immediately head back to their room to change their diapers one last time, the tea had gone right through them, and crawl into bed.


	16. chapter 16

Chapter sixteen

“Apoclypse wake up your having another nightmare, come on wake up.” Anita said shaking him slightly. Failing to wake Apoclypse up by shaking him Anita resorts to slapping him about the face, when that failed Anita sits back waiting for his nightmare to end worrying about him. Seeing his thrashing stopping for his lower body Anita decides to check his diaper. Seeing that it is full she grabs the changing supplies out of her bag and changes Apoclypse. As she was finishing taping the diaper into place Apoclypse suddenly wakes up and says, “Damn it. Anita what are you doing, and why dose my face hurt?”

“You were thrashing about in your sleep, like you do when you have a bad nightmare. So I tried waking you up by gently shaking you, when that didn’t work I tried to slap you awake. I’m sorry if I hurt you. As for what I’m doing, when you stopped thrashing I decided to check to see if you needed a new diaper, and since you did I was changing you.”

“I see, thanks for changing me, but I wasn’t having a nightmare. I was using a variation of the technique I told you about to “fight” myself in my sleep. It allows me to get muscle growth and memory when I don’t have time to physically train.”

“What do you mean by ‘fight yourself?’”

“Well my psychic master was not only known for his abilities as a psychic but also as a great martial artist. He trained me to defend myself when I would be unable to use my Pokémon, or when I was too drained to use my psychic gift.”

“Wait so your saying that you have telepathy, telekinesis, AND martial arts skills. What don’t you have skills or powers in?” 

“Anita why are you so upset? It’s not like I purposefully forgot to mention that I am a skilled martial artist as well as a powerful psychic.”

Breathing deeply Anita puts the calming aura over herself so she can think clearly and says, “I’m sorry that I snapped at you. It’s just that every time I think I have you figured out you spring something new on me. I know that you didn’t purposefully leave out your martial arts training, it’s not like I let on that I am interested in such things. So what style was your instructor a master in?”

“It’s a very old style of martial arts called Kuk Sool Won, unfortunately the names translation was lost centuries ago. It is a very hard style to learn but if you promise not to slack off in your psychic training I will teach you. When my master was teaching me on my journey through Blackholm he saw that I learned it so quickly that I had advanced to master status by the time I was at the final gym. Of course we took our time going to each town, we would stock up on supplies to last us twice the normal amount of time it would take to get from one town to the next and so we literally took twice the time to get to each gym.”

“I think I’ve heard of that style. Isn’t it a style that’s very fluid in its movements and uses internal or Ki energy to be effective rather than muscle energy?”

“Yes that’s correct. My master used to call it Gentle Fist fighting because even though we had closed fist strikes we would use Ki energy to deliver the serious damage rather than muscle strength, by doing this our bodies would last longer and not break down as easily.”

“Cool, ok I promise to keep up with my Psychic training if you teach me your martial art.”

Looking at his watch seeing that it is 5:00 in the morning Apoclypse says, “Well we got a couple hours of darkness left so we can either work on your psychic training or pack up camp and I can start your lessons in Kuk Sool Won when we have the fire put out. Either way we are only going to do one today.”

Eager to get started on her new lessons Anita votes to pack up camp and to start training in Kuk Sool Won. Two hours later Apoclypse says, “Ok that’s enough. Well practice some more when we stop for lunch but for now let’s get moving, we have a lot of distance to travel yet to get to Mahogany Town, *whispers* mahogany, the only path we can take right now is to go into Mt. Mortar and follow the caves through to the other side of the river.”

“But why don’t we just ask if Suicune and Entei can run us over the River to the other side?”

“Because first off that would be rude to them, and second it will help you build your wind so you can train longer in Kuk Sool Won.”

[I wouldn’t mind carrying you two across the river.] Suicune said from inside his ball.

[Nor I, but as you said Apoclypse it would be more beneficial to Anita to take the hard road. Not to mention yourself.]

“Well it’s up to you Anita you heard them they don’t mind taking us across, but Entei agrees that it would be more beneficial to both of us if we took the mountain caves path.”

“I will bow to your experience; we will take the caves path.” Anita said hanging her head in shame.

Walking over to Anita Apoclypse places his hand under her chin and makes her look at him saying in a calm loving voice, “I know that sometimes I can sound like an ass when I’m training you. But I’m not trying to be, I just want to give you the best I can as a teacher and sometimes it’s hard because I love you. I love you so much that a part of me doesn’t want you to get hurt in your training and yells at me to stop while the rest of me knows that if I don’t push you, you won’t get as good as you possibly can.”

“I know you love me Apoclypse and I love you too. I don’t see you as being an ass when you are teaching me when you’re tired because I know that you are trying to make me the best I can be.” Anita said before kissing him on the lips.

Taken aback by the kiss Apoclypse stiffens up then slowly relaxes. When Anita breaks the kiss he says blushing really hard, “Well let’s get going we got a long way to go before we can stop for lunch.” Hiking up his backpack he leads them into the caves of Mt. Mortar. 

Several hours later they are taking a small break to catch their breath when they hear a crying coming from just around the bend in the path. Lowering her water bottle Anita says, “Do you hear something crying from over there?”

“Yeah, stay here I’ll check it out.” A minute later the crying stops and Apoclypse came around the corner pushing a baby stroller. As he approached her Anita says, “Please don’t tell me someone abandoned a baby in here.”

“Well she wasn’t abandoned per say. But she was alone. This little lady was quite recently made an orphan.” Apoclypse replied sadly

“You mean…”

“Yes, it seems her parents were coming this way when they fell off the path I looked over the edge and they were about fifty feet blow in a mangled heap. Somehow this little lady was able to stay on the path in her stroller around the corner.”

“What do we do? Were too young to be parents.”

“Anita would you please take care of her for a bit I’m going back to check her parents bodies for any identification. The basket on the bottom and the bag on the back have all the baby supplies you will need, just change her and give her a bottle. I’ll be right back.”

“Well this can’t be worse than changing myself or Apoclypse.” She muttered as Apoclypse ran back around the corner to where the baby’s parents fell. As Anita placed a blanket from the bag on the ground and got the supplies she would need out the baby had worked itself into a mighty big tantrum. Thinking quickly Anita tried to use her calming aura on the baby and it almost instantly calmed down. Placing the baby on the blanket Anita proceeded to unfasten its diaper and is caught full in the face with the stench of the mess it had made. Fighting to keep her breakfast down she says, “No wonder you were so upset, if I had a diaper that full I would be mad too.” 

Swiftly Anita pulls out a couple wipes and cleans up her charge and then lifting it by the ankles she slides the fouled diaper out from under her and slides a clean one in its place. Grabbing the bottle of anti-rash cream she rubs some over the baby’s bottom and then puts some powder on her making sure to coat her evenly. Taping up the diaper into place Anita picks up the little one and cradles her in her arms. Grabbing the bottle Anita proceeds to feed the baby thinking, “This isn’t so bad. I’ve never taken care of a baby before yet I seem to know exactly what to do.” 

Placing the small towel, from the bottom of the basket where the bottles were, over her shoulder Anita holds the baby up against it and gently pats her back until it burps. Feeling the spit up hitting the towel Anita pulls the baby away from her shoulder and wipes its mouth clean then puts her back in the stroller with the blanket to cover her up and keep her warm. Cleaning up the supplies and mess Anita sees Apoclypse coming back around the corner shaking his head.

“What’s wrong?” she asked

“I don’t understand it but they had no identification on them at all, no wallet’s or purse, I even tried using my telepathy to see what their minds had but they are too long dead. Well it looks like we have temporarily adopted a baby girl. When we get to Mahogany Town we can take her to Nurse Joy she will know what to do.”

Leaving the mess of the makeshift camp site in pile to one side of the path Apoclypse asks Lugia, [Lugia are you able to use that teleportation skill that you used to get us out of the Whirl Island cave anywhere or just in the Whirl Islands]

[I can use it anyplace I am and go anyplace I wish with it. Why do you ask?]

[Because we can’t leave this little girl here and we can’t get to Mahogany Town quickly with her either so I was going to ask if you would take us all to Mahogany Towns Pokémon Center so we can get this little one taken care of properly.]

[Yes I can do that, let me out of the ball and I’ll have you there in no time.]

Letting Lugia out of his ball Apoclypse grabs the stroller in one hand and Anita by the other saying, “Were ready my friend.” With a blinding flash Lugia teleports them out of the cave to land right in front of the Mahogany Town Pokémon Center. As their eyes readjust to the light Anita has an idea and says, “Apoclypse I know we are not ready to take care of a baby full time but I think I know someone who will willingly take care of this little girl for us while we take on the last two gyms and the Elite Four.”

“Who did you have in mind? To tell the truth, I don’t really feel right leaving her in the care of an orphanage.” He said returning Lugia to his ball

“Well I would have to call her first but, I think mommy would be willing to take her in.” 

“Ok you call your mom and ask her I’ll talk to Nurse Joy and explain the situation I think she might call Officer Jenny to get a full report from us though.”

Thirty minutes later Apoclypse is giving his report to Officer Jenny as Anita hangs up the phone after finishing talking to her mother. Walking over to Apoclypse and Officer Jenny she says, “Well it took a while to convince mommy that the baby really isn’t mine but she agreed to take her in, if you allow her to that is Officer Jenny.”

Looking Anita over Officer Jenny says, “Normally a baby that is found alone would be taken to an Orphanage until someone either claims it or adopts it formally. But after talking to your friend here I think it would be ok if your mother took the baby in. Apoclypse, could you wait over by there for me please? I would like to ask a few questions of Anita.”

“Of course, Officer Jenny.” Apoclypse replied walking across the room to sit in a chair.

“I just want to verify some things your friend said then you can go. Is it true that while in Mt. Mortar you two heard a crying coming from this child?” She said pointing to the sleeping baby.  
“We didn’t know what it was at the time but we did hear a crying coming from around a bend in the path.”

“Did you see the bodies of the parents?”

“No while Apoclypse went to check their bodies for any identification I took care of the baby. I changed her, fed her and put her back in the stroller wrapping her in a blanket to keep her warm.”

“So you can’t verify that there were bodies in the cave like he said?”

“Oh I didn’t say that. You see we are both psychic and while he was searching their bodies I opened a link to his mind, he didn’t know it because he was too distracted, and I saw everything he saw.”

“If you are psychic then you won’t mind proving it. I give you permission to look into my mind and tell me ONE thing you see there about me.”

“Ok, but just so you know I don’t really like reading people’s minds.” Anita said sitting on the floor. Going into her quiet place where she meditates Anita opens a link to Officer Jenny’s mind. After a minute she comes back out of her meditative state and stands up. Signaling that she wants to whisper what she saw she gets Officer Jenny to bend over and whispering in her ear she says, “You are worried that someone will notice the smell coming from your diaper.”

Straightening up so fast she almost knocks Anita down she says red faced, “Well you are definitely a psychic, though I wish you would have said something less embarrassing.”

Keeping her voice low so only Officer Jenny can hear Anita says, “If you want you can have one of mine to change into since I know that you are currently out and can’t get to the store until after your shift.”

“Thanks Anita, Let’s go to the regular bathroom here and you can give it to me in there.”

Ten minutes later Anita and Officer Jenny come out of the bathroom. Seeing where they had gone Apoclypse asks Anita telepathically, [did she do anything in there that was inappropriate.]

[No, when I sat on the floor about 13 minutes ago it was to prove I’m psychic well the first thing I saw in her mind was that she like us has to wear diapers and she was out of them and was hoping no one would notice the smell coming from hers. Since I saw she couldn’t get to the store until after her shift I offered to give her one of mine to change into now and while we were in there I offered to give her a second one so she could have it on hand if she needed it before her shift was over. Nurse Joy walked in right after Officer Jenny had taken the first one and gone into a stall to change, and could see mine sagging below my skirt so she said she would change me.]

“So Anita, how do you plan to get the child to your mother quickly?” Officer Jenny asked

“Well it’s a long story on how I came upon having “caught” him but I was going to ask Ho-oh to carry me and the child to my home. I know that he is extremely fast and could make the journey in the matter of at most two hours from here. Or if Lugia would consent to it he could teleport, me, Apoclypse and the baby to my mother’s house” 

“Well if you’re going to fly using Ho-oh I suggest you put some sweat pants on and a jacket, and then wrap the baby in a second blanket and carry her in your jacket to keep her warm. Well I have to get a squad of my men together and the coroner to get her parents out of the cave you said that they were about three hours walking distance from the Ecruteak City side?”

“That’s right, just look for the remains of a makeshift camp sight. It’s where I took care of this little angle while Apoclypse checked her parents.”

“Right will do thanks for reporting this quickly,” lowering her voice she adds, “and for the two diapers.”

“You’re welcome Officer Jenny. I try to help out anyone and anything whenever I can.”

As Officer Jenny leaves Anita walks over to Apoclypse and asks, “Apoclypse, if Lugia consents to do it would you mind letting him out so he can teleport us to Pallet town, you’re welcome to come along too and I’m sure mommy would be happy to see you again and meet him.”

“Well Lugia would you mind teleporting us one more time today?”

[I don’t mind, to tell the truth I was getting bored being stuck in the ball all the time, I was even about to offer to let you use me in a gym battle just to break the boredom.]

Walking outside Apoclypse lets Lugia out of his ball. Once again and with a flash of bright light Lugia teleports them, this time to Anita’s house in Pallet town. Walking up the path to the front door Anita opens the door and says, “Mommy were…OOOF ok Meganium Ok stop licking me I missed you too.”

“Anita? Honey how did you get here so fast I wasn’t expecting you until at least next week.” Anita’s mother said coming around the side of the house.

“Well, I have Lugia to thank for using his spectacular powers for getting us here. He teleported us right over from the Pokémon Center in Mahogany town.”

Looking over at Apoclypse and seeing Lugia standing behind him Anita’s mother says, “Lugia I thank you for bringing them to me so quickly. Would you like a Muffin? I baked some earlier using Enigma berries.”  
[Thank you, madam, but no, I’m not hungry at the moment. Perhaps later when it is dinner time, I will have something.]

“Very well.” She said turning to Anita who had picked up the baby to gently rock it back to sleep she says, “So this is the poor dear who lost her family?”

“Unhunh, would you like to hold her now?”

“No that’s ok dear you’re doing a fine job. I was out back at the shed working on getting your old crib out when you got here, perhaps a certain strapping young man would like to give me a hand.” She said looking at Apoclypse 

“It would be my pleasure.”

“Anita sweetie why don’t you go inside and take care of her while Apoclypse and I get the crib set up in your bedroom. And your father is still at Professor Oaks so I haven’t had a chance to tell him.”

“Actually mommy if you and Apoclypse are going to work on setting the crib and stuff up I was going to go talk to daddy and Professor Oak myself, that is if Apoclypse don’t mind staying here alone to help you.”

“I don’t mind, I know you miss your dad and it will give me time to talk to your mom some more about her work as a researcher.”

“Ok then well I guess I’ll see you in a couple of hours then.” Anita said putting the baby back into the stroller.

At Professor Oaks Pokémon Research Lab…

“Professor Oak, are you in here?”

“Anita? Anita is that you?” Professor Oak said sticking his head around the corner.

“My dear, how in the world did you get here and why do you have a baby. Please tell me it isn’t yours.”

“She isn’t mine professor but can you call my daddy in from wherever you have him at today I would like to tell both of you at the same time, and I was going to let you see Ho-oh and Suicune and the rare Scizor while we wait.”

“Of course dear, one moment. Professor Ox, come in Professor Ox.”

“Yes Professor Oak what is it.”

“As soon as you can come back to the lab I have something here I want you to see.”

“Ok Professor I’m just about done with the research on the rock types today anyway. I’ll be there within the hour. Ox out.”

“Well he will be at least 50 minutes it takes that long to get from here to the area where the rock types hang out. So let’s have a look at Ho-oh, Suicune, and your rare Scizor.

While they waited for her father Anita let out the three Pokémon, so Professor Oak could take a good look at them and talk to them through Anita. When Anita’s father walked in he saw her and said, “Anita sweetie this is a nice surprise I thought you were still in Jhoto.” 

Getting up she gives her father a hug and says, “I have a lot to tell you come sit down with us and I’ll explain.” Thirty minutes later Anita had reached the point that she knew might upset her father a little she said, “Daddy I have something to tell you, now promise you won’t get upset and go tromping around in a temper.”

Seeing that Anita was worried he said, “Ok sweetie I promise now what has you acting like the mouse that just saw the cat.”

“Earlier today Apoclypse and I were walking through the Mt. Mortar caves when we found something that made our hearts sink.” Picking up the baby she continues, “We found this poor little angle in her stroller all alone. From the looks of the scene her parents were walking through the cave to get to Ecruteak city and they had lost their footing on the path and fallen to their deaths. I just couldn’t leave the poor thing there alone and unable to care for itself so I called mommy and she agreed to take her in and raise her while Apoclypse and I are traveling to the last two gyms and taking on the Elite four.”

“Are you saying that you’ve adopted the poor thing?” Professor Oak asked seeing that Professor Ox was unable to articulate a word.

“Well, yes I did. And there is one more thing daddy; I know that mommy told you all about Apoclypse. You said as much when I called Professor Oak the other day. Well I love him, I know you don’t want to hear about your baby girl being in love at nineteen but I know that he is my soul mate just like you know mommy was yours. I intend to marry him someday. And I would like your support when I do.”

“But…you… I…” he spluttered. Shaking his head fiercely to shake the cobwebs out he says, “Sweetie you are only 17 so no you don’t have my support to marry him now, however, if you promise to wait until you have turned 21 then I will give you my support. As for you adopting the baby I don’t mind, it’s better than leaving her at an orphanage. Your mother and I will take care of her until you finish your Jhoto challenge. Now let’s go home and talk to your mother. Professor Oak here’s the data you wanted from the rock type’s I’ll get to work on the grass type research you wanted in the morning.”

“Thank you Professor Ox. Anita, take care and good luck taking on the last two gyms.”

“Thank you Professor Oak. Ho-oh Suicune, Ice Claw return.” She said holding the balls in one hand as she easily put the sleeping baby in the stroller with the other.

80 minutes earlier at Anita’s home…

“So how have you two been since I talked to you last.” Anita’s mom said holding two pieces of the crib together while Apoclypse attached them.

“We have been doing great; we took the top two slots of the Bug Catching Competition and got a special prize for catching the two special bugs that were released. She ended up being chosen by Ho-oh the Guardian of Life to be his partner and I was chosen by Lugia, Guardian of the sea and Champion of Valor. We found out that the gym leader of Cianwood was my long lost uncle and ended up beating him in a tag team match for our Storm Badges. Then we helped Jasmine heal the lighthouse Pokémon in Olivine city. After we left Olivine Anita was challenged by Suicune, Guardian of Lakes and Rivers, and I was challenged by Entei, Guardian of Flame. Then we went to see Whitney and catch up with her, which was the day before yesterday. We got to the clearing near the Ecruteak side of the Mt. Mortar caves last night so we camped there.”

Putting the mattress into the crib he says, “You probably know what I’m going to ask but I’m going to ask anyway. You knew that Anita and I would fall in love with each other didn’t you? She said the morning of my battle with Whitney you gave her a “talk” in your room at the Pokémon Center. And that you gave her permission to “act on her feelings, but only if she used protection.”

“Yes I knew, I had a premonition the night she called me from Cherrygrove City. It showed you two falling in love and being happy together. I’m guessing you’re asking this to ask me if you can have my permission to ask for her hand right?”

“Well, yes. But I was going to say it differently. I was going to say, “Can I have your permission to ask for Anita’s hand in marriage when we turn 21.”

Stunned that he would word it like that she says, “Well I’ve never heard it put that way but yes, if you promise to wait until you both turn 21 you have my permission to marry her.”

“Thank you, now what else would you like me to get out of the shed to put up for the baby?”

“Well we don’t have to get the changing table out as I changed Anita on it until she left on her Kanto adventure and then when she got back. I think we have a couple boxes of her old baby toys out there though let’s go take a look.”

85 minutes later…

“Darling were home.” Professor Ox said from the doorway.

“Were in the kitchen Dear, supper is just about ready.”

“Hello Professor Ox, I’m Apoclypse, it is an honor to meet you in person.”

“Yes, Apoclypse can I see you in the living room for a moment, Anita go help your mother. Don’t give me that look I’m not going to hurt him or yell I just want to talk to him.”

Staring at her father for a moment longer she nods and walks into the kitchen holding the baby in her arms gently rocking her. “Look at you sweetie you are a natural at it just like your mother. I set up your old highchair at the table could you put her in it and give me a hand finishing cooking supper?”

Placing the baby in the highchair Anita places her calming aura over her to keep her calm while she helps her mother.

“So since you are officially adopting her have you chosen a name for her?”

“I had a few in mind but I couldn’t pick one on my own. I was thinking either Anastasia, which means resurrection, Diana, which means divine or itzpapalotl, which means obsidian butterfly.”

“Well those are all beautiful names, why don’t you call her Diana Anastasia Itzpapalotl Fredrickson. You get all of those beautiful names for her full name and she will be part of the family officially by giving her our surname.” Her mother suggested.

Stirring the pot of soup on the stove Anita says, “You know mommy that doesn’t sound like too bad of an idea. Give me a moment and I’ll fill out the naming line on the adoption forms right now.

Meanwhile in the living room…

“So, you love my daughter is that correct?” Professor Ox said glaring at Apoclypse.

“Yes sir, I love her with all my heart and will do everything in my power to keep her from harm.”

“Humph…tell me the truth you’ve slept with her haven’t you? That baby is too old to be hers so I can tell that she was telling the truth about it. But you have slept with her haven’t you?”

“Professor Ox I give you my word of honor that I have never slept with your daughter or any other woman. I am a virgin and am proud to call myself one. I am waiting until I am married to have sex for the first time.”

Glaring deep into Apoclypse’s eyes as he said that Professor Ox says, “alright I believe you, I may not have gotten the powers that my family line possesses but I can always tell when someone lies to me. Would you like to know what she asked me while we were at Professor Oaks? She asked me if I would give her my support if she were to marry you. How do you feel about that?”

“Sir I love her with all my heart like I already said, while we were setting up the crib and other baby things for the little one I asked your wife permission promising first that I would wait until we turned 21 before I asked Anita to marry me. She said I had her permission but I know I also need yours. I give you my word that if you grant me permission to marry her I will wait until our 21st birthday to ask for her hand and I will refrain from having sex until the honeymoon.”

“Alright, I see that you’re sincere about it so you have my permission as well. But don’t expect me to be all nicey nice before then; if you two are spending the night here you get to sleep on the couch while she has her old bed.”

“I understand. Why don’t we go back into the kitchen before they come looking for us thinking that you and I are fighting.” 

“Good idea.”

As they all ate supper (including the Pokémon) Anita told her parents all about the adventure they had since her mother had visited them in Goldenrod City. When they had all eaten their fill Apoclypse offered to wash the dishes with Anita’s mother while Anita took Diana up to her room to change her and put her to bed. Deciding that she could use a new diaper herself Anita quickly changed herself using her telekinesis. As she was finishing up her father walked in and said, “I know you’re curious about what I wanted to talk to your friend about so I’ll tell you. I basically wanted him to know that just because he loves you and you love him does not mean I give my permission for you two to be intimate with each other. I don’t care if you kiss but I don’t want you having sex until your married. Do you understand young lady?”

“Yes daddy, I understand.”

“Good, now since you know that I’m also forbidding him to sleep in the same room as you while you’re here. You will sleep in here with your adopted daughter and he will sleep on the couch. You two can go back to sleeping in the same room when you leave for all I care but while you’re here just do me this favor.”

“Alright daddy, is there anything else I’m kind of tired from all that’s happened today.”

“No that’s all I wanted to talk to you about. Good night sweetheart.” He said giving her a kiss on the forehead.

“Good night daddy.” She said giving him a hug.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen

Waking up with a start Anita looks at her Poketech to see that it is just after midnight. Getting out of her bed she walks over to the crib where little Diana was bawling fiercely. Picking her up Anita starts to place her calming aura over her and checks her diaper. Carrying her over to the changing table Anita places Diana on it and grabs a new diaper from the bag hanging on the corner and some wipes and proceeds to change the very soiled baby. After getting a clean diaper on her Anita gently rocks Diana as she walks to the kitchen and one handedly fills a bottle with milk and warms it up in the microwave. Walking back to her room with Diana and the bottle Anita sits down in the rocking chair that her mother had added to her room and feeds her.

“I know you there watching mommy you can come out of hiding.” Anita said tiredly.

Walking into the room Anita’s mother quietly says, “How are you feeling sweetie?”

Yawning Anita replies, “I’m ok I’m just a little tired. Yesterday was a very strange day but I won’t shirk my duty to little Diana. How did you know that I was up changing and feeding her anyway?”

“When Apoclypse helped me set up the crib after you two got here I remembered I still had the baby monitor that I used when you were her age. So I changed the batteries in it and set it up on the crib under the window. When she started crying I came in to take care of her but you were already doing it. I know she isn’t your real daughter but you seem to have a natural instinct about taking care of babies.” Her mother replied as Anita put Diana up to her shoulder and started burping her.

“Well you don’t have to worry about me mommy I will be fine. I want to thank you for not freaking out when I told you about my adopting this little angle. Being the partner of the Ho-oh, the Guardian of Life has opened my mind to many things but the foremost of which seems to be a natural maternal instinct for children. I also appreciate that you agreed to watch her for a couple of weeks so Apoclypse and I could finish our gym challenges.” Anita said yawning again

“You’re welcome sweetie. I admit that it will be weird being a grandmother so soon but at least I know you will love her as much as I love you. Do you need anything before you go back to bed?” Her mother asked as Anita stood up and walked over to the crib to place Diana back inside and cover her up.

“Well I only had four hours of sleep but I have been forcing myself to wake up around midnight to get an hour of training in, it’s how I was able to learn my lessons from Apoclypse so quickly, and I was fixing to go outside and work on what he taught me yesterday. It turns out that he is a master martial artist as well as a master psychic and he agreed to teach me his style of martial arts so long as I keep up in my psychic training.”

“Well you be careful dear I don’t want you breaking anything.”

“I will mommy.”

Two hours later Apoclypse wakes up with a start. Quickly getting off the couch he checks his diaper, and seeing that he is still good he decides to go outside and practice a bit of his Kuk Sool Won to clear his mind. As he got out the door he sees Anita already outside going through the blocks, falls and kicks he had taught her yesterday. When she stopped to catch her breath he says, “Very good, you move seamlessly like the water in a river flowing past a boat.”

Jumping out of shock that Apoclypse had actually been watching her she says, “Thanks, what time is it, when I get into a zone I lose all track of time.”

Stretching so he can be limber for his own practice he says, “It’s 2:00 when did you come out here?”

“I came out around midnight after I changed Diana and gave her a bottle.”

“Well now that your muscles are nice and warmed up and you seem to have those blocks falls and kicks I taught you yesterday almost flawless I guess it’s time to teach you some more.” Practicing for another two hours Apoclypse teaches Anita four punches, two more kicks and three offensive moves to use on an advancing opponent. Getting up off the ground after being thrown for the tenth time Apoclypse says, “Good you have those moves down, when you can go through all of the moves I have taught you now without having to think about them I will teach you more. Now let’s go back inside and get some more sleep, later today I will work on your psychic training, after you take down the Mahogany gym leader that is, *whispers*Mahogany.”

Walking back inside Anita goes up to her room and hears Diana crying again. Quickly Anita picks her up and changes her once again. After putting Diana back in the crib with a clean diaper Anita changes herself and goes back to sleep.

Eight hours later…

“Hello my name is Anita and I’m here to challenge the gym leader for a badge.”

“Very well miss please go down the hall to your right and I will notify Master Pryce that he has a challenger. You can watch from the balcony up those stairs and to the right sir.” The attendant at the door said.  
“So another child has come to my gym to challenge me for a glacier badge hunh. Well I will be happy to send you home crying.” An elderly gentleman with a crystalline cane wearing a heavy coat and a scarf said.  
“I won’t be the one who goes home with a loss today.” Anita said bristling with anger

“That’s the spirit young lady show me what you’ve got.” Pryce said nodding to the referee.

“This is an official challenge to the Mahogany Town Gym Leader Pryce for one Glacier Badge. Pryce and the challenger will be allowed to use one Pokémon each. In the event of incapacitation the Pokémon has to the count of ten to make a move or they will be deemed unable to battle. There is no time limit. Let the battle begin.”

“Mamoswine, show this little girl the power of the blinding snows of the north.”

“Ice Claw, show that overgrown fur ball how to chill.”

“Mamoswine use Ancient Power.”

“Ice Claw dodge and use Metal Claw.”

As Mamoswine causes several of the frozen rocks around the arena to float up and launch themselves at Ice Claw, Ice Claw uses her superior speed and agility to dodge the makeshift missiles and slams her claws right into Mamoswine’s ribs knocking him over. Returning to Anita’s side Ice Claw awaits her next command keeping a close eye on Mamoswine and Pryce.

“Mamoswine use Earthquake.” Yelled price

“Quick take to the air Ice Claw and use Iron Head.” Anita said as Mamoswine reared up on his hind legs.

Coming down with all his weight Mamoswine causes a small earthquake Making Anita fall over as Ice Claw Jumped into the air at the perfect angle to make a missile out of himself. As she descends at a very rapid speed Pryce says, “Mamoswine brace for impact then use Ice Fang.”

Slamming full force into Mamoswine’s head Ice Claw barely has time to register that Mamoswine was making a counter attack and jumps back but not before Mamoswine clamps down on her right claw with a freezing bite that encased her entire arm in ice.

“Ice Claw break free and stay out of reach and use Doom Desire.”

“Mamoswine don’t give her a chance to escape use Ice fang on her legs.”

As Mamoswine released Ice Claws claw to snap her legs in his mouth, she retreats so fast that Mamoswine doesn’t register it. Eyes Glowing a steel grey Ice Claw prepares her ultimate attack and as Mamoswine gets close to try and bite her with Ice Fang again she unleashes an explosive force so great that it sends the massive Mamoswine flying into a wall and knocks down Anita and Pryce.

“Mamoswine is unable to battle the victory goes to Anita, and Ice Claw.”

“Mamoswine you did a good job return and take a break.” Pryce said walking over to Anita with a slight limp.

“Ice Claw, come here so I can thaw your arm out.” Anita said taking her backpack off to pull out some Ice Heal. As Anita was spraying Ice Claws arm with the Ice Heal Pryce says, “You battle very well for such a young trainer. Here is your Glacier badge.” 

Taking the badge from Pryce Anita says, “Thank you for the great battle, I wasn’t expecting a gym that specializes in ice types. I was lucky that Ice Claw was so agile. Do you have time today to allow my friend up in the stands to challenge you for his badge?”

“Of course I do, have him come back in an hour so I can get Mamoswine taken care of then I will be ready to accept his challenge.”

“Thanks we’ll see you in an hour.”

An hour later…

“This is an official challenge to the Mahogany Town Gym Leader Pryce. The Gym leader will use three Pokémon, the challenger will be allowed to use up to six. In the event that a Pokémon becomes incapacitated he will have to the count of ten to make a move before he is deemed unable to battle. There is no time limit. Is the gym leader ready?”

“As ready as an old fart like me can be.” Pryce said with a smirk

“Is the challenger ready?”

“I am” Apoclypse said with confidence

“Then let the battle begin.” 

“Seel come out and play with our foe.”

“Doom Fist bring about a quick end to this tragedy.”

As Seel and Doom Fist materialized on the field they go into an old fashioned stare down when Pryce says, “Seel use Aurora Beam.”

“Doom Fist, use your speed and dodge then use Thunder Punch.”

As Seel launches a beam of light that looks just like the Aurora borealis Doom Fist moves so fast that he leaves after images of himself and is right on top of Seel. Before it realizes what happened Doom Fist Slams his hand right into the back of Seels head charged with the power of a Thunder attack instantly paralyzing him. Dashing back to Apoclypse Doom Fist watches and waits as the referee yells, “Seel is Paralyzed and has to the count of ten to shake it off. One…two…three…four…five…six…seven…eight…nine…” just as the referee is about to say ten Seel breaks the paralysis and charges right for Doom Fist.  
“Doom Fist Dodge and use Thunder Punch again.”

This time Seel manages to get a piece of Doom Fist by slamming his head right into Doom Fists stomach with a powerful head butt, however Doom Fist at the same time connects with a second Thunder Punch knocking Seel out. 

“Seel is unable to battle this round goes to Doom Fist and Apoclypse.”

“Seel return. You did your best young one now take a good rest. Piloswine come out and show this young upstart the power of the purifying cold.”

“I know you’re getting a little tired Doom Fist return and take a break. Go Blackheart bring to life their nightmares.”

As Blackheart appeared on the field Pryce said, “Piloswine use Hail.”

“Blackheart use Curse.”

As Piloswine whipped up a hail storm Blackheart took the long spike he carried and slammed it deep into his forehead. Roaring in pain from the curse Piloswine goes into a small rage from the curse and ignores Pryce’s commands sending wave after wave of blizzard attacks at Blackheart.

“Blackheart use hypnosis followed by dream eater.”

Dodging the shards of ice from the Blizzard attacks Blackheart easily launches his hypnosis attack. As Piloswine falls asleep the referee begins counting him out as Blackheart rushes forward and begins pulling strands of dreams out of Piloswine’s head and beings eating them in rapid movements. 

“Piloswine is unable to battle the Winner of the round is Blackheart and Apoclypse.”

“Piloswine return.” Said Pryce getting worried as he was down to his last Pokémon and knowing he has to eliminate six to claim the victory. Knowing he will need speed as well as power to win he says, “Sneasel I’m counting on you.”

“Blackheart return.” Apoclypse said. Using his telepathy he asks, [Lugia are you bored enough to want to battle?]

[I guess I could this time you are doing a great job as a trainer so I will allow you to use me in this match.]

“Lugia come forth and have some fun.”

“Lugia use Future Sight.”

“Sneasel use Metal Claw.”

As Lugia’s eyes began to glow a bright pink Sneasel sped up to him and slammed his claws across his back, causing him to roar in pain. Returning to Pryce Sneasel settled himself into a martial arts stance ready watching Lugia closely.

“Sneasel use Metal Claw again.” Pryce said

“Lugia wait for him to get close then use Aeroblast.”

Watching Sneasel close in Lugia waited until it jumped to slash him with his claws of metal and hits him full in the face with a blast of energy from his mouth slamming him back into the ground really hard. Getting stiffly to his feet Sneasel spits out a bit of blood and grins evilly. As he dashed in for a third attempt at slashing Lugia with Metal claw he is hit by an sphere of energy that seemed to come from a ghostly image of Lugia who’s eyes were glowing pink. 

Unfortunately, the energy blast did nothing and Apoclypse slaps his forehead remembering that dark types were immune to psychic moves and said, “Lugia dodge and use Aeroblast again.” 

Sliding to the side easily Lugia blasts the Sneasel with his signature move for the second time and sends him flying head first at Pryce who dodged at the last second causing him to hit the ground hard and faint.  
“Sneasel is unable to battle the match goes to Apoclypse.”

Returning Lugia to his ball Apoclypse walks over to Pryce to shake his hand and says, “Your partner’s attacks are very strong I was able to feel a portion of their effect through my link to my partners.”

“Thanks, you are a very gifted trainer, someday you might even take the place of an Elite Four member, *whispering* but don’t tell anyone I said that. Here’s your Glacier Badge.”

After taking his team to Nurse Joy to heal up Apoclypse and Anita grab some lunch. Deciding that for her psychic training for the day, Apoclypse has her work on moving large and heavy objects without touching them. After about three hours of practice Apoclypse says, “Well you are really getting good at moving large objects now, let’s stop for today. We both could use a change. I want to get on the road to Blackthorn City as soon as we are done.”

Going into the family bathroom Anita spreads the Changing Blanket on the ground and puts the changing pad on it and makes Apoclypse lay down first. Swiftly she removes his soiled diaper and cleans him up putting a new diaper on him she fastens the tapes and checks for leak holes and says, “I thought Lugia said that he and Ho-oh were not going to allow us to use them in gym battles.”  
Standing up to pull his pants up Apoclypse says, “Well originally that is what he said.”

Laying Anita on the changing pad Apoclypse flips her skirt up and swiftly changes her saying, “But yesterday when we found the baby he said that he was getting bored being in the ball all the time and was considering allowing me to use him in gym challenges. I asked him when I called back Blackheart if he was still bored enough to want to battle and he said yes.” 

“Oh, well if he wanted to battle, I guess that’s ok I just didn’t know if you were forcing him to battle. But then again I should know better than that. You would never force a Pokémon to do anything it doesn’t want to do.” Anita said standing up as Apoclypse threw away the soiled diapers. Putting the changing supplies back in her bag Anita says, “We need to go to the Drugstore before we leave were almost out of diapers again.” 

Ten minutes later they are leaving the drugstore with a couple of large bags and decide that with Entei’s and Suicune’s permission that they would ride them to Blackthorn city so they can get there quickly.

At Anita’s grandparents’ house in Blackthorn City…

“Knock Knock, Grandma, Grandpa are you home?”

“Anita? Is that you sweetie? Well this is a surprise I didn’t know you were in Jhoto.” Said her Grandfather walking over to her giving her a big hug

“Hi grandpa how you? Let me introduce a very good friend of mine, Apoclypse this is my Grandfather Ox senior, Grandpa Ox this is Apoclypse we met shortly after I visited Professor Elm and got my starter for the Jhoto league challenge.”

Setting his bags down Apoclypse shakes his hand saying, “It is a pleasure to meet you sir. Your granddaughter is a very skilled trainer and I am honored to call her my friend.”

“Nice to meet you, Apoclypse. Why don’t you two come in and sit down for a bit?”

“Thank you sir.” Apoclypse said picking his shopping bag up.

“Anita sweetheart come give me a hug.” Her grandmother said from her wheelchair in the kitchen. “Hi, grandma how are you doing.”

“It could be worse I’m just a bit sore from the weather changing. So you have taken on the Jhoto league gym challenge hunh. How are you doing so far?”

Sitting in the chair next to Apoclypse Anita tells her Grandparents everything that has happened since she left Professor Elms lab. When she told them about what she did to Garry her grandmother said, “Anita Grace Fredrickson, I’m disappointed in you. You should have known better than to use your powers in anger.”

“Ma’am it’s not all her fault.” Apoclypse interrupted.

“What do you mean young man?” Grandpa Ox said sternly.

“Well it’s a long story.” Apoclypse began, and so he tells them about his own story about his journey through Blackholm and how his master had trained him. Finishing up he said, “You see what happened is that Anita’s mom and dad, despite doing their best to train her, were woefully under skilled to train her properly and because of this there have been times where Anita’s power overwhelmed her mind causing her to become someone she is not. Sort of like a Jekyll and Hide syndrome if you will. And when Garry started on her she became that other self, shortly after it happened we pulled off the side of the road and she broke down crying, she was so ashamed that she had done that to him and she knew that he could never be helped. Being a psychic as powerful as she is and being fully trained I decided to help her train her power’s. Despite being confronted with many things that would have made her lose control since, she has kept her powers in check and is almost ready to be classified as a master psychic.”  
“Well I didn’t know her powers were that strong but I should have guessed.” Her Grandfather said.

Looking back up from her knees Anita shows her thanks to Apoclypse by giving his hand a squeeze and continues her story. As she finished her grandmother said looking at Apoclypse, “So you two are in love and have literally adopted an orphaned baby. Well Anita I’m happy that you found someone to share your life with. Since the gym is closed until Monday why don’t you two stay here? We have two spare beds and I would love to spend some time with my future grandson.”

Remembering that she was supposed to call her mother when she got to her grandparents’ Anita says, “Oh shit I almost forgot to call mommy to let her know we had arrived here.”

“Anita you know that we don’t approve of swearing you march right into the bathroom and wash your mouth out.” Her grandfather said.

“Sorry Grandpa.” Anita said getting up to do as she was told.

Picking up the phone as Anita walked to the bathroom her grandmother dialed the number for Anita’s house. After a few rings Anita’s mom picks up and says “Hello, oh Janice how are you I take it Anita is there and forgot to call isn’t she.”

“Hello dear, yes Anita and Apoclypse are here Anita is in the bathroom washing her mouth out for swearing at the moment. How are you doing I see you got the little one Anita Adopted in your arms there.”

“I’m a little ragged at the moment I forgot how much a baby can take it out of you, and yes this is little Diana Anastasia Itzpapalotl Fredrickson. How are you and Ox doing?”

“Were doing ok, we plan to spend the next two days with Anita and Apoclypse they sure did have one spectacular adventure, They told us all about it which is why Anita forgot to call and she swore when she remembered.”

“Well don’t let them run you down mom. Do you plan to watch their battle’s on Monday? And when they challenge the Elite Four?”

“That was the plan I wish you had called us and told us she was taking the Jhoto League challenge though we could have seen more of her matches.”

“Sorry I totally forgot to call you about it when she decided to take it. Well I got to go it’s dinner time and Diana needs a changing. Love you.”

“Love you to dear.” Janice said hanging up the phone.

“So Apoclypse, Anita mentioned in her story that you have a special recipe called “Chili.” Would you mind cooking some for dinner, Anita’s grandmother and I like trying new foods.”

“It would be a pleasure to cook my Chili for you. I’ll need to use your stove but I have everything I need in my other bag here.” Apoclypse said getting out the pot and ground Tauros meat, a cutting board, the peppers and his spices. As he was slicing the bell peppers into cubes he asks, “Would you like it spicy mild or in between?”

“Well we can’t take really spicy food anymore so go in the middle.” Ox Sr. said as Anita walked back into the kitchen.

“I’m sorry I used a swear word grandpa and grandma I promise to watch my mouth better in the future.”

“We forgive you sweetie. Apoclypse is making us Chili for supper.”

As they ate supper Anita’s Grandparents’ told stories about when her father was a child and how much trouble he used to cause doing his “wesearch” on Pokémon. When they had all eaten Ox Sr. said, “Well its almost bedtime for your grandmother and I, you can watch some T.V. before you go to bed but keep it down. Apoclypse you can sleep in the bedroom straight down the hall, Anita you sleep in the one Across from the bathroom.”

Giving her grandparents a good night hug and kiss she says, “Thanks grandpa, grandma we’ll see you in the morning.”

About an hour after her grandparents went to bed she and Apoclypse were yawning heavily and barely managed to quietly change each other before going to their respective beds.


	18. chapter 18

Chapter eighteen

During their morning practice the day they had planned to challenge the Blackthorn city gym Apoclypse is teaching Anita some new martial arts techniques when he says, “So you grew up in a small village not far up the mountain from here is that right?”

“Yeah we didn’t really have a village name so we just counted ourselves part of Blackthorn City I know that the gym here is famous for its specialty of Pokémon choice and there is a small cave behind the gym named for it. Only those who pass tests of strength, courage and cunning are allowed inside to train.”

“So what do you call the cave?” asked Apoclypse as Anita threw him.

“It’s called the Dragons Den. So I guess I have a major advantage going into our gym challenge today.”

Landing on his back with a loud *thwap* Apoclypse rolls through getting to his feet and says, “Did you just say Dragons was the specialty of this gym?”

“Yeah I did.” Anita said getting into an attack stance.

“Crap I don’t have anything that can help me against dragon types, I have to get the professor to send me a couple of my ringers from back home.”

“I’m sure you will do fine darling. Now let’s focus on my training.” Anita said launching a combo of punches and kicks at Apoclypse doing her best to break through his defense.

“Look Janice Anita is giving that friend of hers a run for his money and he is supposed to be a master.” Ox Sr. said watching them from the kitchen’s picture window

“I don’t think so Ox he is holding back on purpose. He wants her to be able to hit him. He is trying to get her to tap into her full potential without losing control. He really is quite an amazing instructor for our little Anita.” Janice said with admiration.

Walking inside with Anita so they could get cleaned up and changed for breakfast Apoclypse says, “If you don’t mind Anita I would like to have first crack at the gym leader if she don’t accept our tag team challenge.”

“By all means go ahead and take first crack at the gym leader. But I get first dibs on the shower.” Anita said beating him to the door.

Later that morning at the gym…

“This is an official Challenge to the Blackthorn City Gym Leader. The gym leader will be allowed to use two Pokémon while the challenger may use up to six. In the event that a Pokémon becomes incapacitated they will have to the count of 10 to make a move or they will be judged unable to battle. There is no time limit. Is the challenger ready?”

“I am.” Apoclypse said with vigor.

“Gym Leader Clair are you ready?”

“I am.” Clair said

“Then let the Battle begin.

“Kingdra, cast your rage upon this weakling.”

“Space take to the field and defeat thine enemy.”

As Kingdra appeared on Clair’s side of the field Space (a Palkia) took form on Apoclypse’s side of the field roaring so loud that the rafters shook.

“Kingdra use Dragon Pulse.”

“Space use Special Rend”

Instantly both Kingdra and Space launched powerful attacks from their mouths making them collide in midair. For a moment it seemed that they were in a stalemate each pushing their attacks at each other trying to force the other to fail. Suddenly Space roared causing his attack to gain in power and forced Kingdra’s attack to be pushed back into his mouth and taking damage from his own attack and from Special Rend.  
“Kingdra you’re doing fine use Ice Beam.”

“Space, show them the speed you possess and dodge then use Draco Meteor.”

As Kingdra launched his Ice Beam he swept his head side to side very quickly covering a large area with his attack. Taking to the sky Space effortlessly dodged the beams of ice and summoned a multitude of meteors out of nowhere causing them to slam into Kingdra knocking him out.

Up in the stands…

“Holy shit Grandpa did you see that.”

“Anita you know better than that.” Ox Sr. said pulling out a small bar of soap made special for children who have potty mouths. “Open up and put this in your mouth until I tell you to take it out.” he said sliding the bar of potty mouth soap into her mouth. “But yes sweetie I did, your little friend there is quite a skilled trainer if he was able to capture that legendary Pokémon and train it to be strong enough to use that move.”  
Back on the field…

“Kingdra is unable to battle this round goes to Apoclypse.”

“Kingdra return.” 

“Space good work now return and let your brother have some fun”

“Dragonair become the embodiment of my fury and destroy them.”

“Time, take to the field and show them how precious you really are.”

As a very slender and sleek Dragonair materializes onto the field Time (a Dialga) materializes and despite throwing its head back with its mouth wide open in an obvious roar, made no noise.

“Dragonair use Dragon Breath.”

“Time use Roar of Time.”

As Dragonair launched a beam of blackish blue fire at Time the room suddenly filled with the sound of a bloodthirsty bestial roar causing Dragonair to stop its attack and look around for the source of the sound. As Dragonair was distracted by the sound of the roaring, Time attacked with a beam of energy that was pitch black but flecked with little white spots like stars in it. The Impact of Times Roar of Time attack sent Dragonair flying headfirst into a wall Knocking it out.

“Dragonair is unable to battle the match goes to Apoclypse.”

Up in the stands again…

“No freaking way, he just knocked out her Dragonair with one shot.”

“Did you just say the F word young lady?” Her grandmother said sternly

“No grandma I said freak, as in something extremely out of the normal, not the other word.”

“Ok but you better learn to enunciate better because I could have sworn you said the bad F word.” 

“I will try grandma.”

Back on the field again…

“Well you certainly have great power. Here take this Rising badge. With this you have acquired the final badge to allow you to challenge the Elite Four. I wish you luck in your challenge.”

“Thank you Claire. Do you have time this afternoon to take on a challenge from my friend who was watching in the stands with her grandparents today.”

“I do have her come by around 4:00, that will give me time to get some lunch finish the paperwork I had started and get my Pokémon healed.”

“Great we will see you at 4:00 then.” Apoclypse said rejoining Anita and her grandparents in the lobby.”

“Well you really know how to put on a show Apoclypse. That was very interesting seeing you use two legendary Pokémon to win your challenge today.” Ox Sr. said pushing his wife’s wheelchair.

“Thank you sir.” Apoclypse said bowing. “Oh Anita before I forget Clair said that you can challenge her at 4:00. So we have time to go gets some lunch, where should we go?”

“Well since Janice and I didn’t get a chance to see you two for your birthday how about we treat you to some lunch at the steak house.” Ox Sr. said 

“Grandpa you don’t have to pay I was wanting to treat you and grandma to lunch. Isn’t your 60th anniversary tomorrow anyway?”

“Actually sweetie our anniversary is today.” Janice said

“Well then all the more reason for you to let us treat you to lunch. And Congratulations on 60 years of happiness and many more to come.” Apoclypse said 

“Well if you insist. Let’s use the restroom first.” Janice said giving Anita a pat on the bum saying silently that she knew Anita needed a change.

Ten minutes later after they had all changed they walk into a restaurant called The Dragons Kitchen. As they walked inside a host asks, “And how many in your party today?”

“Just the four of us, we’re here to celebrate my Grandparents anniversary.”

“Very good, and congratulations sir and madam. Would you like the smoking or non-smoking section today.” The host said bowing to Anita’s Grandparents.

“Non-smoking please.” Ox Sr. said.

“Right this way.”

Once they had been seated and placed their drink orders with the waiter they look over their menus and decide to get the Dragons Feast platter, which came with four T-bone steaks, four family sized sides, and four deserts at the end of the meal. While they ate Anita planned strategy with Apoclypse about her upcoming battle, while her grandparents listened intently adding their own bits of advice. When the desert course came four other waiters followed theirs along with the head chef and the manager of the restaurant. After the waiter placed four slices of a rich chocolate cake in front of them the manager stepped up and said, “Master Ox Fredrickson Sr. and Madam Janice Fredrickson, in honor of the 60th anniversary of two of our towns most respected denizens the head chef and I agreed that your meal will be gratis and we would also like to bequeath you this.” Stepping forward the head chef hands a bottle of the restaurants most expensive wine to Ox Sr. and a large bouquet of Red and white Roses to Janice.

Overcome with shock Janice accepts the flowers her eyes streaming with tears of happiness, while her husband says, “Thank you so much. I don’t know what to say.” Wiping the tears off her cheeks he gives his wife a hug and a kiss he says, “Happy anniversary darling.” Kissing him back she says, “Happy anniversary dear.” After they finished their desert the four decide to go back to the house and relax for a while before heading back to the gym so Anita can take on Clair for her Rising badge. 

When they get into the kitchen Anita asks, “Grandma, grandpa would you like to play a board game to pass the time?”

“Actually sweetheart we’re a little tired would you mind if we just went and took a nap before your challenge?”

“Oh no that’s ok we can play games later. Sleep tight.”

“Why don’t you two go out and work on your training.” Ox Sr. said

“That’s a good idea sir. Anita, I wanted to teach you some new techniques with your psychic skills anyway.” Apoclypse said as Anita’s grandparents went back to their bedroom.

As Anita and Apoclypse set up a spot in the grassy back yard Apoclypse said, “I think that you are strong enough to learn the final technique I have to offer. Do you remember the mental exercise I told you I about where I can train while asleep?”

“Yes I remember you really had me scared that morning when I couldn’t wake you.”

“Well I’m going to teach you the root form of that, when you master that you will be able to augment it to meet any particular need you wish, whether it’s to fight yourself to practice your Kuk Sool Won when you don’t have time to do it during the day, to having Pokémon battles while you’re asleep to build an effective strategy for different situations.”

“Fuck, I didn’t realize that this skill was so versatile.” Anita said forgetting that her grandparents’ bedroom window was only a few feet away.

“ANITA GET IN HERE.” Her grandfather barked.

“Oops.” Anita said getting back up, “I’ll be right back.”

Shaking his head at her folly Apoclypse lays back on the grass and watches the clouds trying not to think about what he knew was going to happen in the house. After five minutes had passed he decides to let his team out of their balls and decides to play a few games that would help them get stronger while having fun while he waited for Anita to come back out after her punishment. Fifteen minutes after he had let his team out Anita comes back outside fighting to keep the tears from streaming down her face. Deciding that it would be best to act like nothing happened; Apoclypse resumes their lesson as Anita gingerly lowers herself onto the grass.

4:45 at the gym…

“Dragonite and Ice Claw are unable to battle.”

[Anita if you wish you may use me in this battle. I like my brother am starting to get bored just sitting in the ball all the time. And since I’m the last Pokémon you have I don’t think there is much of a choice.]  
[Thank you Ho-oh at least you only have to fight one of her Pokémon she has really learned to compensate for her dragons weakness to ice types.]

“Dragonite go.” Claire said for the sixth time this match

“Ho-oh, lend me your power.” Anita cried out.

“Dragonite use Dragon Rush.”

“Ho-oh, cleanse Dragonite with Sacred Fire.”

As Dragonite charged towards Ho-oh with a blue aura flecked with red spinning around him Ho-oh begins to glow with an orange-red aura and opens his mouth wide. Right as Dragonite got close to Ho-oh he gets hit full in the face with a blast of fire so powerful that it causes Dragonite to be knocked back to the earth. Getting back to his feet Dragonite roars at Ho-oh and prepares to attack again.

“Great job Ho-oh, now blast him again with Fire Blast.”

“Dragonite, get your head in the game and use Draco Meteor.”

As Fire Blast slams full force into Dragonite leaving him with a serious burn one of his summoned meteors slams right into Ho-oh knocking him from the sky.

“Ho-oh please hang in there we can win this. Use Recover and then Ancient Power.”

“Dragonite, don’t let them have a chance to heal Use Dragon breath.”

As Ho-oh used recover to restore his health that the Draco Meteor had taken from him he was barely able to dodge to the side avoiding Dragonite’s attack. Then with the speed of an Olympic sprinter Ho-oh made all the rocks in the arena float up and slam into Dragonite knocking him out.”

“Dragonite is unable to battle; the match goes to Anita and her Ho-oh.” The referee announced as the arena burst into cheers and applause.

[Thank you Ho-oh you did me a great favor today by allowing me to use your power in battle.]

[You have done well since you attained my power I felt that you deserved a reward. If you need me when the time comes you may use my power to challenge the Elite Four. Now let me return to the ball so that you can go claim you badge. You earned it.]

As Anita returned Ho-oh to his ball she walked over to meet Claire in the middle and shook her hand saying, “Thank you very much for the battle Claire. You have given me a battle that I will remember until the end of time.”

“You are a very great trainer Anita; take this Rising Badge as proof of you victory here today. If you should ever feel like coming back to trade training secrets, or just to hang out feel free to come by. I have heard many stories about you from the townspeople who speak a lot with your grandparents and you have lived up to your reputation. Farewell for now Anita, and good luck in your challenge of the Elite Four.”

As Anita rejoined her grandparents and Apoclypse in the lobby Apoclypse said, “I knew you could beat her Anita I just knew it, but you really had me worried for a bit there I never would have guessed she trained her Dragonite’s to be resistant to ice type attacks.”

Wiping a bead of sweat off her brow Anita says, “You have no idea, I was worried that I would have to come back and fight her again. I’m just happy Ho-oh decided to allow me to use his power.”

“Well dear it’s getting late, would you like to spend one more night here with us and leave in the morning?” Janice asked.

“Sure thing grandma, but before we go I need to use the bathroom.” She said

As Anita came out of the bathroom Ox Sr. asked, “So what would our two future Jhoto league champions like to have for dinner?”

“Anything you would like to make is fine by me grandpa, you are one of the best cooks I know.”

“Thanks dear but you know flattery will get you nowhere, but it will get you a “TICKLE ATTACK”.” Her grandfather said as he started to tickle her mercilessly.

Laughing hysterically Anita barely manages to say, “ok grandpa…I give…I give…uncle already.” As her grandfather stops tickling her, Anita feels herself completely soak her diaper and walks back into the bathroom to change again. As she comes back out Anita sees her grandmother giving her grandpa a thump on the head with the cane she uses to help herself get out of her wheel chair to use the bathroom. As she got close she heard her grandmother say, “Ox you should have known better than to tickle her like that. You know about her problem and what she has to go through because of it. Now you apologize to Anita or I will whack you again and this time I’ll get you in a tenderer spot.” Seeing that Anita had gotten back from changing again Ox Sr. says, “I’m sorry sweetie I wasn’t thinking.” 

“That’s ok grandpa I know you were just playing. Why don’t you go back home and get supper started, while I take my partners to Nurse Joy to get them healed.” Anita said giving Ox Sr. a hug.

“Alright sweetie, we’ll go get supper ready. I’ll make you a special dish to celebrate you eighth gym victory.”

An hour later back at Ox Sr.’s house…

“Grandpa do I smell your famous stew and your renowned Septuplet chocolate cake.”

“There’s no pulling anything past that nose of yours.” Ox Sr. said stirring the stew. “The stew is almost ready and the cake should be ready to serve by the time we finish the stew. Would you please set the table while I put the finishing touches on my stew?”

“Sure thing grandpa.” Anita said getting plates and bowls out of the cupboard.

As they ate supper Anita made plans with her grandparents to get them to Indigo Plateau for her challenge of the Elite Four and told them the plan she had for after her challenge. “So you intend to open or takeover as a gym leader in this region that sounds like you would have fun. What do you plan on doing after your challenge Apoclypse?” Janice asked 

Blushing slightly Apoclypse said, “Well I was going to keep it a secret until our 21st birthday but…” he said getting out of his chair and kneeling by Anita he opens a small box that he took out of his pocket revealing a large diamond ring. “Anita I know that were still young but I want to spend my life with you. Would you do me the honor of giving me your hand in marriage after we turn 21?”

Overcome with love and joy Anita glances at her grandparents to gauge their reactions and seeing that they approved she said, “Of course I’ll marry you. But until we turn 21 we will remain celibate ok.”

Sliding the ring onto her finger Apoclypse says, “Of course my love I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“Well that was beautiful and moving but you still haven’t answered the question.” Ox Sr. said smirking.

“I’m sorry but I had to know the answer to my question before I could answer yours. You see I had planned on being a partner to her as a gym leader if she had accepted. In other words we would either be the first gym ever that had a tag team style as the main type of challenge, or the trainers could choose between taking a different kind of challenge between us.”

“Well that certainly sounds interesting. I wish you two much happiness in the years to come, whatever may happen.” Janice said yawning 

“I guess that’s our cue to go to bed. Anita, Apoclypse we’ll see you two off in the morning. Sleep tight you two.” Ox Sr. said taking his wife back to their room.”

After quickly checking themselves Anita and Apoclypse go into her bedroom and quickly change each other before going into the living room to watch a bit of T.V. keeping the volume low so they don’t disturb her grandparents. Flipping through the channels Apoclypse finds a station that showed old recordings of wrestling matches and popping up the info he sees that the channel is having a marathon of matches involving Crasher Wake. Quickly he asks Anita, “I know we only met him for a short time but would you mind if we watched some of his old matches.”

Smiling at Apoclypse she takes out her wallet and says, “I had a secret that I never told you.” Pulling out an old trading card she hands it to him and says, “I’m a fan of Crasher Wake too. So yes let’s watch his old matches but remember we got to keep it down so grandma and grandpa can sleep.” 

Putting his arm around Anita they recline on the sofa and watch several matches of Crasher Wake before they fall asleep during one of the matches. Around 11:00 Ox Sr. walks to the bathroom and sees that the T.V. is still on. Walking to the living room he sees Anita and Apoclypse sound asleep on the couch and that they had been watching the Classic Wrestling Network and that it was showing a marathon of his favorite Wrestler. Quietly he walks over to the sleeping two and covers them up with a blanket and shuts off the T.V. Giving a slight kiss to her forehead he says, “Goodnight sweetheart sleep well,” and he goes to the bathroom then back to bed.


	19. chapter 19

Chapter nineteen

Waking up at midnight like normal Anita is surprised to see that she and Apoclypse are cuddled under the same blanket on the couch. Remembering that they had fallen asleep watching a marathon of wrestling footage featuring Crasher Wake she calms down, and easing herself out from under the blanket walks out of the room and goes outside to work on her martial arts training with a feeling of unease. After she had been practicing for an hour Apoclypse walks outside to join her and says, “Is it just me or do you feel something odd in the air? Like there is a lot of energy or something.”

Stopping to catch her breath Anita replies, “Now that you mention it I’ve felt the energy in the air since I woke up but I just brushed it off thinking it was just another storm on the other side of the mountain. Although I admit it feels strangely familiar.”

“I guess it’s best not to worry about it now, whatever it is we’ll find out sooner or later.” He said as he prepared to teach her some more about his style.

After practicing the new skills for an hour they agree that they should take a break until lunch time so they have time to relax when a gust of statically charged wind slams into their backs knocking them down. Using their safety falls they roll over their shoulders and using the momentum get right back onto their feet and turn around to see a giant yellow Saber-tooth tiger like creature with a blue “star” under his nose and a purple “cloud” of fur along its back.

Speaking directly to their minds with a voice filled with energy like a thundercloud that is about to unleash a torrent of rain and lightning down upon the land it says, [I am the guardian of courage and justice, with my lightning fast attacks I bring evil to its knees. I am RAIKOU and I am looking for the ones who have broken the seal that kept me and my two brothers in stasis. I know that the ones I seek have also passed my brothers test to see if they were worthy of their power. Are you the ones I seek?]

“Mighty Raikou, I am Anita of the hamlet known as Pallet Town and this is Apoclypse from the region known as Blackholm. We are the ones you seek, we have passed the tests of Ho-oh the Phoenix Pokémon and Guardian of Life, of Lugia, Guardian of the Sea and Champion of Valor, of Suicune, Guardian of the Lakes and Rivers, and of Entei, Guardian of Fire. What is the challenge that you wish to test us with?”

[Bold girl I seek you two out to see if either of you are worthy of being my partner, however seeing that you have both captured one of my brothers and each have one of our masters I need not test you. I do however need to choose who of you will be granted my power. As you both seem to have the same level of courage and the will to bring evil to justice when it is near I am unable to choose myself so you two must decide. Which one of you will be granted my power?]

Looking at each other Anita and Apoclypse discuss it with each other making points that say that the other should be the one allowed to take the gift Raikou is offering. Finally, after an hour of debating Apoclypse says, “I see that we will never agree to whom should get it so I say let fate decide. We shall use the coin flip ap. If I win you take Raikou as I believe you have earned his gift more than I. And should you win I will accept his gift.”

“Alright I guess that’s fair we have had equal measure on our points and it is a draw so I guess we could do that, Heads or tails, and no cheating using your powers to manipulate the programming of my tech.”  
“I say heads.”

Pressing the button on her tech to bring up the coin flip ap. Anita holds her wrist out where all three of them could see it and presses the button to flip the coin.

“Heads it is I guess you are my partner now Raikou, and I am honored that you allowed us to choose for you.”

[Very good, I never saw any human treat something like this in such a diplomatic way; you have indeed earned my power.] Raikou said as Anita threw the ball.

Suddenly a childlike voice rang out in their heads saying, [Hey guys guess who.]

Deciding to play along Anita says, “Hmm, the voice is too high, but he could be disguising it could it be Crasher Wake?”

Giggling the voice says, [nope try again]

Taking his cue from Anita, Apoclypse says, “I doubt it but is it Officer Jenny?”

[Nope try again]

Looking at each other they nod and both say at the same time, “I know its Celebi.”

Popping out in front of them Celebi dose a midair backflip saying [YAY you guessed it, guess what. I’ve made my choice; I picked which of you two I want to be my partner.]

Giggling at Celebi’s childlike antics Anita says, “So who did you choose you little cutie?”

[Well as you know I’ve been watching you since you were in Ilex Forest and all through your journey from there I had a hard time deciding, you are both so nice to your Pokémon and to other humans, with the exception of that butthead Garry, and since you lost the coin flip to get Apoclypse to take Raikou I’m going to pretend that you won a second flip and make Apoclypse my partner that way you each have three of the six guardians of Jhoto.]

“Well I thank you for the honor Celebi.” Apoclypse said getting an empty ball off his belt holsters. After catching Celebi, Anita and Apoclypse head inside to change into fresh diapers and go to their respective bedrooms to sleep for another six hours.

8:30 am

“Anita, Apoclypse time to wake up breakfast is ready.” Janice called from the kitchen.

Walking out of their bedrooms rubbing the sleep from their eyes they sit down at the table. “So, how did you like the marathon of Crasher Wake’s matches?” Ox Sr. asked.

Looking up from her plate of eggs Anita says, “So I didn’t dream that you had come in and shut the T.V. off and covered us up.”

“Of course I did, and you two were so adorable curled up together, I decided to let you two sleep and covered you up instead of taking you to your beds.”

“So sweetie, are you two going back to Pallet Town first or are you two going to go to the Indigo Plateau from here?” Janice asked.

“Well we need to call Mommy, Professor Oak, Professor Elm, Whitney the Goldenrod gym leader, Master Chuck the Cianwood gym leader and Dr. Shannon of Azalea Town, to let them know that Apoclypse and I succeeded in our final gym challenge and that we are on our way to the Indigo Plateau before we leave so they can make plans to come watch us. Then Apoclypse and I were going to travel up through Victory Road to get there so we can get a bit of last minute training in.” Anita said finishing her eggs.

“Well then I guess you guys better get yourselves cleaned up and get moving you don’t want to travel on Route 45 after dark the path is very treacherous and there are many powerful Pokémon that live there. If you leave by noon and ride your bikes you can reach New Bark Town by sunset. So you could theoretically save yourself time from calling Professor Elm and just stop by his lab.” Ox Sr. said drinking his coffee.   
Half an hour later Anita gives her grandparents a hug, while Apoclypse shakes their hands as they bid them farewell.

Stopping for a break at 12:30 for lunch, Anita and Apoclypse let their Pokémon out to play while they cook lunch. Seeing that Frost is looking a bit sluggish Anita walks over to her and asks, [Frost are you okay honey you don’t look so good?]

[I don’t know Anita I’ve felt weird for a while now, which is why I lost so easily in the last few battles you’ve used me in.]

“Apoclypse, are you any good with Pokémon medicine? Frost is looking kind of sluggish and she says that she hasn’t felt good for a while now.”

Turning down the heat on the burner Apoclypse walks over to Anita and Frost and says, “Well I’m not trained as a doctor but I can use my powers to look at her. I’ll even show you how I’m doing it so you can do this too.”

After about thirty minutes Apoclypse succeeds in getting Anita to master the skill of being able to “see” inside a Pokémon to find out if there is anything wrong with them. With a Smile both Anita and Apoclypse look at each other, and then Anita says, “Well we know why you’re not feeling yourself. But there is nothing wrong with you.”

[Well don’t keep me waiting what did you find out?] Frost Snapped [I’m sorry I don’t know why I snapped at you.]

“It’s ok Frost honey I expect you will be having mood swings for a while to come yet. You see the reason you feel sluggish is that, you’re going to be a mommy.”

[Oh is that all...WAIT WHAT.] Frost said turning to glare at Darklight.

As Anita talked to Frost and got her to calm down Apoclypse put a finishing touch on lunch and gave everyone a bowl of stew, and gave Frost a double serving saying, [eat it up Frost if you want the babies you’re having to be healthy you need all the energy you can get.]

Glaring at Apoclypse Frost says, [do you have to be so perky about it? I was hoping to be a bit older before I had my first litter. Oh well at least I know that my kits will be well cared for with Anita being my trainer and you being the trainer of their father.]

[Don’t feel so bad Frost. Anita said. I will make sure the kits are well cared for and we can even help them become the best they can be.] Despite their attempts to get Frost to cheer up more she stayed in a somewhat gloomy mood throughout the meal and snapped at Darklight when he came close to try and cheer her up. As everyone had finished up their lunch and returned to their balls Anita and Apoclypse quickly changed each other and then getting on their bikes continue down the path. 

Riding for another three hours they decide to take a small break, seeing a small cave entrance in the side of the mountain they decide to go in there to get out of the sun for a bit. Once inside they see that despite being a cave that there is a strong source of light inside. As they sit on the ground to stretch their legs out to keep them from cramping. “Anita I would like to Apologize for Darklight getting Frost pregnant.” Apoclypse began.

“Don’t worry about it. She will get over being upset about it. To tell the truth I’m happy that she will be a mommy like I am, granted I am not the biological mother of Diana but she is still my baby now. I can’t wait to get to the Indigo Plateau and beat the Elite Four so I can take care of her properly. I just don’t feel right having mommy take care of her for me.” Anita said 

Getting up Apoclypse says, “Well we better get moving before we have to make camp in these mountains.” Getting up Anita dusts off the back of her skirt and puts her helmet back on as Apoclypse dusts off his pants and puts his own helmet on.

At Professor Elm’s Lab at sunset…

“Knock Knock, Professor Elm, are you in.” Anita said calling from the entry way to the lab.

“Anita my dear I wasn’t expecting you. How are you and Apoclypse doing?”

“Well yesterday we won our eighth gym badge and decided to stop by on our way to Victory Road. And I have some news to catch you up on.” Anita said as Professor Elm showed them into the Recreation room of his lab and put a pot of tea on the stove.

“I’m Glad to hear you got your eighth badge and that you’re on the way to challenge the Elite Four. So, you said you had news, what’s happened that you felt you had to see me in person?” He said as Anita fiddled with the diamond ring Apoclypse had given her catching his eye with it.

“No…Apoclypse did you really propose to her?”

“Yes but the wedding won’t be for four years we promised her parents and grandparents that we would wait until we turned 21, and we also promised to remain celibate until the honeymoon.”

“Well congratulations, what else has happened since you two were here over two months ago?” He asked as he poured the tea for them.

Starting her story from when she left his lab Anita tells Professor Elm everything that has happened on her journey with Apoclypse. When she got to the part about finding the orphaned baby he was surprised that Officer Jenny had allowed her to adopt the baby. Continuing on she explains that her mother agreed to take care of the baby while Anita and Apoclypse finished with the last two gyms and the Elite Four. Then when she told him about how she and Apoclypse found out that Frost was pregnant, he asked her to let Frost out and have her be calm while he gave her a proper examination to determine how the kits are doing. After about thirty minutes he says, “Well Frost you are doing just fine and your kits are looking very healthy. So long as you don’t strain yourself you should have them by the time you all arrive at Indigo plateau, don’t worry using Pokeballs on newborn Pokémon is safe so when you have them Anita will be able to get them taken care of quickly. Oh and you’re not having baby Glaceon you are having Eevee kits, I know it’s weird but that’s how all Eeveelutions have babies they make new Eevee. “

Anita says, “Frost wants to know how many kits she is going to have Professor.”

“Well I can’t be 100% as they are moving a lot but a rough headcount I would say that you are going to have five kits. Give or take one.” 

[Well looks like the next few months are going to be interesting. So Anita when’s dinner I’m hungry.]

Laughing Anita says, “We’ll have dinner soon Frost we just have to cook it first.”

“Anita if you would like I have some special food in my store room that you can have to help Frost with her pregnancy.”

“Thanks Professor that is so nice of you. If you want you can join us for dinner.”

“Well that sounds lovely. Let me go get the special food for Frost first then I’ll show you how to mix it with her regular food so she gets the perfect balance of nutrients.”

“Thanks, Professor may we use the stove here to get supper ready?” Anita asked as Professor Elm walked to a door on the far side of the room. 

Opening the door he says, “Of course you can.” Mumbling to himself he says, “Now where did I put that bag of expecting mother food? Ah Ha there it is.” He said walking into the pantry. Coming back out he brings out a fifteen pound bag of food labeled “Expecting mother/ new mother Pokémon food.” On the side of the bag it says perfect balance of nutrients for the expecting mother/new mother Pokémon just add one cup to each meal mixed with the regular food. “Here you go Anita this should be more than enough to see you through her pregnancy.” Professor Elm said as Apoclypse warmed up the Stew.

Realizing that the lab has very little room inside Apoclypse says as the stew is just about done, “Perhaps we should take this outside and eat under the starts there is no way all our Pokémon will fit in here and this stew is just perfect for both human and Pokémon. Remind me to thank your grandfather for the recipe Anita.”

“Well it is a beautiful night and I would love a chance to see what your team looks like now since you both can carry more than six each.” Professor Elm said grabbing a folding table from the pantry and three folding chairs. 

While they ate Professor Elm asked Apoclypse many questions about the Pokémon from Blackholm and what they are like. When Apoclypse mentioned a mysterious Pokémon that is only found in Blackholm Professor Elm became extremely interested in it and asked if he knew what it looked like. Pulling out his wallet and a pocket Flashlight Apoclypse says, “See the design on my wallet? Notice the Scythe like arms but the giant wings and the muscular outline; this is what people think the creature looks like. Nobody that has ever seen this rare Pokémon and been able to make a clear recollection of it, this is the closest thing the best police sketch artist in the region has come up with using the description of the creature. However I know someone who can tell exactly what it looks like.”

“Let me guess, it’s you right.” Anita said putting a second bowl of stew on the ground for Frost. 

“Yes and no love, I wasn’t attacked by the creature but I know the last person who was. And with his permission I used my powers to help him clear the fog in his head when he tried to remember the creature, the thing looks like a giant combo platter of Pokémon. Have either of you read the story or heard of the story of Frankenstein?”

“Yes.” Anita and Professor Elm said in unison.

“Ok you know how he was a mix match of human parts? Well this creature is basically the same thing. It had the arms and torso of a Machamp, the wings of a Dragonite, the scythe like blades of Scyther on its arms, the head of a Gyrados, the tail of a Charizard and the legs and horn of a Nidoking.”

Blanching at the description Anita looks at Professor Elm and sees that he is white as a sheet and says, “You have got to be messing with us there is no way that something like that exists, there is no way.”  
Laughing at the shocked and scared looks on their faces Apoclypse says, “Ok you got me I was just messing with you about what it looks like, I couldn’t resist. The design on my wallet is a drawing I did, but I was serious about nobody knowing what it really looks like. It really dose only attack when there is a thick fog and for some reason only in the dark of the moon.”

Thinking hard at Ice Claw Anita tells her to come over and give Apoclypse a good swat on the head for his “joke” and swift as a summer storm Ice Claw gets behind Apoclypse and gives him a good slap upside the head with her claw. “OW… Ice Claw what was that for?” 

[It was for being a big dork and playing such a mean prank on Anita and the Professor can’t you see that you had them scared sick at the thought of such a creature?] Ice Claw said raising her claw again to give him another slap

“OK, ok I get it I’m sorry for pranking you so bad. Sometimes I can’t help myself and I have to give a scary description of the mystery Pokémon of Blackholm when someone asks about it, everyone back home does the same thing when they talk to people who aren’t from there. OW.”

“Ok Ice Claw two is enough.” Anita said smiling wickedly at Apoclypse.

Once everyone (including the Pokémon) had eaten their fill of the stew Apoclypse took the pot to the lake and rinsed it out. When he got back to Anita and Professor Elm, Professor Elm says, “Well I have to get home and spend some time with the family good night you two.”

“Good night Professor, We’ll be leaving town early so we can make the Indigo Plateau quickly. We wanted to have a meeting with Lance and the other Elite Four before we challenge them.”

“What did you want to talk to them about? If it’s something that might interest them or give them a great challenge I might be able to get you an appointment with them tomorrow.”

“Well we wanted to see if they would accept a special kind of challenge and open a new wing of the Hall of Champions if we succeed in beating them with the special challenge. But we want to keep it a surprise about what the special challenge is until we talked to them.”

“Well I will give them a call in the morning. If you plan to go on foot I should be able to reach you by the time you get about half way. Obviously if you ride Entei, Raikou or Suicune you would be there within minutes but knowing you, you probably want to go on foot to do a bit of extra training before you get there. Anita I’ll give you a call when I have an answer from them.”

“Thanks Professor.” Anita said Yawning “Is it ok if we camp out by the lake just over there.” 

“Of course though I would suggest using a tent if you plan to sleep by the lake, you know to keep the mosquitos off.”

“Of course professor, good night.”

“Good night you two.”


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter twenty

Waking up to do her midnight training routine Anita decides to try something new. Crawling out of the tent Anita walks a short distance to the trees by the lake and quickly removes her clothes and puts on her swim suit without a swim diaper. Once she had changed she goes over to the lake and performs her stretching exercises to warm her muscles up. Once she was ready Anita used her telekinesis to float over the water, when she was in place over a deep part of the lake she starts performing the intricate routines of the Ki Cho Hyung (beginners form). When she had finished that she worked on doing the newer kicks and defense forms that Apoclypse had taught her. Thirty minutes after she had started Apoclypse walked out of the tent and seeing Anita floating above the water he walks over and says, “Anita, what are you doing?”

Startled out of her concentration Anita falls right into the bone chillingly cold lake water. Swimming back to the shore Anita says through chattering teeth from the cold, “D…Darn it Apoclypse. W…Why did you have to…to b…break my c… concentration? *AAACHO*”

“I’m sorry Anita I was just surprised that you were doing something so easily, when I have trouble doing the same thing. Come on let’s get you dried off and into some warm clothes before you catch a cold.” He said wrapping the towel around her.

Once she had dried off and put a new diaper on, Apoclypse pulled out a pair of sweat pants and a heavy shirt out of his bag and hands them to Anita saying, “Here these should help keep you warm. Now let’s go back to sleep you push yourself too hard.” As they crawl back into the tent Apoclypse wraps them both in his thick blanket making sure to keep the warmth that they generate close to them.

Waking back up at 8:00 Anita made breakfast while Apoclypse packed the tent away. Once they had all eaten and Anita had made sure Frost ate everything in her bowl they decide to set off through Victory Road. While walking along the road they meet many strong trainers and battle a few of them around 1:00 Anita’s Poketech starts ringing. Answering the phone quickly she sees that it was Professor Elm calling her. “Hello Professor. I take it you have an answer about whether or not we can meet with the Elite Four?”

“Yes I do. They agreed to meet with you but only if you can pass a test. They said that for you to be allowed to meet with them you must find a special plant on Victory Road and bring it to them by sundown. The plant is known as Victory’s Bloom; it is a very rare flower and is used to make a very potent potion that increases the power of any who drink it. Here is a picture of the plant I don’t know where to start looking but I would suggest that you use everyone to help look. Good luck Anita, Apoclypse.” 

“Thanks Professor we will call when we get to Indigo Plateau to let you know if we succeeded.” Anita said hanging up.

Letting everyone but Frost, Snaps and Doom Fist out they show them a Mental Image of the Flower and send them off to search for it saying. “Be Careful, if you find it bring it back quickly so we can call the rest back. Now make haste we have little time to find it.”

After an hour of searching Frost asks, [why didn’t you let me go out and search like the others Anita? You even kept Snaps and Apoclypse kept Doom Fist.]

Keeping the conversation to telepathy Anita responds, [Sweetie you are in no condition to be out there alone searching for something. I just wanted to make sure you stayed in good health. We don’t want your babies getting hurt do we?]

Grumbling to herself Frost says [I’m so going to hurt Darklight when this is over…]

[Now Frost you know that it is almost as much as your fault as his I know you willingly let him mate with you.]

Hanging her head frost says, [I’m sorry. I guess you were right about the mood swings, I never would have been thinking such thoughts if I wasn’t having them.]

Kneeling down Anita gives frost a hug and says, [that’s ok we know you don’t mean it when you get snippy with us or the others. Would you like to go back into your ball for a bit to rest?]

[I think I should I’m feeling very tired.] Frost said going back into her ball.

After another hour of searching Anita and Apoclypse were starting to get discouraged when Celebi came rushing back carrying an armful of Victory’s Bloom saying, [Guys, guys I found a whole bunch of it.] 

[That’s great Celebi give it to Anita while I send out the signal to call the others back.] Ten minutes after Celebi returned the rest of the team returns and go back into their balls with the exception of Entei and Raikou at Apoclypse’s request.

[Entei, Raikou could you two please carry us to the entrance of Indigo Plateau we don’t have much time left before sunset and we won’t get there in time if we go by foot or bike.]

[We don’t mind carrying you to there.] Raikou said. [However you have to make some of your Chili for supper Entei has told me about it and it sounds good.]

“You got it. Now let’s get moving we have much to discuss with the Elite Four when we arrive.” 

At the Indigo Plateau…

“So I see that you have acquired the Victory’s Bloom that we asked you bring. Koga Please take it and prepare the potions with it.”

“As you wish Lance, I already had the preparation work done, the potions will be ready within the hour” Koga said. Pulling out a bottle of blood red liquid, and a mortar and pestle he places three of the flower heads into the mortar and grinds them into a fine powder then pours it into the bottle. Walking over to the stove he puts the mixture into a pot of water and turns the burner on to get the water to boil around the bottle. Walking back over to the table where Lance, Karen, Bruno and Will are sitting along with Anita and Apoclypse, he takes his place between Will and Bruno, Saying with a voice that would make one stop dead in the night, “So Children, Professor Elm says you have a mysterious request of us but he would not allude to what you wanted to ask.”

“First on behalf of my fiancé and myself I would like to thank all of you for agreeing to just hear our request.” Anita says taking Apoclypse’s hand.

“You are most welcome Young one.” Lance started, “Now what would you two like to ask of us that you would cause Professor Elm to call in his one favor for the year to get us to meet with you.” 

“Well, we had a thought as we traveled. When we were in Azalea Town we were pressed for time because of their Slowpoke Festival, not that we didn’t enjoy it, and we asked of Bugsy a huge favor that would allow us to be in Goldenrod city in time to make a meeting. What we asked of him was to allow us to take him on in a tag team format battle. Graciously he accepted and took us on with his mother Dr. Shannon as his partner. When we got to Cianwood city we ran into Master Chuck of the Cianwood gym and we found out he was my long lost uncle. We again asked him this favor though we weren’t pressed for time, he accepted saying basically that he would take on any challenge that he could that might make him stronger than he is.” Apoclypse said.

“What we wanted to ask of you,” Anita started, “Was that if you would consider taking the same challenge. Koga, Will, Bruno and Karen, you would be able to choose who your partner would be and we would take on two of you at a time. You would be allowed your full party of six like us. And should we win both matches you open a special wing in the hall of champions to accommodate us as Tag Team Elite Four champions. We would of course in exchange for accepting this challenge forfeit our privilege of challenging you all individually as owners of all 8 gym badges.”

“This is a most strange proposition that you bring to us young ones. I have reservations about doing something so drastically different from the proper way of things here on the Indigo Plateau.” Karen said staring at Apoclypse intently

“Well I for one think it is a novel idea, you said yourself you were getting bored Karen this is possibly the thing we need to liven things up around here.” Bruno said with a voice that could crack stones.   
“I would have to agree with Bruno, this is definitely a novel way to deal with the boredom. However as I am recently made a member of the Elite Four, I will hold my peace and let the will of the rest of you choose what route we take.” Said Will in a voice that promised mystery and enchantment.

Looking at Koga Lance says, “Well Koga I know that you, Will and Karen are the newest members of the Elite Four and they have made their opinions made. How do you feel about their proposition?”

“I believe that we should consider the long term ramifications of accepting such a challenge. Consider, if we take this challenge and lose we would have to open a new wing in the hall of champions to accommodate the victors, and after hearing that we have a new wing for this kind of challenge we might find ourselves challenged by future tag teams. This would not be such a bad thing and we would definitely have a deal of fun with this to break the boredom. However on the other hand we might find that we have a quite a deal less of single combatant challengers, if people choose to travel in groups taking on the gym leaders we could eventually have no single challengers left. But I think I have a fair way to deal with having too many teams and not enough single combat challengers.”

“And what would that be?” Karen asked.

“Well I think that we would inform every gym leader in the region that they need to brush up on tag team skills, while at the same time changing the registration process slightly at the Professor Elms lab which is where every trainer starts their journey in the Jhoto region, obviously we would have to do the same for the Kanto region and inform their gym leaders of this change too. For the change in the registration process all we have to do is make an option on the registration forms to ask if the trainer is going to be signing up as a singles combatant or as a tag team combatant. If they sign up as a team then they will only be allowed to challenge the gym with their registered partner, and if they sign up as a singles competitor they will be restricted as a single combatant only.”

“Koga that is a very ingenious idea,” Lance said, 

[Anita it’s time I’m going into labor.] Frost said shocking Anita making her jump.

“Something wrong my dear?” Lance asked

“Yes, I’m sorry everyone but I need to get Frost, my Glaceon, to Nurse Joy immediately she just told me that she is going into labor.”

“Very well dear, please take care of your Glaceon. If you wish we can continue this discussion with Apoclypse and have him deliver the answer to you as soon as we adjourn.” Lance said sympathetically.  
Quickly getting to her feet Anita thanks the Elite Four and Lance bowing and runs out of the room to get to the Pokémon Center just down the hall.

Sitting back down Lance says, “As I was going to say, Koga that is an ingenious idea. So I will call for a vote on this, those who are in favor of Koga’s idea raise your hand.” All four members of the Elite Four raise their hands. “Well it’s unanimous, should you win in your tag team match Apoclypse then we will Start a new wing for Tag Teams and put Koga’s plan into action. In honor of your Fiancé’s Glaceon having a litter of kits we give you three days to prepare I will leave a note with Nurse Joy for you letting you know who your first challenge will be tomorrow.”

Getting up Koga walks over to the stove and checks the potion. Pouring it into seven cups equally he gives one each to his fellow Elite Four members, one to lance and two to Apoclypse. As Apoclypse takes the two cups Koga says, “Take the second cup to Anita and have her drink the whole thing, this potion will increase all abilities of the one who drinks it by tenfold permanently. I know that you two are very powerful psychics and this will allow you to become greater than you are now. Before you ask, no I’m not a psychic, I am however a Ninja and have my own abilities that allow me to identify the powers of those around me.”  
“Thank you very much Master Koga on behalf of Anita I graciously accept this great gift you offer us.” 

As Apoclypse got to the Pokémon Center he sees that Anita is nowhere to be seen. He does however see Nurse Joy standing at the counter, walking over to her he asks, “Nurse Joy has Anita come here yet? Her Glaceon was going into labor and she rushed over as fast as she could.”

“Yes Anita is in the back with my twin sister the other Nurse Joy of the Indigo Plateau; if you like I can take you back to be with her.”

“Thank you Nurse Joy.” Apoclypse said walking through the doors with her. Minutes later Apoclypse joins Anita at Glaceon’s side while the other nurse joy helps her deliver her kits, three of which are already suckling. 

“How is she doing Anita?” Apoclypse asked keeping an eye on Frost.

“She is doing great, she has already delivered three of her kits and it turns out that she is having six see you can see them on the Zubat scanner there. What is that you got there?”

“Oh yeah I almost forgot, drink this, it’s the potion that they wanted the flower for. Master Koga said that it will increase our abilities tenfold. I already drank my cup and I felt its effects starting almost instantly. And they said to tell you that they accept our challenge and we will have our first match in three days. They are giving us three days to prepare in honor of Glaceon having her kits. Oh and we will know who our first Opponents will be tomorrow.”

Taking the cup of the potion Anita drinks it all in one go making a face at the awful taste. Almost instantly she feels her mind’s eye sharpen and is able to hear the disjointed thoughts of the baby Eevee. Turning her attention back to Frost she sees that the three Kits that were just born had finished suckling and were now looking at her cocking their heads to one side saying to her [mommy says that you are her trainer and friend and that we are your babies as much as hers what does that mean?]

[It means little ones that to keep you safe I need to capture you and your other three siblings in these balls. Don’t worry, you will have plenty of time outside the ball to play and to spend time with your mommy now hold still so I can get this over with ok.]

[Ok grandma.] The Eevee kit with a pattern on its face resembling a fire said causing Apoclypse to laugh so hard he wet himself.

[Don’t call me grandma call me Anita.] Anita said tapping each one with a ball to capture them while glaring at Apoclypse.

When the other three kits had been delivered and had suckled their fill from Frost Anita taps two of them with a ball each and she tells Apoclypse that he can take the last one.

[Yaay I get to go play with grandpa.] It said as he tapped it with his own ball causing Anita to laugh just as hard as he had when the flame headed Eevee called her grandma.

“So Nurse Joy how is Frost now that all her kits have been born?” Anita Asked concerned.

“She will be just fine you can return her to her ball now if you wish but I must caution you to NOT use her in battle for at least a month if you want her to stay healthy. It will take about that much for the kits to wean off of suckling and go to solid food. And I know that each of them had a pattern on their heads in the shape of each of the evolutionary types of Fire, water, grass, psychic, electric, and dark but don’t try and evolve them for at least two months.”

“Right Nurse Joy, did you hear that Frost no battling for at least a month. I know that you wanted to help me against the Elite Four but your health is more important than my winning.”

[Alright Anita I promise not to force you to use me for at least a month.] 

“Good now that that is settled, Nurse Joy is there any chance that we can check into a room for the week?” Anita asked as she returned Frost to her ball.

“Of course dear, we have a room just down this hall that’s nice and big.”

“Nurse Joy do you allow trainers to burn candles in their rooms here?” Apoclypse asked.

“Yes we allow up to five candles per room. Here we are.” She said showing them to a door with the number 13 on it.

“Thanks Nurse Joy.” They said as she handed Apoclypse the key to their room and left. Once inside Apoclypse sets his bag down and gets out the changing supplies and laying them on the bed he says, “Well this has been one hell of a day, so who do you think will be our first challenge we have to face.”

Laying down on the changing pad so Apoclypse could change her she replies, “I don’t know but we will know tomorrow which will give us two days to prepare.”

Quickly Apoclypse removes her Diaper and cleans her off. Putting a fresh diaper on her he thinks to himself not really paying attention. As he switched places with her he says, “Well we know that Koga is a poison master, and that Bruno is a powerful fighter so we can pretty much guarantee what they would us against us Karen is one I’ve never heard of, and Will, I don’t know if you felt it but he was trying his best to probe our powers. Luckily the shielding technique I taught you held its place.”

Sliding the soiled diaper out from under him Anita cleans Apoclypse off saying, “yeah Koga will definitely use poison types and Bruno will undoubtedly use either fighting, ground, rock or steel types against us or a combination of them. I heard a rumor about Karen but I can’t verify the data, it’s said that she is very fond of dark types. And yes I felt Will trying to get through my protective wall.” Placing a clean Diaper on him she says, “Well we have three days to prepare for the battle anyway. Would you like help setting up a campfire outside so you can cook the Chili you promised Raikou that you would make?”

“Nah I’ll be fine, why don’t you get some rest I’ll come get you when the foods ready?”

As Apoclypse makes the campfire outside he lets his team (with the exception of the baby Eevee) out to let them play. As he is finished browning the meat he sees four people coming over to him. As they get closer he sees that it is Anita’s Parents, Professor Elm and Professor Oak. Deciding quickly to make some extra chili he gets out his “big” pot and transfers the meat to it saying, “Well if it isn’t Professor Oak, Professor Ox, and his lovely wife with little Diana around her chest. Anita and I weren’t expecting you guys until at least tomorrow.”

“Well if it isn’t Apoclypse I thought that was you.” Professor Ox began, “How are you and Anita doing?” 

“Anita is inside taking a nap we had one heck of a time since lunch yesterday.”

Sitting down Next to him Professor Oak says, “Yes I heard that Frost was about to have a litter of Eevee Kits, Professor Elm called me this morning to relay the happy news, he also told me of your plan to talk with the Elite Four. So how did it go?”

“Well professor, during the meeting Frost went into labor, so she had to run out to Nurse Joy to make sure Frost delivered her kits ok. But the Elite Four including Lance decided that they would grant our request. If we beat them in two tag team style matches they will open a new wing in the hall of champions for tag team battles and then change how people register for the gym challenges in Kanto and Jhoto. Making it so people can register for Singles or teams challenges.”

“Well that is very interesting, I really hope you two win Ox and I would be so proud of you two if you made history like that.” Anita’s mother said rocking Diana. 

“We will find out who our first opponents will be in the morning but they are giving us three days from today to prepare in honor of Frost having her kits. By the way I’m making Chili for supper would you care to join us? I’m Sure Anita would be pleased if you guy’s joined us.”

“We would be honored to join you two.” Professor Ox said.

“Splendid, Oh I have a surprise for Anita, I’ll tell you what it is but I would like you to keep it quiet until after supper.”

“Ok what is it?” Her mother said pulling out a diaper from the diaper bag she carried to change Diana.

Quickly looking to make sure Anita wasn’t nearby Apoclypse said, “Well I have taught Anita everything I know about our psychic gift. She has mastered every skill and even surpassed me in one so tonight I was going to have her take the test I had to take to earn my master psychic title. I know she will pass but I didn’t want to say anything to her. It would only stress her out even more right now and I wanted her to get some rest before supper.”

“That’s fantastic news. Of course we will keep it to ourselves until you tell her.” Professor Ox said.

“Great, I would also like to ask you to do her the honor of giving her this.” He said pulling a small package out of his bag. “This is the robe given to all who pass the mastery test. It is a symbol of power and honor amongst the Blackholm psychics, there are five different colors of robes; green, which is the lowest rank, brown, which is second lowest, blue, which is the intermediate rank, red, which is a highly advanced master, and Black which is only given to those who are worthy of the rank of High Master.”

“So what color of robe did our daughter earn?” her mother asked.

“Well I have deemed her, and this was approved by the man who taught me who is as I said the strongest psychic in Blackholm, worthy to wear the robe of a High Master. I barely won the right to wear the same robe but she is more powerful now than I was when I took my test. She has definitely earned the rank. Looks like the Chili is almost ready, I’ll go get Anita then we can eat supper.”

As Apoclypse dished out the Chili Anita mixes the special food into a bowl of very mild Chili for frost and, making sure that she was fine letting her kits suckle while she eats, she sits down with her family and Professor Oak. Once they had all eaten Apoclypse says, “Anita I have a surprise for you. You have done very well in your training of your psychic gift. You have mastered every technique I have taught you and you have even surpassed me in one field. Now to celebrate this achievement I am going to test you one last time with your parents, Professor Elm and Professor Oak as witnesses. Should you pass you will be rewarded with the highest honor that any psychic from Blackholm can achieve. Are you ready to take this test?”

Swallowing a lump in her throat Anita says, “I am. What must I do?”

Using his powers Apoclypse casts a real illusion over the area much like the one that Lugia had used but instead of being in the Office of a Very irate Nurse Joy he shows her the scene of the destruction of the burned tower. Speaking with his telepathy he says, [this scene is true of history but you can change the outcome of this scene if you have the power stop the soldiers and Pokémon from fighting.]

Concentrating as hard as she can he blankets the whole area around her with a Calming field so powerful that it stops the fighting in its tracks as everyone and everything is overcome with a feeling of peace.  
As the scene dissolves she sees Apoclypse floating above her three miles straight up. Using his power again he says to her mind, [if you have the will to seek out new horizons and to challenge yourself to your extreme limits catch me.] 

As she floats up towards Apoclypse she sees that every time she gets close he seems to fly off even farther and faster. Calming herself down she uses her psychic eye to try and see how he is flying so fast. When she looks at him she sees that there are no lines of psychic energy around him or even a ball of energy in his middle. Looking around she sees a ball of energy right beside her where there should be nobody. Reaching out an arm she grabs what feels like a shirt. Coming into view Apoclypse says, “Great now one more test.”

Back on the ground he says, “Your Final test is to get past my mental barrier and control my body, if you succeed you will have passed your mastery test.

Sitting on the ground Anita uses all her power to try and destroy his mental wall, getting weaker by the second she says, “It’s useless there is no way around your barrier. I can’t do it”

“No Anita you are wrong there is a way and you haven’t exhausted every option. You can do this. You know me and you Know my weaknesses you will find a way if you just calm down and think.” Apoclypse said

Getting an idea Anita stands up and whispers something into his ear causing him to blush, instantly she strikes with her mind and makes him do several backflips just for show.

“Very well done Anita, you have passed your test. I believe that your father Professor Ox has something for you.” Apoclypse said sitting back down.

As Anita walks over to her father he pulls from behind his back an elegant black silk robe that is very thick and decorated with an intricate pattern of vines, leaves, and cranes. Helping her put it on he says, “Anita, Apoclypse wanted me to give you this robe if you passed your test. The black robe is the highest rank of psychic in the Blackholm region; you are among a very elite group of individuals who have attained High Master rank. Congratulations sweetie.”


	21. chapter 21

Chapter twenty-one

Waking up at midnight the day of their first match to a bawling Diana, Anita slides off her bed holding the very cranky baby and walks to the bathroom with her and the diaper bag. After changing Diana Anita takes her to the kitchen and warms up a bottle for her. Sitting in one of the chairs of the lobby Anita proceeds to feed Diana. A few minutes after she sits down Apoclypse comes out to join her saying, “Anita would you like me to take care of Diana for a bit? You should really be conserving your energy after having used too much to pass your mastery test.”

Yawning Anita says, “Don’t worry about me love, that potion you gave me earlier on behalf of the Elite Four really did increase my powers. I don’t feel as drained as I would have been had I not drank it. Besides I like this time I spend with Diana, it just “feels right” ya know.”

Giving Anita a kiss on the cheek he says, “Well don’t stay up too late with her we have our first match in the morning against Bruno and Koga.”

“I know dear, I know, go back to bed we’ll be in shortly.”

10:30 at the battle arena…

“Welcome Anita, Apoclypse to the Grand Battle Arena. Here is where all those who wish to battle the Elite Four face the challenge of their lives.” Koga said clapping Apoclypse on the shoulder.

“Today you will face us in your first tag battle. We have talked long and hard with lance and he has decided that for your challenge we, Koga and I, will use three Pokémon each, and that you will be allowed your full party size. He chose this number to give you a decent challenge but make it so that the battles will not take all day.” Bruno said.

“If you wish we can start our battle now or we can battle after lunch. Either way it is your decision.” Koga said watching Apoclypse and Anita exchange looks. 

“Let’s battle after lunch it will give the friends we invited to watch time to finish getting here. We’re still waiting on Dr. Shannon, Master Chuck and Whitney to show up.” Anita said 

“Very well we will meet you back here at1:00.”

12:58 outside the arena…

“Where are they Apoclypse, they should have been here by now.”

“I’m worried too Anita but if we let their absence get to us we will lose the fight. Come on we have a couple minutes before the battle just calm down, go into your calm place and let it envelope you. Let the calmness become one with you then we can take down Bruno and Koga.”

“You’re right, I need to calm down and focus.” Anita said breathing deeply. “Alright let’s go down to the arena floor. Our match starts in a minute here and we can’t be late.” She finished as she walked down the challengers hallway.

When Anita and Apoclypse emerge from the challenger’s tunnel onto the arena floor they see that the stands are completely packed with people to watch the upcoming battle and that there is also four Video cameras, the kind used by news crews for live feeds, placed about the arena to send the match live across the world. Seeing that Koga and Bruno are standing in the very center of the arena next to the referee they decide to go over and see what is going on.

When they reach Koga and Bruno Anita asks, “Masters Bruno and Koga what is with the news style cameras?”

“Well this is an historic day in the Indigo Plateau, and Lance thought it best to televise to the world what we have decided to allow. Ignore the cameras as best you can they won’t move from their spots so they will be out of the way. We know that we said you we would only make the new wing if you win both matches but Lance decided yesterday in our meeting that we would make the new addition anyway and that starting next month all new trainers would be allowed to register for either tag team or singles challenges.” Bruno said.

“What my muscular colleague is trying to say is. Despite whether you win or lose you will have made history on the Indigo Plateau and you will be remembered for all time by having your names engraved into the plaque that will sit over the entrance to the Tag Team wing as the “founders” of the tag team division. So give us your all so you can be the first inductees into the hall of fame as tag team champions.” Koga said smiling.

“Ladies and gentlemen, today we will witness an historic event. The Elite Four have informed me that today and tomorrow we will have two special battles as a celebration of a new wing to the Hall of Fame for the Indigo League. We are proud to announce that starting next month all new trainers will be allowed to register for one of two styles of battle for their gym challenge in the Kanto and Jhoto gyms. The first style is that of the traditional format of a one on one fight, the second style will be that of tag tam battles where two trainers will take on the gym leader and a partner of their choice for a pair of badges. Once the trainers acquire all 8 badges in the gym region, they are challenging they will be allowed to take on the Elite Four in a total of two tag team matches. If our challengers to the Elite Four become successful they will become the first ever Jhoto Tag Team champions and will have the honor of defending that title the next time a tag team makes it past the Elite Four. For the Kanto tag team division, the first team to become victorious against the Elite Four shall become the inaugural tag team champions of Kanto and thus have to defend that title whenever challengers make it past the Elite Four.” The referee said loudly over a massive sound system. 

“Today’s bout will be between the trainers who brought this idea to the attention of the Elite Four, Anita of Pallet Town in the Kanto region and Apoclypse of the Blackholm region. And their opponents today will be Bruno the martial arts king and strongman of the Elite Four, and Koga the master ninja and potions expert of the Elite Four. The challengers will be allowed to use up to six Pokémon each, while Bruno and Koga will be only allowed three each. Are the Challengers ready?”

“We are.” Anita and Apoclypse said in unison.

“Are Bruno and Koga ready?”

“We are.” Said Bruno

“Then please return to your designated sides and let the battle begin.”

As they walked back to their respective spots Anita says to Apoclypse telepathically as the roar of the crowed was so lough they couldn’t hear each other normally, [alright who do you want me to focus fire on?]  
[ If Koga uses a bug/poison then take him down otherwise leave him to me and focus on Bruno.]

[Do we want to start powerhouse or start with our usual’s?]

[Well considering that they are the strongest team we have ever faced I suggest we start with our strong hand. I’m going to use Space. Use whoever you think will compliment his power best.]  
“Muk I call for thee to spread thein rancor among the foes line.” Koga said throwing a black ball into the air.

“Hitmonlee show them your footwork.” Bruno said throwing a brown ball.

“Space the time has come to spread thein wings and cast your rage upon our enemy.”

“Ho-oh spread your wings and purify the enemy of their dark thoughts.”

“Muk use toxic on Space.” 

“Hitmonlee use High Jump Kick same target.”

“Space, use your speed and dodge then use Spacial Rend on Muk.” 

“Ho-oh use Brave Bird on Hitmonlee.”

As Muk launched a volley of slime at Space Hitmonlee used a running jump launching himself high into the air aiming right for Space’s head. Leaving an after image of himself, Space moves in place behind Muk slamming him with a wave of draconic energy, while Hitmonlee flies right through the ghost image of Space slamming into a wall. Glowing an eye hurting white flecked with orange Ho-oh flies right at the recovering Hitmonlee and slams into his back full force slamming him back into the wall rending him unconscious.

“Hitmonlee is unable to battle.” Called the referee as Bruno retuned Hitmonlee to his ball.

“Onix take the stage and knock that bird out of the sky.”

[Apoclypse quick switch targets with me.] Anita said quickly

“Onix use Stone Edge on Ho-oh.” 

“Muk Gunk Shot on Space.”

“Ho-oh, dodge and use Sacred Fire on Muk.” 

“Space, dodge and use Ice beam on Onix.”

As Space launched a beam of super cold ice at Onix, Onix launched a massive barrage of razor sharp rocks at Ho-oh scoring his wings and chest with hundreds of tiny cuts. Onix being hit full force with the Ice beam stumbles but remains conscious and ready to continue fighting. While Muk launched his Gunk Shot, Ho-oh shoots a powerful beam of fire at him setting him on fire. Space being a tad too slow in dodging the Gunk Shot took it full in the face and succumbed to the poison of the move. As the four Pokémon reset to their respective positions Muk takes excess damage from the fire and faints from the pain, while Space roars in pain from the poison coursing through his veins.

“Muk is unable to battle.” The referee said as Koga returned him to his ball.

“Ariados, take to the field.”

“One more time Onix.” 

“Ariados, use Spider Web on Space.”

“Ho-oh use Fire Blast on Ariados.” 

“Space use Spacial Rend on Onix and finish him off.”

Using his superior speed once again Space warps behind Onix and slams him with the same draconic power that he had used on Muk earlier, knocking him out. At the same time Ho-oh launches his most powerful Fire Blast to date at Ariados. The resulting explosion sends Ariados flying across the arena to slam into a wall right next to one of the camera men. Meanwhile the poison saps another chunk of Space’s energy from him.”

“Onix and Ariados are unable to battle.”

“Onix take a nice break. Machamp your up” 

“Ariados take a rest and spin your webs another day. Crobat slice through the night and sow your terror.”

“Ho-oh use Extrasensory on Machamp.” 

“Space use Thunder against Crobat.”

“Machamp use Dynamic Punch on Space.” 

“Crobat use Air Slash on Ho-oh.”

Launching a Thunder attack so powerful that it causes a small disruption in the cameras for a second, Space nails Crobat knocking him out of the sky right as it launched two wind blades at HO-oh. Dodging the blades of wind that Crobat had launched at him Ho-oh uses his psychic powers to force Machamp into a painful contortion causing him to fail in his attack. Roaring in pain from the poison Space falls over into a dead faint.

“Space is unable to battle.”

“Space return, you did great buddy now enjoy your sleep you’ve definitely earned it. Blackheart bring their deepest nightmare to life.”

“Machamp, use Fire Blast on that Gengar.” 

“Crobat, try again.”

“Blackheart, dodge and use Hypnosis on Machamp.” 

“Ho-oh Finish off Crobat with Extrasensory.”

With eyes glowing like the setting sun Ho-oh launched another Extrasensory attack causing Crobat to contort in several directions rapidly thereby causing him to faint from the extreme pain. Meanwhile Machamp launched his own powerful Fire Blast hurtling at Blackheart. Melting into the floor to avoid the deadly flames Blackheart re-emerges right in front of Machamp catching him off guard with a direct hit of his hypnosis waves. 

“Crobat is unable to battle. If Machamp is unable to make a move by the time I count to ten he will be declared unable to battle. One, Two, Three…”

Quick as a flash Anita tells Apoclypse with her telepathy to have Blackheart use Shadow Ball at the exact same time as she has Ho-oh use Sacred Fire to ensure their victory.

“Blackheart use Shadow Ball.”

“Ho-oh use Sacred Fire.”

Rocking back and forth in his sleep Machamp is unable to dodge the two powerful attacks and takes them full force. The resulting explosion sends him flying across the arena into a wall directly behind Bruno, who ducked to avoid the missile like body that was his Machamp. Slowly getting to his feet Machamp walks back to Bruno and assumes a fighting stance. Suddenly he falls over and fails to return to his feet.   
“Machamp is unable to battle. Today’s match goes to the challengers Anita and Apoclypse. Ladies and gentlemen I’m sure that you will agree that this was definitely a match for the ages. Please come back tomorrow to see the second half of this historic challenge.”

After they shake hands with Bruno and Koga accepting their praises and complimenting them on their own power, Anita and Apoclypse walk back up the challenger’s hallway. As they emerge from the hall they are greeted by a voice they didn’t expect, “Well that shure was one heckova fight y’all put on.”

“Whitney…we thought you weren’t going to show up. Is Master Chuck and Dr. Shannon with you?”

Suddenly someone puts their hands over Anita’s and Apoclypse’s eyes saying in two disguised voices, “guess who.”

Apoclypse feeling the hands covering his eyes feels that they are rather Large and heavily calloused, while Anita did the same feeling a pair of Dainty hands with medium length fingernails.

“Hmm, let’s see, Calloused large hands, thick forearms. Is it my good old Uncle Chuck?” Apoclypse said while Anita said, “Dainty hands, medium length nails, a ring that has what feels like a medical cross on it, it must be Dr. Shannon.”

Removing their hands at the same time Dr. Shannon and Master Chuck both spin the kids around saying “you got it.”

“You really showed some massive talent out there today you only had to substitute one of your Pokémon in a battle against two of the Elite Four.” Chuck said.

“Yes congratulations on a superb battle, and to answer the question brewing in your minds we were here at noon but we decided to help the camera men set up their equipment and to surprise you after your battle.” Dr. Shannon said giving Anita and Apoclypse a hug.

“Well we’re glad you showed up even if you didn’t meet with us before the fight. It just wouldn’t have been the same if our friends hadn’t all been here to share the experience with us.” Anita said hugging Dr. Shannon back.

“Well since you all are here how about we meet up with Professor Elm, Professor Oak, Professor Ox and Anita’s mom and have some tea while we wait for Nurse Joy to heal our friends that we used today.” Apoclypse suggested heading towards the lobby to the place that he and Anita agreed to meet her parents, Professor Elm, and Professor Oak at.”

As the group sits down at a large table to drink some tea they give Anita and Apoclypse a play by play on how their battle looked from the stands. After an hour a young boy comes over to their table and says, “ex…excuse me but is Anita and Apoclypse here with you?”

“I’m Anita and this is Apoclypse what can we do for you little guy?” Anita said causing the young boy to blush.

“I…I… I was wondering… could, could I have your autographs? You two are really great trainers. And when I get older I want to be as strong as you two.” The boy said nervously.

Chuckling Apoclypse says getting a pen out of his pocket, “Of course young man you can have our autographs. And if you practice long and hard, and treat your Pokémon with love and respect they will show you their true potential and someday you may just become as strong as Anita and I.”

Taking the pen from Apoclypse Anita signs the page next to Apoclypses autograph. Taking his autograph book back he says, “Thank you so much. And I will keep what you said in my heart when I start my own journey Apoclypse. Just wait someday I’ll become as strong as you.”

As they boy leaves Anita and Apoclypse resume their conversation with their friends and family with a big grin on their faces. As they went through pot after pot of tea they talked of other things besides the battle that Anita and Apoclypse just had. To their surprise Bruno walks over an hour after the boy left. “Apoclypse, Anita, I was asked by Master Lance to tell you that your battle will be at noon tomorrow. Sadly Master Karen has come down with a nasty cold. But Lance has decreed that he will take her spot at Will’s side so you will have your challenge. He also said that I should give you both this.” He said handing them a large thermos. “There is enough of the Victory potion in there to give some to all of your team, he knows that you two are able to carry up to twelve Pokémon each since you did a large favor for Professor oak and said that there is enough potion in there to give to all of them. Also he says to be sure to give some to the newborn Eevee kits and the mother, it will restore her to full power and make her able to battle again. And the kits will gain power as though they were six months old. Good luck in your match tomorrow you will need it against lance.”

Taking the thermos Anita says, “Thank you so much Master Bruno, you and Master Lance Honor us greatly giving us enough potion to give a serving to all of our team plus our babies.”

“Yes thank you for the great honor Master Bruno. I hope you would honor us by taking time from your training tomorrow to watch our match.”

“After the whupping you gave me and Master Koga today you would be a fool to assume that we wouldn’t watch. Besides, Master Lance and Master Will could definitely use a good serving of Humble Pie.” Bruno said smiling at Anita and Apoclypse.

During supper which everyone ate outside with Anita and Apoclypse, Anita goes to each of the Pokémon and makes sure they all take a drink of the potion making them grow in power. When she gets to Frost she says, [so sweetie would you like to battle tomorrow? This potion that I’ve been giving everyone increases their power and Master Bruno told us that it would make you healed from your pregnancy instantly allowing you to be able to battle; I’m also giving some to the kits as it will make their power levels equal to that of six month old kits.]

[Are you kidding me of course I want to fight this will make up for our loss at the Kanto Tournament.]

[Ok you will be my first round pic tomorrow, now eat your supper.] Anita said after making sure Frost took a drink from the cup.

After Supper Anita and Apoclypse quickly changed each other and went to bed.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter twenty-two

At breakfast Lance comes over to the table where Anita and Apoclypse are eating with their friends and family and asks for a word with them privately. Excusing themselves they stand up and walk a short way away from the table to talk with Lance. “What can we help you with Master Lance?” Anita asked.

“Well I had a thought last night that I want to do for our match today but I’ll leave it up to you. I admit I’m not normally one for theatrics but for some reason I think this would add a bit of a flare to our battle today. I was thinking maybe we, that is to say Will and I, and then you two will come out of our respective entry halls to some music while the referee announces us.” 

“So you want to have us come out like Professional Wrestlers?” Apoclypse asked skeptical.

“Well I guess that would be a good analogy but yes, I thought that since it’s the last challenge you two have to face we give them a bigger show than you had with the first one.”

“I don’t know,” Anita began, “If you really want to make it a show I think that with the Music we come out in costumes and as Halloween is right around the corner we, Apoclypse and I, could wear the costumes we bought in Goldenrod City when we were there.”

“That actually sounds like a pretty nice suggestion. Well I have a list of songs here if you want to look them over, or if you have a song in mind already and have a copy of it I could give it to my sound guy to burn onto his system so he can play it when you come out.”

Looking over the sheet of music selections Apoclypse notices right off a band that he has loved since he was a child. Showing the list to Anita he says telepathically, [check out the song third from the top, it’s called Through the Fire and Flames, it’s by a band I’ve listened to for years now called Dragonforce. That song kicks ass and I think it would go perfect with our costumes.]

[I don’t see any songs on here I know so if you want to go with that one I don’t mind following your lead, do you have a copy with you so I can hear it while we get ready for the match?]

[Yup it’s on my playlist on the Music AP of my Tech. It’s a seven minute song so I will play it for you while we change into our costumes.]

“We’ve decided to come out to “Through the Fire and Flames” by Dragonforce, Master Lance.” Apoclypse said politely.

“Alright I’ll let my sound guy know, I haven’t talked to Will yet so we haven’t chosen our song, but I will be meeting him soon so I’ll let him know that we will be coming out to music and in costumes. This will be a grand show indeed. Until we meet on the battlefield my friends.”

Going back to their table Anita and Apoclypse sit back down to finish their breakfast when Whitney asks, “So what did Master Lance want to talk to y’all about?”

“Well he wanted to run an idea by us for our match today.” Anita started. “He said he isn’t normally big on theatrics but since this is the last match for Apoclypse and I he said we should make a “bigger show out of it than we did yesterday” and suggested that instead of just starting on the field like normal we have the referee announce us as a team and we come out of our respective hallways to different music.”

“So what you will be coming out like professional wrestlers?” Professor Ox said.

“You must be a little psychic daddy cause that’s exactly what Apoclypse said, and Master Lance said that was a good analogy. I suggested that if we were going to do it we might as well do it right and come out in costume as well. He thought it a good suggestion and agreed. But we’re not going to tell you what we’re coming out in we want it to be a surprise so when we go to change for our match you guys should just go get a good seat in the stands.”

“Can we at least know what song you will be coming out too?” Anita’s mother asked.

“It’s called “Through the Fire and Flames”, by the great band Dragonforce.” Apoclypse said. 

“I’ve heard of them. They’re pretty good. I envy that drummer for his stamina. With the speed he uses to play the drums I bet he could really cause some damage if he learned how to fight.” Master Chuck said.  
Finishing their breakfast Anita and Apoclypse go change into fresh diapers and head outside to work on their Kuk Sool Won skills for an hour before they go back inside to get dressed for their match.

“Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the Indigo Plateau and to the Second Match celebrating the new wing of the Hall of Fame for Tag Team challengers.” The Referee said nodding to the sound guy. Waiting a few seconds as the sound guy did his thing he continues talking over the song of “The Cry of the Brave” by Dragonforce “Introducing first, the Representatives of the Elite Four Master Will and Standing in place of Master Karen, Master Lace Champion of the Elite Four.”

As the referee announced them Lance and Will burst through the curtain hiding their hallway entrance wearing costumes that made Will look like a giant Xatu, and Lance Looking like a shrunken Giratina. As they walked to their position Lance tilted his head back and spat out a jet of flame using a special devise in his costumes mask.

Seeing what lance did through the curtain Apoclypse says, “So he wants to play it like that dose he well I got a stunt that will beat his. Anita when I draw my sword you draw yours I’m going to conjure an image of a feral dragon that is extinct in our world and have him “attack” us. When he gets close we will slash him with our blades “vanquishing” the bringer of the fire and flame. And don’t be afraid of the fire it may “feel” real but it won’t burn you.”

“And their Challengers,” the referee began waiting for the right spot in the music that Anita and Apoclypse were to come out to, “Apoclypse of the Blackholm region and his partner Anita from Pallet Town of the Kanto region.”

As they emerge from the curtain the crowed see the pair dressed in the garb of Ancient warriors of a frigid land. Spreading his arms wide Apoclypse roars to the sky as he creates a “real” dragon of approximately 40 feet long with a 60 foot wingspan. Circling the Arena the “dragon” spouts a jet of flame encircling Lance and Will. Drawing his sword, with Anita a fraction of a second behind him Apoclypse yells to the dragon, “Come beast of fire and flame, come meet thein end at mien hands.” Diving at Apoclypse and Anita the dragon lets out a feral roar and shoots another jet of flame encircling them with it. As he gets within arms reach Anita and Apoclypse slash at its underbelly at the same time ripping it open causing it to fall to the earth behind them and vanish. With the “death” of the dragon the flames encircling both teams vanish and the referee says over the loud applause, “This battle will be contested under the Tag Team format, the representatives of the Elite Four will be allowed to use only two Pokémon each, while the Challengers will be allowed up to four each. In the event that a Pokémon becomes incapacitated they will be given to the count of ten to make a move, if they fail to meet the ten count they will be judged unable to battle.”

“Are the Elite Four ready?”

“We are?” 

“Challengers ready?”

“Ready”

“Then let this battle begin.”

“Slowking, take the stage and mystify our foes.” Will yelled

“Gyrados, unleash thy fury upon them.” Lance Cried out

“Frost, bring about an early winter for them.” Anita said

“Darklight bring their inner most fears to life.” Apoclypse said

Taking to the field at the exact same time Frost watched Lances Gyrados closely searching for an opening, while it stared down Darklight. Darklight meanwhile kept his eyes on Slowking who had a look of concern on his face.

“Gyrados use Dragon Breath on Frost.”

“Slowking use Rain dance.”

“Frost use Ice Beam on Gyrados.”

“Darklight use Dark Pulse on Slowking.”

As Slowking began to dance and twirl around Darklight swiftly charges in and uses Dark Pulse at close range sending him flying and interrupting his dance before it can take effect. Meanwhile Gyrados is frantically trying to hit Frost with his devastating breath, effortlessly dodging the beam of blue grey fire Frost launches a beam of Ice at Gyrados aiming for his mid-section and coats his entire middle in ice.

“Great work.” Anita and Apoclypse said in unison

“Shake it off Gyrados and use Draco Meteor on Frost.”

“Slowking get up and use Hydro Pump on Darklight.”

“Frost, use your speed to get close to Gyrados and use Blizzard.”

“Darklight use Crunch on Slowking.”

As Darklight got close to Slowking he clamped down on his arm. Raising his arm to eye level Slowking unleashed a powerful jet of water out of his mouth sending Darklight flying into a wall behind Apoclypse, unfortunately for Slowking doing this caused Darklight to rend deep gouges into his arm since he was still clamped onto him. Getting back to his feet Darklight runs back onto the field as Slowking passes out from the damage he has endured. Meanwhile Gyrados flew up into the sky. Undulating in an intricate pattern as he fell Gyrados summons forth a swarm of meteors which fall with great speed towards Frost, doing her best to dodge them she whips up a blizzard and right as she launches the brunt of the storm towards Gyrados she is slammed full force, with one of the giant rocks that were descending from the portal Gyrados had opened into space, causing her to faint. Taking the full force of Blizzard Gyrados is knocked from the sky completely frozen in a block of ice.

“Slowking and Frost are unable to battle. Gyrados has to the count of ten to break free of his icy prison, One, Two, Three…” the referee began

“Slowking return and take a break, Alakazam your power is needed to teach these whelps a lesson.”

“Frost return and enjoy a nap. Raikou I beseech thee to employ thein fury in this battle.”

As Both Alakazam and Raikou appear on the field the referee yells, “TEN, Gyrados is unable to battle.”

“Gyrados return and sleep well, Dragonite go.”

“Dragonite use Dragon Rush on Darklight.”

“Alakazam use Psycho Cut on Raikou.”

“Raikou use Thunder Fang on Dragonite.”

“Darklight use Crunch on Alakazam.”

Using his super speed Raikou charges over to Dragonite and jumps onto his back clamping down on his neck with the fury of an unrestrained thunderstorm causing Dragonite to trip over his own legs and slide across the arena on his stomach. Darklight meanwhile charged over to Alakazam and clamped down on his right leg with is super sharp teeth right as Alakazam slashed at Raikou with psychic power sending a blade of pure energy right at the giant beast. taking the full force of Psycho Cut Raikou roars in pain and clamps down on Dragonite even harder.

“Great job Alakazam, now use Fire Blast on Darklight and finish him off.”

“Dragonite, fight through the pain and use Slam to knock Raikou from your back.”

“Raikou use Thunder on Dragonite.”

“Darklight get out of there and use Dark Pulse.”

As Darklight releases Alakazam he is hit full force with Fire Blast, the resulting explosion of which sent both Alakazam and Darklight flying. Slamming into the wall Darklight faints as he slides down and Alakazam uses Teleport to land safely near Will. Jumping up Dragonite falls back first with Raikou under him right as he is hit full force with a bolt of lightning that Raikou had summoned. Slamming into the ground Dragonite barely manages to get back to his feet as Raikou crawls out from under him.

“Darklight is unable to battle.” The referee called as Apoclypse recalled him.

“Omega Go. Show them the power of a dragon who has surpassed his need for a body.”

As Omega appeared on the field the entire arena erupts in screams as they see a giant ghostly dragon take form. Seeing that the creature is actually a Giratina that is in its altered form, Lance says. “Dragonite ignore Raikou and use your full power on Omega we must remove him from this battle before we finish with Raikou.”

“Omega use Shadow force on Alakazam.”

“Alakazam use Psybeam on Raikou.”

“Raikou use Thunderbolt on Dragonite and finish him.”

As Dragonite charges at Omega he starts glowing with a deep gold color, as he nears Omega shimmers out of existence and Dragonite passes right through and looks around. As he is looking around Dragonite is hit full force with Thunderbolt in the back knocking him off his feet. As he blasted Dragonite with Thunderbolt Raikou is oblivious to the beam of psychic energy that was hurtling towards him. Taking the full power of Psybeam Raikou is knocked off his feet. As he struggles to return to his feet Raikou turns his attention to Alakazam. Dragonite making an effort to get back to his feet falls over twice, the third time he makes the effort he passes out completely causing the referee to call out, “Dragonite is unable to battle.”

“Alakazam finish Raikou with another Psybeam.”

“Raikou dodge and bide your time.”

As Alakazam launches his attack Omega Shimmers back into existence behind him and slams him point blank with evil energy so powerful that he is sent flying right into a wall face first. Struggling to get back to his feet Alakazam launches his Psybeam at Raikou. As the beam got close to Raikou it suddenly disappears as Alakazam falls over in a dead faint.

“Alakazam is unable to battle. The Winners and very first team to be inducted into the new hall of fame, Apoclypse and Anita.” The referee yelled over the roar of cheers from the crowd.

Walking forward to shake hands with Lance and Will Anita and Apoclypse are filled with a sense of utter glee. They had achieved everything they had set out to achieve up to this point now was the time to see if they could acquire the final prize that they wished to achieve.

“Well done Anita. Well done Apoclypse. You two have most certainly achieved a great victory here today. When you have had a chance to change into your normal clothes I wish to speak with you in my office.” Lance said shaking their hands.

“Yes you two this day will be long remembered. You have made history here today not only in consecrating our new hall of fame but you have also defeated four of the most powerful trainers in the Jhoto/Kanto region in a format that is rare to behold. And your display when you came out was one that, might I say, made the heart within my chest stop from awe. And between the four of us that is actually saying something.” Will said shaking their hands

“Thank you for everything Master’s Lance and Will, without your, and the rest of the Elite Four’s support on this idea we might not have been able to make it into the hall of fame here.” Apoclypse said humbly.  
“Yes we are very appreciative that you accepted our challenge. Now let’s give them one last bow and take our teams to Nurse Joy for healing.” Anita said barely able to contain her joy.

An hour and a half later after Anita and Apoclypse had changed out of their costumes, and soiled diapers; they walk into Lance’s office and take a seat at his offering.

“Thank you for coming. Since you have won the title of champions you have many roads open for you. Have you two thought about what you would do after you had won the title of champions?” Lance asked not giving any sign about what he wanted from them.

“Well, we had a couple ideas.” Apoclypse began, “We had thought about petitioning you for the opportunity to open our own gym, or to take the place of two of the Elite Four.”

“I see. Well yesterday I got word from one of the gym leaders in Jhoto. He bid me to tell you that should you succeed that he extends his congratulations to you. He also informed me that he wished to retire as a gym leader. So we have an opening for the position.”

“Who was it that called sir?” Anita asked.

“It was Morty, I tried my best to talk him out of hanging up his hat as a gym leader but he was most adamant about leaving. He said that he had wanted to tell you two this in person but he decided to leave the country and go on a journey to “find himself” he wished me to ask you two if you would be willing to reopen the gym as the new gym leaders of Violet City. Since you two admitted to wanting to petition me for the chance to open your own gym I have decided that instead of making a new gym that if you two wish, you may take over the Violet City gym as a team. If you decide to take the position you will be given 300,000 to redesign the gym to whatever you wish it to look like. You will also receive a weekly fee of 30,000 each.”

“Master Lance I don’t know what to say.” Anita said

“You don’t have to answer right now; you can take all day to think it over and can come back when you have reached a decision.”

[Anita I just realized, remember when Lugia and Ho-oh said we would NEED them for gym reasons in the future? I think THIS is what they were talking about. They wish us to take this position and to use them to “test” the trainers before they battle.]

[Well done Apoclypse you are correct my brother and I were indeed talking of this very situation.] Lugia interrupted.

“Master Lance we Accept the job. We can have the gym itself ready by winter.”

“Very well, welcome to the Jhoto Gym Leaders association. Oh there is one more thing you may redesign and rename the badge that you will give to challengers of your gym.”

Thirteen years later…

“Momma, Papa, we’re back from Professor Elms.” Said the little boy and girl. Guess what we already have three badges. Godmother Whitney was so tough, we almost didn’t win.” The little boy said.  
“That’s great Jr.” Apoclypse said ruffling his son’s hair and giving his daughter a hug.

“Yeah but we kicked Bugsy’s butt, his bugs didn’t stand a chance when Flare (the Evolved form of the baby Eevee with a flame pattern on his head. A Flareon) and Kilowatt (Flare’s litter mate that had a lightning bolt on his head. A Jolteon) worked together.” The little girl said

“Very good Diana, I told you that if you waited four years for your brother to get old enough to travel you would do well together.” Anita said while drying the dishes that Apoclypse had already washed.   
“You were right momma I just wish Pocky would stop asking me to help him change his diaper. I still don’t get why he still wears them.”

“Honey we’ve been over this a hundred times. He inherited his psychic gift from your mother and I. Like us his gift is so powerful that it makes up for the brain usage by leaving some things alone. Two of which cause him, and us, to not be able to go potty like normal people.” Apoclypse said kneeling down to look her in the eyes. 

“But if he inherited his powers from you why didn’t I.” Diana said getting upset.

Knowing this day would come Anita walks out of the kitchen and picks up Diana and walks over to the couch in the living room. Sitting down with Diana on her lap she tells Apoclypse telepathically really quickly. [Take Jr. outside for a while I’ll tell Diana everything.] Once Apoclypse and Apoclypse Jr. were outside Anita says, “Sweetie your father and I have been keeping something from you. We didn’t want you to know until you were mature enough to handle it.”

“What’s going on momma you’re starting to scare me?”

“Sweetie unlike your brother I didn’t give birth to you. You’re adopted.” Anita started using her calming aura to keep Diana calm while she explained. “When your father and I were eighteen we were traveling the Jhoto region on our own gym quest. On our way to Mahogany town we decided to take the long route through Mt. Mortar. While in the caves we came across a baby in a stroller bawling as loud as you could believe. That baby was you. While I changed your very full diaper and fed you, your father went to look around to see if he could find how you came to be there. From the evidence he found it looked as if your real parents had been taking a walk to this town through the mountain and had lost their footing on a path. They had fallen to their death. We decided that it would be too cruel to leave you there or to put you in an orphanage which would have been the typical destination for a baby that was alone. We decided to adopt you and make you one of the family. Now just because you’re adopted does NOT mean we don’t love you as much as your brother.” Anita said with tears filling her eyes.

“Don’t cry momma I don’t blame you for me being orphaned. You’re the only momma I know, and I wouldn’t trade you for anyone in the world even if I could have my “real” parents back.” Diana said hugging her mother.

“Thank you, sweetie you have no idea how much, that means to your father and I. So, I guess you and Pocky will be challenging your father and I in a couple days.” Anita said hugging Diana fiercely.

“Well Pocky and I thought we should go challenge Jasmine and great uncle Chuck first.” Diana said, “But we could stay here for a couple days first if you wanted.”

“That would be lovely. Now how about you help me cook dinner while Pocky and your father work on his training?”

“Ok Momma.” Diana said skipping to the kitchen.

FIN.


End file.
